Impetus
by Baileys
Summary: The team catch a case at the end of a very long and trying day. Picks up at the end of my of my story 'All in the Same Day' best to read that one first . Spoliers upto S5. Team, Gibbs and Tony Father/Son. COMPLETE.
1. Introduction

This picks up from the end of my Requiem tag 'All in the Same Day'…

Team, friendship, Tony and Gibbs father/son type of relationship.

_Impetus - a driving force/impulse/incentive_

___..._

_Previously on this NCIS fanfic:_

_The Gibbs head slap stung, but as soon as the ringing in his ears subsided DiNozzo replied. "Love you too, boss."_

_____..._

Tony was adding the finishing touches to his report when Ziva and McGee returned to the bullpen less than thirty minutes later. He coyly glanced up at them as they each returned to their desks in silence.

"Troubles?"

"Not especially." Ziva sat down at her desk and pulled up her keyboard.

"Where's Gibbs?" McGee asked doing the same.

"He went that-a-way," Tony, his eyes remaining fixed to his computer screen, pointed up at MTAC. "Done!"

"Done?" McGee echoed looking at him in puzzlement.

"Done." Tony repeated as he pushed off from his desk, McGee watching his every move. Retrieving his report from the printer Tony placed it in a folder and then dropped it onto Gibbs' desk. "I can taste the freedom Probie!"

Abby entered the bullpen just in time to catch DiNozzo, arms spread wide, megawatt smile gracing his features.

"Everyone ready?"

"Hold on…" Ziva mirrored Tony's action of printing and placing her own report on Gibbs' desk. "Yes!"

"What's going on?" Tony dropped his arms and the smile.

"Don't panic Tony-"

"Not Panicking." He interrupted Abby and got a scowl for the effort. "What?"

"We're taking you out DiNozzo, remember? To celebrate our very own hero! It's all arranged so you can't say no. Well I guess you could say no, but it wouldn't matter because we'd make you come anyway. Not that we'd force you to do something you didn't want to do but its ok when it's for your own good."

"Finished?" Tony spoke when she paused for breath.

"I'm not sure." Abby replied tentatively, having lost track of her own argument.

Tony smiled shyly, feeling very touched by all the attention, then quickly returned to his desk to gather his things and shut off his computer. Ziva seconds behind him.

"Hurry up Probie!"

"What about Gibbs?" McGee said, finally printing his own report and adding it to the collection on the boss's desk.

"Bossman said he'd be right behind us, Ducky and Palmer will meet us down stairs." Abby added, bouncing with excitement.

"I'm ready!" McGee announced shrugging into his coat. "Let's go before-"

"Grab your gear!" Gibbs commanded as he jogged down the stairs. He pushed passed the stunned group assembled in the middle of the bullpen and took his side arm and the car keys from his desk draw. "Dead Petty Officer in Lake Barcroft."

"Gibbs you can't be serious." Ziva spoke to Gibbs' back as he marched towards the elevator without giving any of them a second glance.

Her mild protest lasted as long as Tony's weary sigh. Gibbs was already waiting for them in the elevator.

"McBigmouth, you had to say it didn't you?" Tony spoke quietly as he and Ziva slowly followed as ordered leaving McGee to follow.

"Technically I didn't finish-" McGee's excuse was cut off by Abby's expertly aimed hit to his stomach.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Rain was pouring down the windows, bringing visibility down to zero even with the wiper. It made a fitting start to their evening as the agency sedan crawled along the freeway. Ziva, who was sat shotgun, could hear the occasional curse Gibbs muttered under his breath every time he was forced to bring the car to a halt.

"Why are we doing this Gibbs?" Ziva leaned over, speaking only to him, "surely another team could have taken this one."

Gibbs didn't take his focus off the queuing traffic ahead.

"We're on call."

"I'm sure the director would have understood…" she said managing to sound only mildly affronted. "You and Tony did nearly die today."

"We did not nearly die." Gibbs snapped at her assertion.

"That's what I've been saying!" McGee jumped in on the hushed conversation from the back seat, where he sat with a dozing DiNozzo.

Ziva turned her steely gaze on him, alternately eyeing McGee then Tony, who was unmoving, eyes closed and seemingly oblivious to the world around him for a change. He'd not spoken much since leaving the Bullpen and that alone had her highly tuned 'Ninja senses', as Tony would say, working overtime. She was baffled at how no one saw what a bad idea this was. Or why they insisted on acting like what happened today was completely normal and ordinary. It seemed only Abby was on the same page as her. Or was it she was on the same page as Abby? Either way, that was rare and mostly unheard of so Ziva knew it meant something profound.

"I did not ask you." She spat at McGee, venting more of her irritation at him than he probably deserved, before redirecting her gaze to the road ahead and resuming her mostly one-sided conversation with Gibbs.

McGee let Ziva's attitude roll off him without rebuttal and focused his attention on the man sitting next to him. Tony was slumped sideways with his head resting against the misted up window. The seatbelt was cutting across his face and it looked incredibly uncomfortable. Knowing it would leave a mark if left where it was McGee itched to move it. His hand actually twitched forward at one point, but he pulled back at the last second, well aware of the ribbing he'd get if Tony caught him.

"McGee?"

"Yes Boss?" McGee jerked forward, responding on auto-pilot.

Gibbs' glare reflected back at him in the rear view mirror and he realised Gibbs had been watching him watching Tony.

"Er…he's okay…" He stole another glance to make sure. "I think… erm…just sleeping." McGee swallowed his stammer.

Gibbs' eyes soften a little and McGee caught the quick nod before his gaze returned to the road ahead. Ziva, who had given up on trying to change their boss's mind about taking the case, turned around to make her own assessment, sitting back in her seat when she too was satisfied.

"You and Tony should go home before one of you gets sick and we all have to suffer." She spoke, this time loud enough for them all to hear over the noise of the pelting rain on the car roof.

"He's already sick." Gibbs announced without preamble.

McGee looked at Tony again and wanted to ask for more details but was afraid Gibbs might actually give them. He recalled Tony telling them he was fine back at the office. Given that Tony moaned like hell whenever he got so much of a paper cut he knew this had to be bad for him to want to hide it from them. Maybe Ziva was right, they shouldn't be doing this.

"Thanks for the announcement boss." Tony sat up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes and rubbing the sore spot on his face where the seat belt had rested.

"I knew you couldn't be asleep." Ziva broke the beat of silence.

"And how's that?" Tony groaned, sensing he would little reprieve tonight.

"You were quiet."

"For the last time," he started calmly, "I do not snore!" Tony threw both hands out and missed hitting McGee by an inch.

Gibbs, face impassive, cut Ziva off from a response. "You feeling okay DiNozzo?"

"I'm fine boss." Tony bit hastily, tone low and lacking conviction.

"Ah huh."

McGee looked between his boss and his - kill him if he had to admit it out loud- friend. Their silent conversations were nothing new, but somehow when he looked at them now or heard them speak to one another he felt like something had changed. He couldn't put his finger on exactly what and that was irritating.

The traffic started moving more fluidly and the sedan picked up speed as they cleared the George Mason Bridge. Tony wiped his palm across the condensation on the passenger window, looking out and down at the slow rising water of the Potomac.

McGee could see the water as well and seeing into the murky depths his thoughts took him back to the events of that afternoon. Images flashed before his eyes, the one he got stuck on was the image Gibbs, looking barely alive himself holding an unconscious Tony. He hadn't been able to describe the scene to Abby, it just all seemed so wrong. They investigated crimes, they protected people. They weren't supposed to be the victims...

"Stop staring Probie."

McGee didn't stop. "… Sick how?"

Tony's low voice had brought McGee back to the present with a swift kick, but that hadn't prevented him from giving voice to a fragment of his thoughts. The atmosphere in the car hadn't been great to begin with, what with Tony looking and sounding like the world was about to collapse on top of him, Ziva annoyed at Gibbs for making them take the case and Gibbs just plain annoyed. McGee felt like he'd just placed the proverbial straw on the camel's back.

"Possibly… a touch of… pneumonia?" Tony's lopsided smile contrasted poorly with the apprehension he had failed to keep out of his tone.

"Oh is that all?" Ziva's sarcasm filled the car. "You should be in bed Tony."

He leaned forward, head poking between the two front seats. "That an offer Zee-Va?"

Gibbs continued to drive and Ziva pretended to focus on the traffic in front.

"I was not suggesting my bed." She finally answered him.

"Not sure if my place will be up to your standards," he snubbed, sitting back and resuming his gaze out of the window.

"Not if your desk is anything to by-"

Tony snorted, enjoying the by-play but really feeling too exhausted to keep it up with his usual gusto.

"Don't people die from pneumonia?"

"McGee!" Gibbs barked, clearly having reached his limit with the lot of them.

"Sorry" McGee scrunched his face in apology.

"It's fine Probie, I'm fine, it'll be fine… " Tony forced an amused smile as he turned away from the darkness outside the car as they progressed along the freeway at a more Gibbs-worthy pace.

"You don't look fine, DiNozzo."

Tony could practically hear the frown as it formed on Gibbs' face. The little talk they'd had while fetching coffee had eased Tony's fears enough to last the day out and hopefully get a good night's sleep, but it sounded like he needed to return the favour and ease his boss's guilt before they could successfully call it a day.

"Nothing bad will happen," he appeased lightly, "and besides! I can't leave you guys… you can't live without me…" Tony forced another smile, "I just need to go home to bed, rest, watch a movie and all will be better tomorrow."

Gibbs took one hand off the steering wheel and pointed it at the refection of Tony in his mirror.

"You think I'm letting you alone after the last time, you've got another thing coming, DiNozzo."

The car swerved dangerously into the next lane. Ziva's reflexes had her grabbing the wheel, straightening the car and letting go in the time it took Gibbs to refocus his attention on driving instead of yelling.

"You can't still be mad about that." Tony shot back, quickly catching on to why Gibbs was being so pissy with him.

"Wanna bet?" Gibbs reacted immediately to the faces he knew Tony was pulling behind him. "I saw that, DiNozzo."

Rolling his eyes and throwing a disgruntled 'who me?' look at Ziva and McGee's stunned faces Tony sunk lower into his seat. Ziva quirked an eyebrow at McGee, signalling that she wanted more details on what could possibly make Gibbs loose his stoic coolness and why Tony suddenly felt brave enough to openly mimic their boss.

"Two years ago while in hospital recovering from the plague, Tony went missing…" McGee eyed Tony nervously.

"How? Were you kidnapped?" Ziva was confused.

"Noooo" Tony laughed out loud before returning to his pout.

"He signed out AMA as soon as he was transferred out of ICU." McGee said quickly, earning him a reproachful glare off Tony.

"Something he was expressly warned not to do." Gibbs added coolly.

Hearing the start of the story had Tony covering his face with both palms, though he knew that didn't stop Gibbs glaring at him in the mirror.

"Are we there yet?" Tony shouted out.

The note of desperation in his question brought a halt to any more discussion on the subject and as if on purpose Gibbs took the next exit. They continued the rest of the journey in silence until Gibbs made a left onto a narrow dirt road.

"Couldn't get much more out of the way." Tony commented, noting the lack of anything in the general vicinity.

"There are a few cabins but they're all spread a fair distance apart around the lake. Second homes mostly." McGee added. "Unlikely we'll find many people nearby at this time of year."

Ziva was the first to notice the large body of water, "Lake Barcroft I presume?"

"Oh goodie, more water."

Gibbs' sighed at Tony's tone. He wasn't exactly thrilled with the concept either. Once parked everyone got out and grabbed their gear. McGee and Ziva walked towards the taped off crime scene while Gibbs quickly circled the car and walked up to DiNozzo.

"Boss?"

Gibbs ignored the mixed look of confusion and panic on Tony's face as he entered his personal space and reopened the front passenger door Ziva had shut behind her. Placing his hand firmly on the top of Tony's head, much like he would an arrestee, Gibbs' forced him to sit back down in the car.

"Stay." He commanded, poking him in the chest for added emphasis.

"Boss you're kidding right?"

Gibbs slammed the door shut before locking it with the key fob as he walked away. Ziva was stood waiting for him by the crime scene, clearly trying with supreme effort to hold on to the laugh that was bubbling up inside her.

"So Tony's only here because…?"

"Because I'm not explaining to Ducky how I lost him a second time," Gibbs didn't miss a beat as he walked passed her and ducked under the tape, approaching McGee who had been talking to a local LEO. "What have we got?"

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Ducky arrived on the scene nearly an hour later in the Van. "Jethro, please tell me this isn't going to take long."

"You have somewhere to be Ducky?" Gibbs took one of the heavy bags from him and carried it over to the body.

"Home might be nice. It's been a tiring day." Ducky dropped his medical bag next to the corpse of a young girl.

At first glance she looked to be no more than twenty years, but Ducky thought better not to speculate too much before his examination.

"So I keep hearing," Gibbs sighed, causing Ducky to look at him with concern. "Let's hope you can give me some answers and we can all leave."

"Yes well since Mister Palmer was required to remain behind and finish up on the men Tony shot earlier you'll have to put up with my slower than normal pace." Ducky took to examining the body. "Speaking of young Anthony, was that him I saw sleeping in the car?"

Gibbs smiled, but didn't meet Ducky's inquiring gaze, "yep."

Shaking his head Ducky refocused on the body. "I must say I expected him to be at home…" He inserted the liver probe. "…but at least he is resting."

"Didn't have much of a choice," Gibbs' comment sounded casual to the untrained ear.

"You surely don't think after last time he would..?" This time Gibbs did meet Ducky's gaze and they shared a look. "Well as extreme measures go, it's not harmful I suppose… Is it really necessary?"

"Oh yeah," Gibbs smiled.

"Yes well, needs must, I suppose. Let's focus on getting our body processed and hopefully to home shall we." Ducky removed the probe and announced the temperature. "I'd estimate this poor girl died a little less than 16 hours ago."

Gibbs scanned the many uniforms working the scene, exercising one of his many rules. It was already fully dark, and as McGee had said in the car hardly anyone lived nearby so there were very few gawkers. He walked the police line anyway, committing every face to memory before returning to Ducky.

"What can you tell me Duck?"

"Not a lot I'm afraid. There's a stab wound to the upper left chest. Could be what killed her, though there is a lack of blood." Ducky stood and walked away from the body to stand next to Gibbs.

"Dumping area, not murder site." Gibbs deduced.

"Likely, there are some superficial wounds on her stomach and hands." Duck hesitated. "No other evidence of trauma, but…"

"But?"

"Well she's not wearing any underwear."

Gibbs quirked his eyebrow, half missing the expected comment from DiNozzo. Ducky smiled knowingly at him and walked back to the van to fetch the gurney for transport. Gibbs puffed out a sigh when he knew no one was watching and stood off to the side, staring at the scene.

The rain had been pouring since early in the afternoon, evidenced by the mud covering his shoes and pant legs. The crime scene was on a secluded grassy embankment near the water which made any hope of finding trace evidence around the body near impossible. What was there had been long since washed away. Feeling the steady drum that had been beating in his head since leaving the office intensify Gibbs found himself regretting not listening to Ziva. The director had offered to take them off rotation but he'd refused, steadfast in his belief that not only should he keep working, but that that was the only way he could keep an eye on DiNozzo.

"Boss the victim has been identified as Petty Officer Lauren Molls. She's been on leave since returning from the Sea Hawk last Thursday." McGee walked over from speaking with the LEO that had been called first to the scene by a dog walker earlier in the afternoon.

"Why was she here?"

"Visiting friends, a Mr and Mrs Jameson, they live in the nearby town, moved two months ago, they have no other Navy connection." Ziva jumped in as she approached them.

Gibbs sighed. Looking up at the dark sky he couldn't see even one star for all the cloud coverage, not that more rain would make much of a difference right now.

"Let's wrap it up, McGee, Ziva, finish bagging and tagging," Gibbs turned away, approaching the local sheriff to tell him they were taking everything back to the Navy Yard.

McGee waited until Gibbs was definitely out of ear shot. "Not that I'm not enjoying the silence, but are we really leaving Tony in the car all night?"

"It would seem so, unless you want to question Gibbs?" Ziva stowed away her camera.

"No I think I'm good for today."

The pair moved around the crime scene, double checking and bagging the remaining evidence.

"So the last time was bad?" She asked out of the blue.

"Hmm?"

"Tony?" Ziva pointed her chin at the car come prison still parked passed the police tape. "Gibbs did not sound happy."

"Does he ever?" McGee sidestepped the question.

Ziva clicked her tongue and relaxed her stance. "McGee?"

"Okay, yeah it was, but it was the plague, can't get much worse than that."

They gathered the evidence together and put in it the box.

"I still think another team could have done this." Ziva reiterated.

"Yeah, but they're not and we are and I'd really like to get home… at some point today-"

McGee did most of the heavy lifting, hulking the box up and making their way towards the Van, Ziva lagging behind with their equipment bags.

"Oh no, Abby is going to go berserk if we do not go for dinner tonight, she planned everything to the last detail."

"You're right, but it's already nine, by the time we get back and log everything, assuming something doesn't come up hinky it'll still be going on mid-night." McGee protested, wishing he could sometimes resist being so negative.

"So we go home tomorrow night. It is not so bad." Ziva shrugged, not seeing the issue.

They reached the van and dropped the evidence in the back, keeping only their own rucksacks.

"I have a date tomorrow night."

"Really McGee? With who, you have not mentioned anyone?"

"I didn't mention it because, well, I only met her yesterday and I've not wanted any crap off Tony but then today happened and…" Tim trailed off into silence when he saw who was headed their way.

"You two finished?"

"Yes Gibbs." Ziva hefted her rucksack onto her shoulder. "Tony still in the car?"

"Yep."

"Not going to let him out?" McGee asked slamming the truck doors shut.

"Nope."

"Okay." Ziva and McGee shrugged together as Gibbs walked off heading for the car.

Gibbs unlocked the Sedan and climbed in, Tony stirred as the cool wind hit him.

Coming suddenly awake at the sound of the door slamming Tony jumped forward, wide eyed and confused at the darkness that greeted him through the glass. "We done yet?"

"Nearly," Gibbs granted. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling just fine, not even a sniffle." Tony rubbed his face.

"Heading back now, you can sleep in Abby's lab while she processes the evidence."

"I could help you know." Gibbs lack of response ignited a fire in Tony. "If I am sick, me sitting in Abby's lab isn't going to change anything."

"Sleeping. You'll be sleeping in Abby's lab." Gibbs punctuated his point by starting up the car. "I'm not going to be distracted while I'm working this case."

"Oh so now I'm a distraction? …Wait-"

"Shut up DiNozzo," Gibbs head-slapped him.

"I'm sick and you still hit me." Tony grumbled low in his throat.

"What?"

"Nothing boss, thank-you boss." Tony immediately backpedalled upon hearing that singular snapped word.

Ziva and McGee climbed into the car moments later and Gibbs wasted no time in leaving, revving the engine and performing a perfect wheel spin as the car struggled on the wet ground.

"Everything ok?" McGee asked when no one spoke the entire way back onto the main road.

The lack of answer from either Gibbs or Tony spoke volumes, exchanging a baffled look with Ziva McGee took the hint and remained quiet until they had passed through the small town of Barcroft. They were just reaching the main highway when they, along with several other vehicles ahead were drawn to a complete stop.

"The rain's started up again."

"Well done McGoo, gold star."

"Hey you slept most of the way here… At one point I thought we'd be swimming to the crime scene."

Tony visibly shuddered. "Poor choice of words, McSorry."

They had been stationary for nearly fifteen minutes before Ziva left the car to try and find out what the holdup was. DiNozzo was not the only one in a mood it seemed since McGee failed to let the recent barb drop. Sick or not he should have known DiNozzo would have to be dead before he lacked a comeback.

"Can you two give it a rest?" Gibbs shouted when he'd had enough.

He was seriously craving caffeine and having the two of them going at it was not helping his already increasing headache. Just as he thought Tony was going to openly defy him to make another crack at McGee Ziva ran back to the car and jumped inside out of the rain.

"The bridge is closed, we have to turn back." She stated, pulling on her seat belt.

"What? Why?" McGee asked.

"Flooding they said, they have closed traffic coming in and out of the area. There is no way back to D.C if we want to make it tonight."

McGee reached for his PDA but got no joy, "No signal."

"They can't just close off the town?" Tony said.

"Apparently they can. The bridge is the only major route in or out of Barcroft and is currently under water." Ziva repeated what she had been told by the patrol officer redirecting the traffic.

"Well that's just stupid."

"Well it isn't exactly a metropolis Tony. I suppose they didn't think they'd need another main road for town with a population lower than 100." McGee added.

Gibbs had had enough, sheer will alone wasn't going to get them home and he would be damned if he was going for another swim today.

"DiNozzo call Ducky, tell him to return to town, we'll be finding a motel for the night."

He saw Tony visibly deflate at the idea they wouldn't be getting anywhere near home tonight. He knew Abby had been planning something and Gibbs knew Tony was probably looking forward to it.

"On it boss."

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, so what have we got so far?" Tony bounced, sitting with folded legs, on top of one of the two beds present in the less than stellar motel room they'd procured at the last minute.

Gibbs had dropped the three of them off and then driven with Ducky in the van over to the local funeral home. It seemed the usually picturesque Lake Barcroft had very little in terms of facilities. The sheriff's office didn't have a morgue, so Brown and Sons Funeral Parlour was their only option if they didn't want a decomposing corpse left in the motels car park.

While they waited for their fearless leaders return Tony quizzed McGee and Ziva on the case. Taking it upon himself to convince his fellow agents that despite being cut off from normal civilisation Gibbs would still be expecting answers when he got back.

"There are no registered sex offenders currently living in Lake Barcroft." McGee reported.

Tony halted mid bounce and glared at McGee.

"Thanks McGoogle," then turning the glare into a smile he asked sweetly, "anything else?"

McGee huffed, frowned and huffed some more while he moved about the small room, PDA in one hand, mobile in the other.

"Err, no, not really, I lost the signal… again."

The rain suddenly banged heavily on the motels thin windows, drilling McGee's point home that none of his usual research methods were likely to work for them tonight.

"Tony don't you think you should change before Gibbs gets back?" Ziva spoke up from her sentry position by the window where she was keeping a beady Mossard eye on the activity outside.

She'd put up with Tony and McGee's futile attempts to work the case with nothing more than a weak internet connection and Tony's ever present mouth, but she was getting restless and didn't like the idea of their forced stay in this small town. As it was Tony, like her and McGee had gotten drenched in the biblical rain fall just walking from reception to their rooms on the second floor. Even in the reflection of the window she could see he had started shivering. She'd warned Gibbs that taking this case was a bad idea.

"What do you suggest?" Tony asked her. "It's not like I haven't destroyed one outfit today, this was my spare."

Tony tried in vain to pull the damp cotton shirt away from his body, but every inch truly was soaking. The towel he'd tried to dry off with was so thin he could see through it and getting naked into a motel bed was so not going to happen either.

"I have an extra shirt in my bag." McGee said as he rummaged through his rucksack, pulling out a wrinkly sky blue polo-shirt with the words 'bite me I'm juicy' on the back.

Ziva and Tony stared, open mouthed.

"What the hell McGee?" Tony managed to shout before losing himself in laughter.

"Why exactly do you have that?" Ziva followed him, trying very hard to keep her amusement in check.

McGee looked down at the shirt in his hands and groaned.

"It's not what you think."

"I hope not Probie," Tony said, jumping off the bed and snatching the shirt, "otherwise I might be worried."

"It was my dates," The laughing started up again, impossibly louder this time, "My tomorrow date, which I'll probably have to cancel since we are stuck out here and Gibbs is never going to let us go home!" McGee threw his arms up in aspiration before snatching the shirt back from Tony. "She was giving them away, promoting some new energy juice at my coffee shop, I just shoved it my bag I didn't know what it said."

"It is the only change of clothes we have though Tony." Ziva raised amused eyebrows at him.

"No freaking way am I wearing that!" Tony pointed at the offending shirt.

"But you will put this on." Gibbs strode into the room without knocking, throwing a dry sweater and pair of pants at DiNozzo. "Now!" He barked when DiNozzo caught them but failed to move.

"Never loved you more boss," Tony quickly scurried into the adjoining bathroom.

Gibbs, back to Ziva and McGee, watched Tony hop to it and smiled ruefully. Turning around to demand answers from his other two agents Gibbs caught sight of the t-shirt McGee was holding.

"Whatever floats your boat McGee." He deadpanned, sending McGee into a flap.

"Boss it's not what you think I-"

"-Ziva, report."

McGee scrunched the shirt and threw it onto the other bed. While Ziva stepped forward and gave Gibbs the bad news.

"Well we…" Ziva stumbled, "McGee has researched the area for known felon."

McGee puffed out his cheeks when Gibbs aimed his famous glare right at him.

"I found out the average Lake Barcroft resident is over 35, married, pays property tax that is higher than the Virginia average and works as a professional, specialising in computers."

"You moonlighting as a realtor now Probie?" DiNozzo punctuated his jibe with a succession of sneezes as he walked back into the room, fully changed into dry sweats. "It's nothing," Tony spoke holding his nose when three sets of eyes focused on him, "tissue please?"

Ziva wearily lent over the bed and passed him the complimentary box from the bedside cabinet.

"You," Gibbs pointed at DiNozzo, "Bed."

The room fell into silence as Tony looked at Gibbs like he wanted to protest being sent to bed, but the glassy look to his eyes was making it hard for anyone to believe it wasn't necessary. McGee did his best to blend into the background while Ziva simply stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed, watching the silent exchange. Gibbs said nothing, but with eyes still firmly fixed on Tony he did follow the order up with one of his patented 'don't even THINK of disobeying me' glares.

When it became clear no one else was going to break the staring contest Ziva decided to step in.

"Oh no, I am not sharing a bed with Tony again, he snores!" She began tapping her foot expectantly.

Tony, while eyeing Ziva, blew his nose making the loudest wettest sound he could. She made a disgusted face and backed away nearer the door.

"No, you're not. You're sharing a room with Ducky." Gibbs walked passed her and stood facing Tony, a silent warning, and his last.

Ziva smiled smugly at Tony as he gave in and sat down the bed. She then retrieved the second room key from the dresser where McGee had tossed it upon entering.

"Where is Ducky?" McGee relaxed, settling himself on the other bed.

"He's here." Ducky entered the room in a fluster, immediately taking in the slight edge of tension in the air along with the sight of three damp Special Agents and then Tony wearing what he assumed was Gibbs' NIS sweater. "I must say the chap at the desk is very interesting, he reminds me of a fellow I met in Germany, Jethro do you remember-"

Tony coughed once. Then he coughed again. Gibbs fetched a glass from the side and filled it from the bathroom tape. Returning he pushed the water glass into Tony's hand. He took careful sips until the tickle that had taken up residence in his throat subsided. Ducky was already by his side, stethoscope in hand.

"Breath in."

Tony jumped at the coolness of the round disc against his chest. "Chance… would be a fine thing."

"Out" Ducky removed the device.

"He okay?" Gibbs looked to Ducky.

"He… is fine!" Tony shouted.

Gibbs swatted the back of Tony's head. That was it. He'd reached his limit. If Gibbs needed a sign that Tony wasn't feeling well his wilful disobedience would be it. Normally the head slaps would be for those occasions when Tony went off topic and needed firm direction to refocus. It had been a long time since Gibbs had to deliver one as chastisement for misbehaving.

"He'll do for now, rest, drink plenty and take your medicine my boy that is the best advice I can give."

Ducky and Gibbs shared a look over Tony's bowed head.

"Err, I didn't exactly get that prescription filled." Tony admitted quietly, head still stinging from the slap and face burning for having received it in the first place.

Gibbs reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a clear container that rattled, tossing it to Tony before walking into the bathroom.

Ziva laughed as Tony juggled the small tub, nearly dropping it. Following Ducky out of the room she gave him one last glance before closing the door.

"How long do you think we'll have to stay?" McGee spoke into the silence.

"Probie, I don't even want to think about it." Tony stood and pulled the sheets back on the bed. "This could be the day that NEVER ends."

"Someone should call Abby." McGee said disheartened.

"Already done," Tony sighed out, relaxing into the surprisingly comfortable pillows.

He'd put the mattress to test earlier with all his bouncing. So far, despite the dated décor and ugly furniture, the motel was doing okay on his 'crappy motel o-meter'.

"When?" McGee gave him a funny look.

"You were paying for the room."

"Was she okay?"

"Well she was once she realised it was me calling and not you," Tony rolled over, covers pulled up to his ears, to face McGee. "You know it's not smart to be in Abby's bad books Probie, haven't you learnt anything from me?"

"I try not to – why did she think it was me?"

"Because I used your cell phone."

"Why are you using my cell phone?"

"Same reason I made you pay for the room. Mine, along with my wallet, are a little water clogged." Tony slurred slightly.

The reminder of the day events shut McGee up immediately. Taking the silence as his cue Tony snuggled in to the covers. He was shaking and didn't want to acknowledge what that meant. Feeling his eyelids grow heavy and the cotton wool gathering in his head Tony knew the best thing to do right now would be to shut up and fall asleep before Gibbs noticed too.


	5. Chapter 5

Showered and in dry clothes Gibbs stepped out of the bathroom drying his hair with one of the small motel towels. The first thing he noticed was McGee nearly poking his head out of the window, wafting his computer thing around.

"McGee?" Gibbs tried for a bark, but due to the extremely tense and long day it came out more like a weary growl. "What are you doing?"

McGee heard the sigh in that loaded question and had learnt long ago that it signified his boss was seconds away from tearing his hair out.

"Nothing boss." He put the PDA down on the bed like a suspect relinquishing his weapon and backed away.

Gibbs glared his approval of McGee's choice of action before turning his full attention onto his ailing agent. Tony, having surprisingly done as told, was lying curled up on his side, his back to Gibbs and if the steady rise and fall of his chest was any indication Tony was actually sleeping.

"What do we do now boss?" McGee whispered across the room.

"How about you follow DiNozzo's shining example?" Gibbs returned in the same vain with a nod at the man in question.

Gibbs shared an understanding look with McGee. Despite their weariness from the day that wouldn't end, the irony that Tony of all people was the first to fall asleep wasn't lost on either of them. DiNozzo was always the last to calm down whenever they had to stay over some place, like he was reliving his glory years at boarding school, including movie marathons and midnight snacks. Gibbs usually had to threaten him to shut him up and remind him they weren't at a high school sleepover.

Gibbs could tell from the frown alone that McGee was finding the whole situation a little disconcerting. He watched him pick up his things, leaving the dreaded polo shirt on the floor where it had fallen earlier and head into the bathroom. Gibbs tossed the towel he was holding to join the pile forming on the bathroom floor and walked around between the beds grabbing the TV remote. McGee stuck his head back out of the bathroom.

"I'm fine here McGee." Gibbs said before McGee could open his mouth.

McGee looked briefly like he was going to protest, but as soon as Gibbs flicked on the TV and made himself comfy next to Tony he shut the door without saying anything, deciding to just do as he was told and get ready for bed.

…

In the room next door Ziva dropped her things onto the bed nearest the door and let out a hefty sigh.

"Something troubling you my dear?" Ducky started the conversation he knew was forthcoming.

Ziva took a breath, then launch into a tirade of offences that had been bugging her since the day went south.

"It is just this whole situation could have been avoided if Gibbs wasn't so big headed!"

"I think you mean Pig headed." Ducky smiled, getting himself settled on his own bed.

"Yes, that too." Ziva paced the length of the room, hands on hips. "But Ducky, why would he even consider taking this case after what happened today. He didn't even get checked over in hospital. The man stopped breathing and yet did not go to hospital. Tell me I'm over reacting, please?"

"You know I can't tell you that Ziva, my dear. I agree with you." Ducky smiled sadly at Ziva while he removed his shoes.

"Then why?" Ziva stood in front of him clearly demanding an answer and unwilling to let anyone rest until she got it.

Ducky stretched his legs out, willing some feeling back into his tired feet and considered how to approach the situation. Ziva was not someone who was easily pacified. It was likely going to take more assurance than Ducky could offer to sate her need for answers tonight, but perhaps he could help her to identify exactly what was causing her anger to begin with.

"Why didn't I force him to go? Or why did he do it?"

"Both!" She looked at him pleadingly, eyes glassy and Ducky realised it wasn't anger she was feeling right now. She started to pace again. "And Tony might be really sick. He doesn't take anything seriously. Did you know neither of them have replaced their cell phones? I know Gibbs doesn't like them but Tony without a cell? If that isn't a sign he isn't thinking clearly tell me what is."

"Ziva you need to calm yourself." Ducky said standing and taking Ziva by the shoulders, halting her frantic movements. "I'm sure all will be revealed to us in time."

"But-"

"Ssshhh," Ducky put his finger to his lips as Ziva shook her head. "We are here now, so we simple need to do our best to bring our friends home safely."

Ducky saw the change in her features as his words sunk in.

"Ducky I think I've made a terrible mistake."

…

Gibbs leant back against the headboard flicking through the TV channels looking for something to watch that wasn't trying to sell him stuff. This was why he didn't bother buying a new TV. Crap broadcasted twenty-fours a day was not in any way shape or form entertaining. Tony had tried to convince him many times that movies were more than worth the cost of a new colour set. Though Gibbs believed that was more for his own entertainment than anything else. A few years ago when Tony had stayed at Gibbs' house after a rough end to a case, Gibbs had surprised him with a still boxed DVD player. A gift one of his ex-wife's had given him before the divorce. He'd always assumed it and the DVD that came with it was some sort of message and not a positive one. So he'd put the thing in a cupboard and forgotten about it. Tony hooked it up and it was still there now, attached to the old black and white TV for whenever Tony joined him in the basement.

Looking over at Tony now, visibly shaking under the thin sheets he felt like he'd let him down. Taking the case was more for his own benefit, he'd wanted to avoid going home to the memories, knowing not even the basement would offer any comfort tonight. He also hadn't wanted Tony left to his own devices. In not sending him to hospital he'd made a promise to look out for him, but the case wasn't supposed to go like this and knew if they didn't find a way home soon it would go down as one of the more stupid decisions he's ever made.

"I can hear you thinking Boss."

Gibbs hid his surprise well, like always when Tony managed to get one up on him. He looked at the lump he was lying next to.

"Cold DiNozzo?"

Normally he wouldn't bother asking, but he wanted to judge just how ill DiNozzo was by his answer.

"I'm all good, Boss." Tony's reply was delayed and pitched higher than his normal tone.

Gibbs growled. He was hoping for some honesty. That would at least mean Tony knew he was sick, but could deal with it. Tony never outright lied to him on purpose, only when he's also lying to himself and Gibbs knew from experience that if Tony was trying to convince himself he's okay then he's feeling far worse than they thought.

"Shut up and sleep DiNozzo."

Gibbs thought he heard a mumbled 'yes boss' but couldn't be certain. He covertly reached over and tugged the blanket a little higher so it covered Tony's shoulders. Tony didn't say anything, once again breathing deep and regular, seemingly peacefully asleep. Settling comfortably against the headboard once again Gibbs turned a few more channels on the TV and found an old western. Perfect.

McGee came out of the bathroom and got straight into the other bed without a word. Gibbs reached up and flicked off the light.

…

"What do you mean?" Ducky questioned, sounding surprised.

Ziva was sure he had meant the words as a comfort, but playing them over in her head she realised they had a deeper meaning.

Bring their friends home safely. She'd been blaming Gibbs for poor decision making, but had she been wrong to assume he'd thought this through? Gibbs had risked his life and that of Maddy Tyler today by not working with them to solve the case and Tony was paying the price for that decision. Hospital or even home would have been the smart decision, so why would he put any of them at risk by taking this case? It was then that Ziva realised it was her who had made the mistake. She should have stopped him. Ordinarily, challenging Gibbs was Tony's forte. Although he never got away with it without a growl, glare or head slap he was the only one who dared to try and lived. But Tony had been hurt too, was ill and dealing with his own insecurities over how everything turned out. She knew this because she had seen them together when she visited autopsy. The hug they shared so unexpected Ziva had quickly backed away, hoping to escape before anyone saw her.

It was so obvious to her now Ziva wanted to kick herself for not seeing it sooner. Tony's uncharacteristic snippiness, the way Gibbs lost his temper and was being openly protective of Tony in front of them. They were leaning on each other without realising it and right now both were in no state of mind to think clearly. Ziva didn't know if she was much better, but felt guilty for not stepping up sooner.

"I should have stepped in. Done what Tony would have done and told Gibbs not to take the case." Ziva spoke animatedly, her hands emphasising each point.

"I'm afraid I'm still not following." Ducky shook his head.

Instead of her earlier frantic pacing Ziva sunk down onto the bed and began to explain her revelation to Ducky.

"When Gibbs is about to do something stupid," she held up her hands and rolled her eyes, "which I know Abby says never happens, but he is human despite Abby and Tony's assertions," Ziva smiled, "but when it happens Tony will always stop him. I should have done that for him."

Ducky nodded and she thought she saw not only understanding, but a little guilty in his eyes too.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, none of us stopped him, not even the Director, you can't blame yourself. We are all to blame for not seeing it sooner." Ducky too took a seat.

Ziva just shook her head.

"Tony would have seen it. He's sick, he's tired and he's in no shape to go up against Gibbs. I should have said something before we got in the car. Made Gibbs see reason like Tony would have."

Ducky had to agree to that. Tony would have surely put Gibbs in his place. Many agents underestimated him, confusing loyalty with blind ignorance. For all Tony did to portray a man of average intelligence, he was extremely sharp, his observation skills second to none. Tony never walked blindly into anything despite what others may think they see. It was a talent many would kill to possess. Still they couldn't keep working on ifs and buts. Maybe they should have seen that two of the strongest people they knew had needed help, but they couldn't change that now. They were here and they were stuck.

"Ziva what's done is done. We are stuck here now. Gibbs will be Gibbs-"

"That's the point though, he isn't Gibbs. He's fussing around Tony and Tony is refusing the attention. It's backwards." Ziva threw up her hands in complete irritation.

Ducky laughed. He may not be as good as Gibbs at reading between the lines and seeing what's there before anyone else, but he'd seen and learnt enough over the years to know that his friends' current behaviour was anything but backwards.

"Oh my dear, you don't know how right you are." Ducky leant forward and patted her hand gently. "But they aren't acting out of character they are merely a little more unguarded than usual. Perhaps the events of the day have caught up with the pair of them, but I assure you they are just being themselves. "

"I don't think I understand." Ziva shook her head.

Ducky took a deep sigh. How to explain to Ziva the intricacies of his friends' private relationship without breaking trust? He'd never been sworn to secrecy and they'd never really consciously hid anything. But Ducky knew and had noticed there was a difference between office and home. While at work Gibbs is the Gibbs everybody sees, stern, grumpy and short on manners. But Ducky had the privilege of seeing Gibbs in his own home with Tony. He's more relaxed and open. He willingly listens to Anthony talk, indulging the boy, offering comfort and support. As far as Ducky knows DiNozzo is the only agent of Gibbs that has ever had that privilege.

"Jethro cares for you all very much. He just has a hard time showing it. Tough love is what he does best, but, as I've seen so many times he is capable of being nice." Ducky stops, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. "Anthony, as we both know by now, craves attention, usually the wrong kind, but for some reason as soon as anyone even hints that they care about him he tries to push away. I've known the lad nearly seven years and still don't fully understand his motivations. He is a conundrum."

"So?"

"So what I'm saying is this is who they are, but we rarely get to see them like this together because one of the many things they have in common is a great need for privacy. Maybe one day they'll feel comfortable enough to let their guard down in the presence of others, but for now I suggest you enjoy the brief glimpse into a side of them the rest of the world rarely gets to see."

Hoping he'd said enough Ducky took her silence as his cue to get ready for bed and catch some much needed sleep, he had a feeling the next day was going to be just as trying as this one.

…

McGee couldn't sleep. He'd drifted off to the sound of the TV, but when he woke and saw the time was only 03:30 he couldn't go back to sleep without reliving himself. Upon exiting the bathroom McGee noticed that the TV was still on, showing snow and casting a white yellow glow across the antiquated room. Tony had picked up on the motels lacklustre charm and had made many a movie reference before Ducky and Gibbs had arrived.

Glancing over he could tell Tony was still fast asleep, tucked under several extra blankets and… not snoring. McGee had the insane idea that he should check if he was in fact still breathing, but decided against it as any movement would wake Gibbs, who was still where he last saw him; sharing the bed with Tony, leaning against the headboard. McGee froze. Looking at them together a stranger would think this was normal by the comfortable way they shared each other's space. Sure Gibbs was protective of Tony sometimes, but he'd never openly showed it, not like this! When Tony was undercover or in the field alone Gibbs was tenser, scarier than usual maybe, but that's it, Gibbs was never afraid. Gibbs was never openly affectionate either, McGee reminded himself, yet since the docks… Without warning McGee found himself back there, watching Gibbs encourage Tony to breathe, the fear as clear as day on his face. He couldn't remember ever seeing that look of fear on his boss's face. McGee shook himself out of the memory and quickly crept back across the room and snatched up the remote from the cabinet separating the two beds. He flicked from channel to channel until he found something resembling current events. He really needed to focus on some weirdness other than his teammates. McGee watched the local news station for a few minutes, the volume down so low he could hear the swirling wind outside. Rain began pelting down on the window and seemed to be increasing in intensity at an alarming rate.

The TV suddenly went dark, McGee fiddled with the remote wondering what he'd done, then he stood up and tried the lights. Nothing worked. The wind outside made a hissing noise as it swept the balcony and a sudden strike of lightning lit up the small room, followed momentarily by a rumble of thunder. McGee looked out the small window and could see the devastation being brought upon the small town of Barcroft.

"Oh crap."

"What McGee?"

McGee jumped at Gibbs' voice.

"Boss? Did I wake you?"

Gibbs blinked and sat up from his slump. Eyeing DiNozzo still resting peacefully he swung both legs off the bed and joined McGee by the window.

"What's going on?" He asked, knowing McGee was contemplating something.

"A storm." McGee replied cryptically.

Gibbs gave him a narrowed eyed gaze that he wasn't sure McGee could fully see in the darkened room.

"A really bad storm."

"McGee?" Gibbs huffed in aspiration.

"Well I was thinking about the website I had accessed on the way down-" Gibbs head slapped him. "Sorry, boss" McGee swallowed and regrouped. "The electricity's out and the wind has picked up."

Gibbs internally sighed, he should have bought a clue earlier, the rain, the increased wind, all classic signs.

"Hurricane."

The frankness with which Gibbs said the word had McGee scurrying to his PDA to attempt a signal of any kind.

"Without electricity or internet we're pretty much cut off, we won't know for sure."

"I know for sure, McGee." Gibbs turned his back on the wind and rain and lightning, walking over to the dresser where he'd left his cell.

"Of course you do, your Gibbs." McGee muttered to himself.

Gibbs picked up his phone and held it high above his head.

"No signal."

"Cell towers must be down." McGee checked his with no joy.

Gibbs growled. Tony coughed in his sleep.

TBC…

...

Hello all;) Thanx so much for all the reviews, alerts etc... I've gotten a little cheesed off with this chapter, had it beta'd then rewrote it a bit. Hopefully it isn't too bad. I was going to wait to post, but then thought, nah on to the next chapter! lol ttfn x


	6. Chapter 6

Tony coughed so hard he woke up gasping for air. Gibbs shoved a water glass in his hands just like he had done earlier in the night and helped him sit up.

"This isn't going to be pleasant is it?" Tony addressed no one in particular, feeling the mucus gathering in his throat begging to be expelled.

"It's going to get better." Gibbs said, handing Tony a tissue.

Tony coughed a few more times, bringing up the nasty green and brown gunk that confirmed for him he was indeed very sick.

"Oh yeah?" Tony asked tracking Gibbs movements as he walked away towards the motel rooms door.

"Yeah DiNozzo, there's a hurricane on its way." Gibbs smiled over his shoulder.

Tony looked to McGee, who was sat surrounded on his bed by stacks of carefully arranged papers.

"He's joking right?"

"Yeah Tony, Gibbs is joking." McGee only replied once Gibbs had left the room.

Tony didn't know when McGee and Gibbs had come to that conclusion. He'd been semi aware last night when Gibbs had essentially told McGee to stop dicking around with his computer and get to bed. How he would have loved to chime in, but at that point the shivers had calmed and he'd felt almost comfortable. Afraid any movement would cause a coughing fit Tony had opted to remain in his semi-conscious state and slowly drifted off. The last thing Tony remembered before he truly did fall asleep was the sound of an unquestionably bad spaghetti western, the soft yellow glow of the set much more comforting and not reminiscent in the least of the blue isolation lighting he remembered all too well from the last time he felt quite this crappy.

They both slipped into a moment of silence as McGee carried on with whatever it was he was doing and Tony made supreme effort to fully wake up. Just as he was contemplating making his way to the bathroom the door to their room immediately slammed open, revealing Gibbs, Ziva and Ducky each carrying file boxes. Wind blew around the room, disturbing McGee's finely organised work space. So while Tim chased his papers Tony got up and helped the others close the door.

"It is raining cats and dogs!" Ziva exclaimed shaking off her wet jacket after dumping the box of evidence she'd retrieved from the Van.

"Hey you got that one right!" Tony cheered, inducing another coughing fit for his trouble.

"From what I've managed to garner from our lovely host downstairs," Ducky began as he too removed his wet coat and retrieved a stethoscope from the ever present medical bag, "there is a back road connecting to the next town, from which you can circumvent the river, but with the storm only a fool would try it."

"Calling me a fool Duck?" Gibbs said dropping his box by the door to hold it shut.

Nobody commented, not even Tony as Ducky proceeded to push him back down onto the unmade bed and pull up his sweater to listen to his chest.

"Well we have the evidence, but I don't see how we can process any of it, without power even the laptop won't last long enough to up load our photos." Ziva shrugged.

"Actually my dear the power is back on." Ducky proved his point by flicking the nearest light switch. "Appears they are used to bad weather here and the hotel has an emergency generator which the manager hooked up this morning."

Ziva still looked unimpressed and by her stance alone Gibbs knew it wouldn't be long before she itched for action. McGee got a little excited and powered up his PDA again, hoping for a signal, deflating when he got nothing but a big fat x where the little antenna should be.

"Still no service though," he sighed, tossing the usually beloved machine onto the bed covers.

Gibbs gritted his teeth. Sometimes he wondered what the hell went through his agents' minds. As long as they had their heads they could still work the case, with or without computers.

"Until there's an evacuation we still investigate the scene, talk to the locals, process the evidence the best we can and-"

"Er boss?"

"What?" Gibbs snapped, hoping DiNozzo wasn't going to join in too.

Tony smiled thinly and pointed at the TV screen which he had flicked on whilst Ziva was complaining and McGee was fighting internet withdrawal. Instead of the usual array of commercials or day time crap Gibbs had never watched, every channel displayed the same message.

"Evacuation in progress, category 4 Hurricane Bertha expected by Midnight tomorrow," McGee read off the screen. "Who names a Hurricane Bertha?"

"Abby." Ziva and Tony said together.

Taking a deep breath Gibbs stood silent and thought through their options. In truth he had been considering taking that dirt road out of town if all else failed, but now, with a full hurricane warning in effect, that had changed the game plan considerably.

"I don't get it."

"What don't you get Tony?" McGee asked, ever eager to explain things to anyone who will listen.

"What's going to happen at Midnight tomorrow that isn't already going on?"

It sounded like an honest question and for a minute McGee was suspicious, wondering if he was being set up for some practical joke. Taking a good long look at Tony, the pale skin, the dark glassy eyes and McGee determined DiNozzo was probably just too ill to pick on him. Warning bells went off in his head at that realisation. If Tony was too ill to take the mick out of him then they were in worse trouble than he thought. To get his mind off the issues at hand McGee opted to simply answer the question.

"A hurricane warning can go out as early as 36 hours before the actual event. The weather we've been experiencing since we left Washington was probably the build-up."

"So it's going to get worse than this?" Tony pointed out the window at the rain and wind creating havoc, hardly a soul on the street.

"Oh yeah, way worse." McGee nodded, a little too enthusiastically for everyone's liking.

"How worse McGee?" Gibbs breathed out, needing the information before he made a decision.

"Well, it's hard to say without more information. The warning is for the state of Virginia so Lake Barcroft may not get the full force-"

"McGee!"

"- when hurricane Katarina hit landfall in Louisiana it was category 3."

"Wonderful." Tony muttered, staring at McGee, looking a little unnerved by what he just heard.

Gibbs didn't speak, but he echoed Tony's sentiment in his head. What choices he did have for getting his team home safely had just shrunk exponentially.

"With the bridge out we'll have little chance of evacuating. Our only choice is to remain inside and wait it out." Ducky fell heavily into the nearest chair.

"So we are not leaving here." Ziva grouched taking sentry at the motel window just like she had done the night before.

"We're stuck here." McGee said with dread.

"Yes, McGee and?" Ziva thought she had been clear the first time.

"No I mean we are stuck HERE." He swept the small room with his hands.

"Oh. OH" Ziva blanched. "We are going to be trapped in this tiny room, with Tony, for how long?"

"Hey!" Tony butted in, affronted at the mention of his name and his name only.

"Hurricane's build up and then down, accounting for the possible damage to the roads we could end up stuck here for days! What are we going to do?" McGee asked with dread.

Gibbs wanted to smack the pair of them, but caught the cheeky grin DiNozzo was aiming his way just in time. He had to hand it to him. There was no one else he knew who would have the nerve to smile at him right now.

"We have a murder to solve." Gibbs announced calmly with a smile of his own.

"Seriously Gibbs?" Ziva pushed off from her stance by the window to face him, arms folded, "no offence, but I don't see how without-"

"Pass these out DiNozzo." Gibbs said kicking one of the boxes he'd brought in over to the bed, ignoring Ziva.

"What are these, Boss?" Tony opened the box and picked out a file, wafting it in the air.

"Cold cases and rap files." Three questioning looks were immediately aimed his way. "From the Sheriff last night."

"You knew we wouldn't be making it out of here didn't ya boss?" Tony said teasingly, smile still fixed firmly to his face.

Gibbs glared instead of repeating himself. When they'd been forced back to town because the bridge had flooded, his gut had told him the crazy weather was more than a mere storm. He hadn't planned on not making it home today, but he had wanted to be prepared for the worst case scenario, knowing as he did that the best way to look after a sick DiNozzo was to keep him occupied and out of trouble. Though the smile looked oddly ghost like on Tony's too pale face he was glad to see it all the same. Having a case to solve, the old fashioned way, should be enough to keep all their minds off just how ill Tony could get over the next 24 or so hours.

Tony tossed stacks of files at each of his fellow agents including a pile for Ducky.

"Look for any similarities or connections to our petty officer, she is our only lead." Gibbs said before heading to the door.

"Where you going boss?" McGee queried.

Gibbs merely opened the door and disappeared in to the wind and rain. Tony shivered as the force of the cold wind hit him full on. He coughed, tried to cover it, but gave up when keeping a lid on it only seemed to make the irritation worse. The cough morphed into a gasp as he struggled to pull air into his lungs and for a spilt second he thought he might pass out. That was until he sensed someone move to sit down next to him.

Holding one hand to Tony's chest as support Ducky smacked his back a few times and the gunk blocking his airway came up with a disgusting wet noise. Spent, Tony threw himself back onto the bed with a groan. Ducky remained seated by his side uncharacteristically silent, patting his knee, listening as his erratic breathing calmed down.

"Should he… be going… out… there?" Tony asked no one in particular in-between sporadic breaths.

McGee hovered in the background. He'd witnessed Tony like this when he'd had the plague and, not for the first time, he wished Kate was still here to help him through it. He looked over at Ziva who was silently watching Tony and Ducky on the bed. He wanted to ask her what she was thinking. He thought maybe he could help explain things to her. Let her know how to help and what to expect. Before he could make his move Gibbs returned carrying coffee and no one dared comment on where he'd got it from.

"What's going on?" He asked his agents, sensing something was amiss and not believing for a second it was his impromptu trip outside into the impending hurricane.

"Nothing boss, we're… ready to roll." Tony struggled to sit up, pulled his stack of files onto his lap and started flicking through the top one without once looking at anyone, especially Gibbs.

Gibbs glared at DiNozzo. He knew Tony knew he was being glared at, though he tried desperately not to show it, but the constant shifting of his eyes and stiff posture gave him away. Ducky eventually broke the contest by clearing his throat and demanding Gibbs' attention. When Gibbs looked over at the M.E still sat at Tony's side, he received a stern shake of the head. Gibbs immediately softened, the glare falling from his face to reveal a pained worry filled expression the likes of which he doubted Ducky had seen since the last time one of the team were in serious trouble.

Without saying a word Gibbs settled down on the other side of Tony with his own stack and joined him in his perusal of the files. As everyone else followed his lead Gibbs nonchalantly gripped Tony's knee, unknowingly mimicking Ducky's comforting gesture from moments ago. Tony didn't stop reading the file, but he did relax, eventually bringing his feet up and under him to lie on his belly across the bed in-between Ducky and Gibbs.

They all read the files in silence for what seemed like hours. Tony had narrowly avoided drifting off several times, the less then entertaining reports not making it easy for him to stay in the here and now. Ducky had assured him the meds he was taking shouldn't be making him drowsy, but Tony knew from experience he didn't always have the expected reactions when it came to medication. Tony flicked through his six file and then doubled back.

"Got something DiNozzo?"

"Two murders, three days apart, different types of victim, but same dumping area." Tony looked up at Gibbs, still sat next him on the bed.

"I got one too boss, same dumping area, male victim." McGee held up the file he just picked up, noting the location the body was found.

"How long ago McGee?" Gibbs looked over at him.

McGee scanned the file looking for the pertinent information.

"Nearly two years."

"Mine are three years." Tony added before Gibbs had to ask.

He followed his statement up with a yawn, which was different than a cough, though no more welcomed. He had work to do, he couldn't just dose off when he felt like it. Unfortunately his body had other ideas and Tony felt helpless as his eyelids closed of their own accord.

"Who's got the most recent files?" Gibbs asked, watching diligently as DiNozzo lost his battle with wakefulness.

"I have." Ducky spoke.

He'd since moved to sit more comfortably in the hard chair by the dresser.

"Look at around 12 months ago." Gibbs instructed without taking his eyes off Tony.

While Ducky flicked through his pile Ziva approached him with a blanket which she promptly covered Tony up with. Giving Gibbs a smile to show she understood the situation a little better. He surprised her by returning her gesture with a small sad smile of his own.

"Found one."

"Who was the victim?" He asked, instinctively placing a comforting hand on Tony's back when he began to shift restlessly.

"Jessica Bertram, 27, a photographer visiting for-"

"-McGee?" Gibbs cut Ducky off.

"Mine was a homeowner, though not a local, rented his place out. Kyle Spooner, 47."

"William Klein and Beverley Sanchez, tourists, different ages, no connections." Tony said seemingly in his sleep.

Everyone stared at him, though Tony hadn't moved from his prone position, his eyes were still closed, head resting comfortably on folded arms.

Gibbs tipped his head back and laughed without making a sound, Ziva just looked put out.

"Jethro, there's another one." Ducky interrupted the moment. "A Mark Peterson 35, visiting friends in the area."

Ziva left Tony's side and flicked through her pile quickly scanning for the relevant connections, the one at the bottom gave her the answers.

"I've a Tiffany Saunders, 17, vacationing with her parents." Ziva leaned over to look at McGee's file. "Three days before McGee's murder."

They all stared at each other.

"That's two every year for the past four years. Three days apart." McGee imparted.

"That means-"

Gibbs face hardened. What had seemed like a simple case of find the murderer, bring justice to the victim and go home had turned into a hunt for a serial killer.

"That means we have one day to catch this bastard before another body turns up."

TBC…

Thanks bunches again for the wonderful reviews, alerts, favourites! And don't worry, I do my best not to leave plot holes;) ttfn x


	7. Chapter 7

When Tony woke up again it was to find himself wrapped rather snuggly in a fleece blanket and Ziva sitting next to him on the bed.

"Good Afternoon."

"What time is it?" He squinted up at her.

"About one," she answered him with a smile, not looking away from the file she was reading. "You've been asleep less than an hour."

"Where is everyone?" He blearily scanned the room.

Tony sat up carefully and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"McGee is in the bathroom, Ducky is trying to get information from the motel staff on the hurricane and Gibbs left to hunt down the sheriff."

"I hope he doesn't kill him." McGee said exiting the bathroom and retaking his place on the other bed where he was organising the pertinent files and re-filing the irrelevant ones. "There has to be a good reason the sheriff didn't mention the previous killings."

Tony allowed the information he'd been given to soak into his tired and fuzzy brain. His ears felt like they'd been stuffed with cotton wool, while his head was pounding as if he'd been on a four day bender only without the fond memories.

"Do you really think it was a good idea for him to leave again? I mean hurricane and all?" Tony eventually spoke.

"Well statistically the eye of the storm probably won't reach us until tomorrow. It's not a good idea to be outside but-"

Ziva audibly huffed.

"It's Gibbs and he'll do what he pleases regardless."

"A little touchy are we Zee-va!" Tony poked her side and received the death glare.

"Yes I am. And so should you be. You're sick. Gibbs is …" Ziva didn't want to go into what she had discussed with Ducky the night before. "We should not be here!"

"I shouldn't even be here today!" Tony shouted in a put-on whiny voice before immediately explaining. "'Clerks', Kevin Smith directed. Dante's this clerk who is such a dweeb he goes into work on his day off-"

"You go into work on your day off." Ziva interrupted.

Tony gave his best 'well duh' face before clarifying.

"Because Gibbs makes me."

"Why is it that Gibbs will not accept that what happened yesterday is a big deal?" She said, changing the subject, and much more quietly, so McGee couldn't hear.

"Because it isn't" Tony responded noncommittally.

"Don't you start," Ziva growled, hands flying above her head in frustration.

Tony over exaggerated ducking which only served to make her angrier.

"It's bad enough McGee is walking around acting all repugnant."

Tony laughed and looked over at McGee as he gasped and sucked his finger. He'd gotten a paper cut.

"I think you mean redundant." Tony didn't think that was quite right either, but it was closer than 'repugnant.'

Ziva continued regardless.

"I thought you at least understood. Sometimes… we are the-"

"Victims" They say at the same time.

"Yes." Ziva almost screamed, sounding amazed that he understood what she was trying, and failing to communicate. "Why is that such a hard word for them? McGee acts as if his world will explode if he even thinks it."

"That's because for McGee it probably will." Tony sympathised, "he fails at nothing."

Tony knew all about the pressure to succeed. His father had drilled it into him many times when he was living at home that the key to a happy and fulfilling life was success. Of course success to his father meant money, woman and expensive whiskey. If Tony had known as child what he knew now then he would never have tried to so hard to get in his father's good graces.

"Being a victim is not being a failure." Ziva stated, astonished.

"Try telling that to Gibbs." Tony shrugged.

In truth he knew that was not how Gibbs saw others, only himself, but Tony didn't have the words or energy to try and explain that to Ziva right now.

"Why is it you don't also think that way?" Ziva questioned him.

"You think it contrasts with my macho image?" Tony laughed, but Ziva's face left no room for deflection and he sobered. "I think we share something familiar. We both accept that being a victim of someone else's circumstances is just unavoidable."

For a second he sees what he believes to be an understanding in her eyes. There was no doubt they came from two very different parts of the world, but what they had in common, a parental line that left little to be desired, bonded them together in shared understanding. Had neither of them met Gibbs then both of them would surely have ended up in the gutter eventually.

"Parents are supposed to protect their kids." Tony chuckled, "know who told me that? A serial killer."

Tony waggled his eyebrows which had Ziva laughing like a teenager on her first date.

"I was going to say Gibbs." Ziva said through her laughter.

"He'd probably agree." Tony mused, also laughing.

"I certainly would." Gibbs said as he slammed open the door. Or possibly Gibbs opened the door and the wind slammed it the rest of the way making a handle dent in the wall behind it.

"Good news boss?" Tony deflected immediately.

"What?" He snapped back, kicking the door shut and shaking out of his wet jacket.

"Erm… it was more of a question for you." Tony said, quickly pretending to look busy by grabbing one of Ziva's files and flicking through it.

Gibbs was beyond annoyed. He'd driven over to the sheriff's office to demand answers as to why he hadn't mentioned the previous deaths his team had discovered, only the sheriff wasn't in and no one present seemed inclined to tell him where he was. He got there was a hurricane on the way, but he had a murder to solve and hopefully before it hit.

"Where's Ducky?" Gibbs chose to ignore them.

"He went downstairs to see if there was any more information on the hurricane." McGee piped in, he pointed to the door as he saw Ducky walk passed the window, "he's here now."

Ducky walked briskly through the door, opening it only as wide as necessary to slip inside and promptly shut it before any of the rain could make its way in.

"My friend downstairs informs me that the hurricane is still scheduled to hit around Midnight tonight. Also I asked him to get in touch with the sheriff and he'll be in touch shortly." Ducky announced upon his return.

"Well how'd you manage that?" Gibbs had spoken to the desk the clerk earlier and he wasn't exactly open to assisting them.

"Jethro, it is amazing what simply asking politely gets you." Ducky's eyes sparkled with mischief.

The glare Gibbs aimed at him bounced right off.

"I'll have to bring you along on all our investigations Duck."

"I'd rather not all the same Jethro." Ducky hung his wet coat with the others drying off in the bathroom. "Although I may have an answer as to why the local sheriff had neglected to notice or even mention this pattern of murders."

"And?"

"Well it appears that the current Sheriff has only been in the position two months."

"What happened to the last one?" Tony asked.

"Died." Ducky looked thoughtful. "He was only Ninety-two."

"Only." Tony repeated before he could stop himself.

"Well, it appears Lake Barcroft is such a small town with so few permanent residents that he didn't see the point of retiring." Ducky chuckled.

"Unbelievable." Gibbs muttered. "McGee, what is the date of the earliest murder we can tie to the area?"

"2003 boss." McGee did the math. "He'd have been eighty-eighty when the first murder occurred."

Gibbs looked at Ducky expecting some kind of protest at the assumption that just because he was old, it didn't mean he couldn't do his job.

"What aren't you telling me Duck?" Gibbs asked when no protest came.

"His cause of Death was natural causes, however." Ducky paused, knowing how this next piece of information would be received. "Apparently it was widely known that the sheriff had begun to show signs of Alzheimer's."

Gibbs shook his head, looking simultaneously annoyed and dumbfounded.

"How did-"

"Jethro I'm afraid I have no more answers for you. Those are questions you will need to ask the new sheriff."

Gibbs didn't see the point in following that line of inquiry at the moment. The sheriff's office had screwed up, period. In short, they were no closer to finding the facts than they were this morning.

Gibbs decided it was time for a different approach. If they were in the office now he'd have McGee put everything on the plasma. He needed to see the connection between the victims before they could start to make some progress. Gibbs visually searched the room until he found Tony's rucksack.

"Something I can help you with Boss?" Tony asked calmly, watching as his stuff was tossed out on to the floor.

Gibbs rummaged through the bag, pulling out all manner of crap, including half-eaten bag of chips, a tube of super-glue and a yogi bear yo-yo.

"That's not mine!" Tony protested at Gibbs' reproving look.

Gibbs shook his head in defeat, he didn't have time to contemplate his senior field agent's mental age it at the moment. Unzipping a side pocket he eventually found what he was looking for. Along with the super-glue, it was part and parcel of DiNozzo's bag of tricks. A permanent marker.

Tony coughed, spat some gunk into the offered tissue from Ziva then asked the question everyone in the room was thinking.

"What are you going to do with that?"


	8. Chapter 8

They went through the case files one by one identifying the similarities and any possibly leads. Gibbs taking a marker to the wall was new and sure to cause trouble with the motel owner, but Gibbs never was one to worry about expense accounts. If it got the job done it was worth every penny.

Tony stood and admired the marker covered walls.

"You know, I think it gives the place a little je-ne-sais-quoi. "

"I didn't know you spoke French Tony." Ziva came to stand beside him.

"He doesn't. He only knows dirty words and clichés." McGee deadpanned coming up behind them.

Tony sneered at McGee, but refused to rise to the bait. Mainly because rising would require energy that he just didn't have at this point. He was putting all his concentration into remaining upright.

"What have we got?" Gibbs asked returning from yet another coffee run.

"Four years, eight bodies, all found in the same exact area as Petty Officer Molls." Tony reported, finishing with a cough that had him doubling over.

Gibbs put his coffee to one side and pushed Tony back down on the bed.

"What about the families?" Ziva spoke up as Gibbs busied himself fetching and practically force feeding Tony his pills. "Surely they would not have been happy with unsolved outcomes."

"Not all were unsolved." McGee retrieved the marker from Gibbs and added to the wall. "An arrest was made on the murder of Tiffany Saunders. Kevin Bloom, her boyfriend. He already had convictions and was out on bail at the time of her murder."

"What about the others?" Gibbs asked, leaving DiNozzo to his own devices for a minute while he joined McGee.

"The photographer was classed as accidental. They assumed she fell from a tree, broke her neck." Ziva read out, having grabbed a file from McGee's organised pile.

"The tourists from Tony's files were both blamed on the same man, an unknown drifter, never caught." McGee added.

They went through all eight and with the exception of only one that remained open and unsolved, the case was either classed as accidental or a suspect was arrested.

"Surely these can't be a coincidence, Boss."

"You think, DiNozzo?" Gibbs snapped.

Tony opened his mouth to make one of his usual quips, but as was happening so often recently, he nearly choked on his own words.

"Damn-it" Tony cussed between deep breaths once the fit had ended.

Tony opened his eyes to find Gibbs and Ducky on either side of him, Gibbs rubbing a hand up and down his back, helping him to cough up the nastiness that the pneumonia was building up in his lungs and Ducky with the stethoscope again, ready to check that things hadn't worsened since the last time.

"You know Gibbs… you can't snap at me one minute and coming running to help me the next. I get easily confused."

The barb was supposed to lighten the mood his little bout with oxygen deprivation had caused and it worked. Gibbs hit him with one of the discarded folders and stood up, moving to stand next to McGee looking at the wall again while Ducky checked him out.

"What's next boss?" McGee inquired.

Gibbs allowed a small pleased smile to grace his lips, silently thanking McGee for ignoring the little by-play he and DiNozzo were having and keeping focused on the case. At least one of them needed to.

"DiNozzo?"

"Interview the local's Boss." Tony responded immediately, in-between deep breaths as Ducky instructed.

Gibbs smiled at the familiarity of DiNozzo's unwavering enthusiasm, despite being nearly dead on his feet.

"You mean those that didn't evacuate the minute they saw the storm coming?" McGee added pessimistically, losing any kudos he may have just earned.

"Nah, every town, not matter how small, has the creepy house with the old geezer that never leaves no matter what. It's not a town in boondocks America without one."

Gibbs looked heavenward. He'd thought a man of his age would be passed the point of having his patience tested by the young and immature.

"And where do you suggest we find this person DiNozzo?"

Tony smiled his winning 'You know' smile. Gibbs wanted to smack him, but hell, the pleased as punch grin that let Gibbs know he was happy despite his declining health knocked the hard-ass right out of him. He knew he was likely to regret his next decision, but at the moment there wasn't any way he could say no to that face.

Gibbs grabbed their Jackets, chucking one at DiNozzo.

"Come on then."

…

The diner was across the street from the motel. Gibbs had been in several times already to fetch coffee, but hadn't spoken to anyone except the waitress and then only to place his order. He'd known exactly where DiNozzo was planning to get his information from when he'd asked the question, which is why he was ok with letting him have this little trip. Ducky had given him a rather disapproving look as they left, but Gibbs knew if he let Tony out to play now, he'd be much easier to handle later on. Plus the DiNozzo charm could really come in handy. From the limited exposure he'd had with the locals he'd already deduced they didn't like federal agents.

The pair battled their way across the street, Tony stumbling through the diner's door with as much grace as possible with over 60mph winds at his back.

"Can I get you boys something?" The cheery waitress addressed them before the door bell had even stopped chiming.

No one else was in the diner, save the cook and an old man nestled in a booth in the corner, who looked like he'd lived in that seat for more than fifty years and no bit of wind or rain was going to move him out of it.

"I can't believe you're still open." Tony opened with a smile.

Gibbs saw the waitress eye him up, clearly recognising him from his earlier visits, before she returned her gaze to Tony.

"Always open honey, rain or shine." The waitress sparkled, offering up a freshly brewed pot. "Coffee?"

"Please," He nodded, treating her to the classic DiNozzo smile.

Gibbs was impressed. Tony hadn't coughed once yet, he sounded almost healthy. It scared him at how adept he was at covering up the truth when he truly set his mind to it.

Tony said something else to the waitress that made her smile. Gibbs hung back, still listening but letting DiNozzo do his thing while he scouted out the street through the diners large windows. He didn't fail to miss Tony's chuckle when the waitress added, 'And for your Dad?'

"Coffee to go please Jeanine," Tony replied.

Gibbs shook his head and walked over to the old man.

"Anyone sitting here?"

The man looked up and offered Gibbs a seat.

"Help yourself," the man picked up his own cup, "you the feds?"

Gibbs nodded mutely and slipped into the opposite side of the booth.

"Have you seen this woman?" Gibbs pulled out Lauren Molls' Navy ID they'd retrieved from the body.

"Yep."

"You talk to her?"

"Nope."

Gibbs waited him out, just as he was beginning to think he'd get no more the man spoke.

"Talked to Earl," he said noncommittally.

"Earl?" Gibbs would swear he heard Tony's grin from across the room.

Earl, every small town had to have one.

"Young lad who works in the store," the man pointed down the street. "They got real friendly."

The old man lapsed into silence, looking like he'd nodded off right there.

"Hey dad?"

The cheeky call came from behind and Gibbs held in the smirk as well as he could before turning around to glare at his oh, so very special, Agent.

"I got those directions." Tony was smiling enthusiastically, almost bouncing.

Gibbs studied him, wondering if it was from the excitement of actually doing something or the tremors he'd noticed that had been steadily coursing through his body since they'd walked into the diner. The effort of keeping upright and pretending not to slowly succumb to the effects of pneumonia was clearly taking their toll on him. Gibbs stood without a word to the old man, and retrieved his coffee from the counter. Gripping Tony's forearm they steadily walked out together, Gibbs giving him a questioning look that demanded answers.

"Well I didn't think the Federal Agent card would get us very far." Tony shrugged, his only response as to why he'd not identified himself.

That wasn't what Gibbs was asking, but didn't bother reminding him that he'd already visited the diner several times since their arrival and that the most of the town would probably know who they were by now.

"What you got, DiNozzo?" He said patiently, waiting to step out of the cover of the doorway into the rain.

Tony lapsed into a momentary silence, looking like he was concentrating really hard on what he was supposed to say next. Forgetting that Gibbs had already visited the diner was one thing. Now he was having trouble remembering a conversation he'd had only minutes ago. Gibbs' gut was telling him he'd made a mistake in letting Tony out on this field trip.

"According to Jeanine, the town crony lives on the other side of the Lake, near our crime scene." Tony replied eventually without a hint that he knew Gibbs was treading lightly with him.

"Really?"

"We need to talk to her, Boss. She may be our only lead."

"She maybe our killer," he shot back, studying DiNozzo carefully.

"Of course there's that." Tony paused thoughtfully. "What did yours say?"

"Lauren Molls got friendly with the bag boy at the store."

"Really? Lake side reclose or the bag boy. There's a movie in there somewhere."

Gibbs shook his head, keeping a firm hold on Tony as they quickly crossed the storm ravaged street back to the motel.

…

"Got a lead boss," McGee declared as soon as they entered.

"So have we." Tony said pushing the door shut behind him.

"Tony, go dry off." Gibbs pushed him towards the bathroom then looked to McGee. "What you got?"

"Boss I'm fine, I'll only get wet again when we leave to interview-" Tony averted his eyes from Gibbs' harsh glare. "Going to dry off Boss!"

Gibbs tracked him all the way to the small bathroom and waited until Tony shut the door before turning back to McGee.

"Aside from all the victims not being locals, we've found another connection." McGee grabbed a folder. "Five out of the eight victims were last seen in the local store or reportedly heading to it."

"Was the owner ever suspected in any of the cases?" Gibbs asked, adding it to the information he'd garnered from the old man about bag boy Earl.

"Questioned on the two from last year, but nothing more."

Gibbs puzzled that over. There were too many holes for them to make any solid connections.

"What about evidence of sexual assault? Lauren Molls was missing her underwear." Gibbs focused on their victim.

"No evidence of sexual assault in any of the cases." McGee reported, checking his notes.

"I think Tony may have already provided an explanation for that one." Ducky spoke up, having been content to sit and watch the agents at work until now.

"What am I explaining?" Tony came out of the bathroom, hair towel dried, once again wearing the NIS sweater.

"Why Lauren Molls is missing her underwear." Ducky clarified for him.

"Ah VPL." Tony said knowingly.

"V-"

"Visible Panty Line McVirgin." Tony grinned. "Ducky said she was dressed rather provocatively?" Tony grinned and dropped onto the bed, earning himself an eye roll from Ziva, "She was probably going to meet someone, a date, right? Well I've known woman and even some guys who prefer to go commando in tight pants."

"I don't want to know about your dates DiNozzo." Ziva slurred.

"Until I perform an autopsy I can't be sure," Ducky jumped in before Tony could offer up a rebuttal, "but the exam at the scene presented no evidence of trauma. In fact aside from a few scrapes to her knuckles, there was no obvious cause of death for our victim."

"She fought back." Gibbs stated, connecting the dots.

"It's possible." Ducky nodded.

"So the killer may not know his victim's well, for her to have had the opportunity to fight, shows he wasn't prepared."

"The evidence we collected from under her fingers, if we could get it tested then we might identify our killer straight away."

"Well that isn't an option. We find the killer and prove it evidence not the other way around." Gibbs growled and ended the topic before it could start. "The others, they have family? Friends?"

"Most were either single or divorced. According to the case reports, aside from the girl holidaying with her parents the victims had no close family to even claim the bodies." Ziva took her turn, "which explains why nobody ever questioned the cause of death."

Because no one really cared. Tony thought about how many murders he'd investigated working homicide in Baltimore and the sheer number of unclaimed bodies. There had been a time, many years ago, when he'd felt a connection to those lost people who seemingly had no one to miss them. He had often thought, should he ever be killed, would his father notice he was missing? Would he bother to look if he did? It wasn't something he thought about anymore. If he was even five minutes late for work and not answering his cell phone Gibbs would have a BOLO out on him within minutes. Rule number three, never be unreachable. Tony had only knowingly broke that once. Never, ever again.

"So he targeted visitors to the area, with no close ties or next of kin to make a fuss. Seems like he knew his victims to me." Tony offered up the tentative connection.

McGee looked pensive.

"But if he is researching his victims, why didn't he know she was Navy?"

"What makes you think he didn't?" Ziva questioned.

"Even without close family ties the Navy," Tony pointed at everyone present, "would investigate. Not the killers M.O."

"Gossip." Gibbs announced.

"What?"

"He didn't research them. He talked to them." Gibbs spurred into action, checking and securing his weapon.

"She probably didn't tell him she was Navy." Tony concluded.

"Where in a small town would every visitor go at some point?"

"The store." McGee and Tony said together.

"McGee, Ziva gear up." Gibbs said heading for the door.

Tony stood up, looking put out.

"Boss?"

Gibbs turned and they held eye contact as he spoke.

"DiNozzo stay here with Ducky."

"I can… help." Tony dissolved into a coughing fit, his jump up from the bed having been too much for him.

Ducky gave Gibbs a nod, which was gratefully returned before he followed Ziva and McGee out. He'd caught the look of dejected disappointment on the lads face as the door shut behind them, leaving him behind and it reminded Ducky of something he had always wanted to ask the young man, but rarely the right time had come to approach the subject. Looking around the empty room, with nowhere to go, it seemed Ducky had been finally granted the right set of circumstances to ask his question and hopefully help the boy Jethro had taken under his wing so many years ago.

"Anthony, dear boy," Ducky settled down next to him, letting him get his breathing under control in his own time. "I'm wondering if you can help me with something."

"Sure," Tony answered in between taking sips of the water Ducky had just handed him.

Ducky took a minute to organise his words, knowing as he did one slip up would do more damage than simply letting Anthony alone to stew in his own mind.

"Why does it surprise you that people care about you?"

"What? I don't," Tony laughed. "Come on… Ducky…" Tony shook his head nervously, obviously thrown completely off kilter with Ducky's bluntness.

"Don't lie to me my boy, I may not be as good as Jethro in interrogations, but I can spot a lie when I hear one."

It was a trick he'd learned from Jethro. Don't pander, just get to the point as quickly as possible, Ducky would bet there was a rule to that affect somewhere.

"You're going to interrogate me Ducky?"

"Don't deflect either."

He knew Anthony was aware of why he wasn't going to be allowed down the street to interview the store keeper. He'd just proved he couldn't stand with dissolving into a coughing fit worthy of a two pack a day smoker, let alone last a walk in an approaching hurricane. Yet the look on his face communicated so many things, most poignantly of all was that he clearly thought he was letting everyone down

"I think I have to go… you hear that? I hear that…" Tony tried to get up, but Ducky managed to hold him down.

When it became apparent Tony was not going to make this easy on either of them Ducky tried his usual method at getting his point across.

"You know I'm reminded of time when I met a very energetic young man… " Ducky mused, ignoring Tony's embarrassment at being so weakened that he was unable to escape.

Ducky had been where he was most days at NCIS, working in autopsy. Gerald had been his assistant at the time and Ducky remembered him wearing those infernal headphones.

"Gerald!" Ducky shouted for what would be the last time.

"Sorry Doctor, I didn't hear you." Gerald said removing one ear piece.

"To Abby please." Ducky gave him the sample from the body he was working on and sent him on his way.

As Gerald exited Ducky observed as a very bouncy young man practically skipped into the room.

"Hey Doctor Mallard!" Tony grinned.

"Anthony, how many times my dear boy, please call me Ducky." Ducky smiled at the exuberant young man Jethro had hired recently. "What brings you down here?"

"DiNozzo," Gibbs barked, walking through the door right behind his new protégée.

Ducky could see how well the two were working together. There was a spring in Jethro's step that he hadn't personally seen in a long time. Of course he was going through a rather sticky divorce, but somehow the young man Gibbs had brought home from Baltimore, as Abby had coined 'like a lost puppy condemned at the pound', had unknowingly managed something no one else at NCIS had in months. He made Jethro smile.

"I only just got here boss." Tony spun around facing Jethro.

"Get up to Abby, she has something for us." Gibbs coolly ordered, though Ducky noted neither the tone nor gruff manner seemed to faze the young man.

"On it boss!"

Ducky saw the grin appear on his friends face as Tony bounced out of the room the same way he had entered, smile still firmly fixed to his face.

"The new lad is very interesting." Ducky said as he cut into the rib cage of the body in front of him.

"Interesting is one word for it." Gibbs said, grin dropped, approaching the table.

"Of course you'll have to tread carefully." Ducky continued as if Gibbs hadn't spoken.

"And why's that Duck?"

"Well." Ducky took pause, not having expected Jethro to ask the question. "It's been a while since Stan left. You've not had a partner in a while, let alone a team."

Ducky didn't want to throw doubt on what was becoming a very close friendship, even if Jethro hadn't realised it yet. But being older and wiser he couldn't help but see the potential pitfalls they may face, knowing Jethro as he did and judging from what he'd learnt from his, albeit brief, exposure to one Anthony DiNozzo Jr.

"I don't think the two of us constitute a team Duck." Gibbs spoke, then added, "Director's pushing for it though."

The fact that Jethro was willingly talking about something other than the active case told Ducky there was definitely something his friend needed to work out.

"Yes we did hear about the new transfer. Have you told Anthony about Agent Blackadder yet?"

"Something I'm missing here Duck?"

Now it was Ducky's turn to pause.

"I'm not sure." He said thoughtfully.

"Well now I am worried." Gibbs said, surprised and suspicious. "DiNozzo said something to you?"

"He's said quite a bit." Ducky smiled, "but nothing about himself mind you or how he came to have your endorsement." Ducky ended with a sly look.

Gibbs smiled fondly, but gave nothing away.

"A story for another time then," Ducky let it drop, sure he'd get the truth soon enough, but in the meantime Ducky wanted to communicate his concerns. "You still need to tread lightly with that boy. He needs a high level of attention."

"Yeah, I've noticed."

"Not something you knew previously I take it." Ducky stated, taking note of Gibbs' reaction.

"Is there a point to this?"

Ducky could see Jethro was getting agitated and he knew needed to rein in his point.

"I guess I'm concerned that your usual method of dealing with your probies, while has many a young agent recoiling in fear-"

"Not DiNozzo."

"Yes I have noticed he doesn't seem deterred. As I was saying, he actively seeks approval, specifically yours," Ducky looked his friend sternly in the eye. "Don't abuse that Jethro. I dare say the boy has had enough of that in his young life."

Ducky would never forget the look in his friend's eye when he replied.

"I know, Duck. Believe me, I know."

Thankfully Jethro had been in one of his better moods that day so the conversation had been welcomed. Ducky was aware Gibbs knew a lot more about his agents than his agents even realised. Gibbs' background checks were legendary and did not stop at the professional, if it was ever written, recorded or spoken of he'd find it. Gibbs prided himself on knowing everything about the people he worked with, even if that didn't travel both ways. It would be a year later, over a hospital bed in ICU that Gibbs would confide to Ducky the knowledge he had of Tony's father and subsequent upbringing.

Ducky had fallen into silence after telling Tony the story about that conversation, letting his memories of that sad day in Bethesda resurface.

"Are you okay Tony?" Ducky queried when he came back to the present, realising the silence had reined too long.

He hadn't meant to embarrass the lad, but he'd learnt with DiNozzo it was sometimes better to just spell it out rather than letting him guess where he stood in their lives. Ducky hoped he'd accomplished his goal of showing Tony that Gibbs understood him better than he probably realised and that unlike his father, Gibbs had made him stay behind because he cared, not because Tony was a burden to him.

"That was a long time ago," Tony sounded distant.

"Seven years is not a 'long time'" Ducky chuckled. "When you get to my age dear boy…"

"I don't know why I think the worst. Mother issues I guess." Tony cut Ducky off, "I've never told you about her have I?"

Ducky was surprised at the sudden Segway. Opting to let the conversation flow in the direction Tony took it Ducky refrained from speaking and simple shook his head in the negative.

"Sounds rather stupid, I feel stupid. Talking about her, I don't…" Tony shrugged, unable to continue, at a total loss for what he wanted to say.

"Did you ever grieve her?" Ducky encouraged, sensing this new openness wouldn't last long.

Tony looked up wide eyed at Ducky.

"I was eight." Tony said as if that explained everything. "My father, you know good old Dad. He moved on fairly quickly. I guess I just went with it, step moms and all that." Tony coughed, but this time it was brief and quickly sated with another sip of water. "Truth is I followed his example. Some of my stepmoms were, well they had plenty of money and we always had nice places to live. He was in-between wives when we took the vacation to Maui."

"Left you in the hotel," Ducky spoke, clearly remembering it being mentioned at a crime scene last year.

"You've heard this one." Tony nodded, smiling, "yeah. I was twelve. He had… business to take care of, she was very beautiful, so he told me when I final saw him back home, where and my bags were packed and waiting.

Oh yes, this is the why I was disinherited story." Tony let out a humourless chuckle and Ducky began to regret his pushing. "The room service bill I ran up wasn't strictly just for me. I knew my father, when he didn't come back that night I figured he was working on step mom number four. So I used the DiNozzo charm, made a few new friends, invited them back to the hotel and we got completely wasted on my father's dime."

"Oh my," Ducky said before he could sensor himself.

That was not something he'd expected to hear. The Anthony DiNozzo he knew was young and playful, with a dark side, but never had he thought about him being irresponsible. Somehow it didn't fit with the personality of the lad he'd come to love and care for.

"He was so pissed when he got the bill," Tony laughed as if he hadn't heard him.

Ducky didn't comment on the fact that he was only twelve and his father's apparent concern was the room service bill.

"Anyway, he ordered me home, cab picked me up from the airport and that same cab dropped me off at boarding school. Next time I saw him it was a year later and he was married again."

In the silence following that story all Ducky could hear was the wailing of the wind as it pushed against the door.

"That's a rather disturbing story Anthony." Ducky spoke eventually, too shocked to feign politeness.

"It is isn't it?" Tony agreed, head down, hands de-threading one of the motels substandard bed sheets. "I'm kind of glad all fathers aren't like mine. Some kids get great dads."

Ducky repeated that last comment several times in his head before connecting the meaning to his original point of Tony being surprised when people showed they cared.

"You were only eight."

TBC…

…

A/N: Hello! Thanks to all the new reviewers and bigger thanks to those that keep coming back to read more;)

A/N 2: If the flashback didn't meld well and anybody got a little like 'eh…what's going on?' lol, or if it did and it was totally fluid and I pulled it off without breaking from the story *g* then please let me know, as I was in two minds of how to show it so any feedback there would be great;D. ttfn!


	9. Chapter 9

Gibbs and the others arrived at the local store to find it closed, but the door not locked. They entered cautiously, McGee and Ziva clearing the rear while Gibbs remained up front.

Ziva entered a back store room gun in hand, pointed down. She heard a noise.

"NCIS, Freeze!"

"Well hello there." A man stepped out from behind some shelving. "Can I help you young lady?"

Ziva lowered the weapon and motioned for him to walk out to the front of the store, Ziva following cautiously behind.

"Agent Gibbs I presume." The man greeted before Ziva could say anything. "You don't look Italian." He then turned and said to McGee.

"Special Agent McGee," Tim introduced himself cautiously, realising he had just been mistaken for DiNozzo.

Gibbs narrowed his gaze as he assessed the man.

"You the owner?" He barked.

"That's right. Tom Fielding."

"You know who we are?" Ziva said, noting though he had identified Gibbs and was clearly aware of Tony's name, he'd as yet to acknowledge her or McGee.

"Whole town knows who you are. Can't keep much private in Barcroft." He snuffed, settling Ziva's nerves only slightly.

"We are starting to see that." She replied.

"Lauren Molls?" Gibbs dropped the name to judge Fielding's reaction.

He tried to move back around the counter, but Ziva halted him by merely stepping in his path. Fielding didn't react visible to the restriction.

"That the girl they found?" He asked noncommittally.

Gibbs nodded.

"Shame. She was pretty, came in a few times. Got on well with Earl. He's heartbroken." Fielding shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

"Heartbroken over a girl he met only days ago?" Gibbs pressed him.

Fielding didn't give any sign that he was bothered by the questioning. He remained nonplussed despite the weapons still being drawn, though no longer aimed at him by Ziva and McGee.

"It's a small town Agent Gibbs, not much chance for dating." Fielding turned to wink at Ziva, "especially a pretty little thing like that."

Gibbs held his arm out and stopped Ziva before she could take even a step towards him.

"Earl got a last name?"

"Henderson."

"And where is Earl now?"

"I haven't seen him since yesterday," Fielding continued to act as if nothing was out of the ordinary. "Assumed he left as soon as the storm moved in. We get bad weather a lot, most get out while the getting's good."

"Not you?"

"Trapped tourists are a goldmine. I make more during a storm than I do in a whole summer." A feral grin spread across Fielding's worn features.

"And I thought small towns where all about community." McGee commented, voice low, but still heard by everyone present.

Gibbs wasn't getting a good feeling from Tom Fielding, but he also didn't think he was their man. His lack of interest didn't mesh well with the profile of their probable serial killer. And if it turned out this wasn't a serial killing, though he doubted it, even then Fielding still seemed more like a man of little action.

"I've only been in Barcroft two years, took over from my grandfather. He was the small town type. I lost my job and had no place else to go."

That nailed it for Gibbs. He wasn't their guy. They exited the store into the rain and practically ran for shelter, holding off from discussing the interview until they were back in the room.

"That was different." McGee said as he climbed the stairs of the motel.

He was dripping wet, leaving a wet trail behind him on every step. As the stairwell opened up on the balcony outside their room he braced himself against the onslaught of wind and rain. Trash swirled the floor by their feet and McGee really wanted to get inside. No wonder Gibbs hadn't wanted Tony to accompany them to the store. He was perfectly healthy and still felt like it was all he could do to remain up right.

"If he really has only been in Barcroft two years then he can't be our killer, but we also can't check the information unless we can get in touch with Abby." Ziva started, holding her coat up to block some of the rain from her body.

"He said his grandfather owned the store, he's clearly been here before, don't rule it out." Gibbs said coming up behind and over taking them, looking unaffected by the intense conditions.

Gibbs approached their motel door and felt in his gut that something was wrong. Just as he put his palm on the handle the door swung open inward.

"Jethro, thank god."

"What's wrong duck?" Gibbs asked storming into the room, gun drawn, searching, Ziva and McGee on his six.

"He's gone." Ducky took a breath. "He was talking about the case and then I went to the bathroom and-"

"Damn-it DiNozzo," Gibbs looked heavenward praying for strength. "Not your fault Duck. I didn't realise he needed a damn babysitter."

"What is he thinking?" Ziva demanded.

"He isn't!" Gibbs growled, securing his weapon. "McGee, Ziva go through the rap files, find anybody connected to the store or Earl or Fielding."

"What are you going to do boss?"

Gibbs paused and chewed on the inside of his cheek, quelling his anger.

"I'm going to find DiNozzo and drag his sorry ass back here."

"Don't hit him too hard Gibbs, we don't need to add concussion to the list." Ziva cautioned, though she put little feeling into it.

"I'll be slapping more than his damn head when I catch up with him!" Gibbs shouted, leaving two Special Agents and one M.E fearing for their friend's safety.

"I've never been so glad I'm not Tony." McGee grimaced upon hearing the door slam.

Ducky and Ziva remained quiet, though they agreed with the sentiment. Ziva handed over the box of rap files to McGee and together they began their search.

"We better find something before he gets back."

Gibbs entered the diner looking wind swept, his hopes quashed when he didn't immediately see his agent.

"Hey sugar." The waitress, Janine he remembered, greeted him. "You looking for your boy?"

Boy. The shoe definitely fit right now. Janine couldn't have been much older than Tony in years, though she looked worn, probably from a hard life spent on her feet. Calling Tony a boy showed she clearly was adept at reading people.

"You seen him?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Came in about five minutes ago." She said, pouring a coffee into a take-out cup. "Didn't look so good."

"Where he go?"

"He ordered a coffee black and drove off."

"He drove?" Gibbs looked across the street and sure enough, he could see their car was missing. "Did he say where he was going?"

"Asked about the Jenkins place again." She shrugged, placing the coffee she just poured on the counter in front of him.

Gibbs looked around the diner and saw the old guy had gone. Only Janine was there. Gibbs turned to leave, but Janine called him back.

"You forgetting your coffee?"

"What?" He stopped, half out the door.

"Your kid," she said with wink, "ordered the coffee, said his dad would come in for it."

Gibbs stared, cursing DiNozzo out in his head, wondering what point the stubborn little shit was trying to prove now. The waitress clearly knew who they were, but he didn't give her motives for keeping up the father and son charade a second thought. He was too busy looking out into the storm thinking about what he was going to do with DiNozzo when he caught up with him.

…

So maybe this wasn't his brightest idea. Tony had been looking through the files again, trying to take his mind off what he had just revealed to Ducky when something caught his eye. He didn't know how long Gibbs and the others would be. If they were too long then it might be too late, they were on a time limit not only for another potential murder, but also the hurricane that was fast approaching. Tony didn't doubt that bad weather was not going to stop a deranged killer from keeping to his schedule. Ducky had just said as much himself a few minutes ago when they'd thankfully turned the conversation back on the case and away from anything to do with the past. So Tony had made a choice. He knew Gibbs would be mad, but he was willing to risk that, planning on invoking the ever useful rule 18.

He was still wearing the NIS sweater as he slipped into his jacket, which, when worn together, kind of made him look like the stay puffed marshmallow man. Ducky was still in the bathroom and knowing that he surely would not approve of any such outing of the likes Tony had planned he elected to slip out quietly and avoid the debate entirely. Once in the parking lot Tony felt a pang of guilt at what he was doing, realising it was too late to leave a note so they didn't worry Tony opted for the next best thing. He ran across the street and entered the diner, knowing if Gibbs did make it back before him then the diner would be the first placed he'd look.

Tony pulled up next to the old house nearly fifteen minutes later. It had taken far longer than anticipated to make the short mile long journey to the old house next to the lake. The wind and rain resulting in low visibility, some minor destruction to buildings and fallen trees causing obstructions in the street, plus he wasn't the only fool driving around in a hurricane. He saw a car full of what had to be college kids with a camera phone stuck out the window. He made a mental note to look out for that on U-Tube when they got back to D.C.

Tony took a good look at himself in the rear view mirror. He had dark circles forming around his eyes and if he looked closely at his finger nails he could swear he saw a hint of blue. The coughing he barely noticed anymore since it was his constant companion. In general he looked like crap and felt even worse, but he was doing the right thing to solve the case and that was what mattered. The question of whether he was thinking clearly enough to know what the right thing was did briefly cross his mind, but he quickly dismissed it. It was hard to be rational when sick. In any case, as long as he made it back to the motel before the evening he thought he'd be pretty safe. From the hurricane at least, there was still a good chance Gibbs might kill him.

Tony jumped out of the car with little grace and jogged as fast as he could, which turned out more like a clumsily stumble, up the porch steps. He knocked on the large imposing front door of the old run down house. It reminded him of the entrance to his dorms in boarding school. Bourne mansion had been the main house on a large estate of the school which overlooked Great South Bay. For a moment he pretended he was there, waking up to the brilliant sunshine that shone through the large third floor windows offering a magnificent view. For a moment he felt the spray of the ocean on his face until reality came crashing down that he was, in fact, getting drenched on some old birds door step, next to a rather murky lake. Receiving no answer to his second knock Tony tried the door, discovering it to be open he walked right on in to get out of the rain.

Once inside Tony ignored his momentary lapse. Anyone with half a brain would realise his concentration wasn't up to scratch if he was hallucinating about being in long Island instead of Hurricane Bertha. The thought reminded him of Kate.

He suddenly found himself thrown back into the memory; him, sat with his feet up on the bed playing with the lights, her with her back to him, making one of her witty retorts.

"_You're afraid, aren't you?" _

"_Kate, come on. Me? Afraid? Have you ever seen me afraid?" _

"_Well, not when the danger is something that we can confront. But all we can do here is lie around and hope that we're not infected." _

"_Now who's afraid?" _

"_Anyone with half a brain. I take that back. You're not afraid." _

"I'm afraid." He whispered out loud.

The sound of his own voice in the quiet house jarred him out of the memory and had him opening his eyes so suddenly he nearly lost his balance with the shock.

"Anthony, this may be one of your stupidest ideas yet." He said to himself as he walked through the house, looking for any signs that somebody was home.

He was clearly losing it. Maybe Gibbs would believe him when he tried to explain himself later 'it wasn't me, the pneumonia made me do it!' That was assuming he got a 'later'. He still had to get back to the motel, and the way he was feeling, he'd be lucky to make it out of the front door. Determined to accomplish something while he was here, because frankly, if he went back empty handed, he was offering Gibbs his head on a plate. At least if he had something to show for his stupidity then the Boss couldn't be mad about the end result.

Tony rounded a bend in the hallway, the house reminded him of a really creepy version of the Brady Bunch house, though that could just be because of the seventies décor. A noise from behind had Tony reaching for his weapon. Glad Gibbs hadn't seen fit to confiscate it from him despite grounding him from the case. The noise came again, a rattling coming from what Tony assumed to be the kitchen. Gun raised, Tony braced himself against the partially closed door. He didn't see the man stood behind him.

…

"Tony's a dead man you know this." Ziva spoke when the silence eventually became too much.

McGee looked over at her with a scowl and indicated Ducky.

"I'm sorry Ducky, but you cannot blame yourself for Tony's stupidity." She spoke with anger.

Ducky didn't look too convinced and McGee, hating tension on any level, sort to smooth things over.

"Seriously Ducky, it's DiNozzo. Gibbs is used to him by now. He and Gibbs will have it out, then be back to normal."

McGee thought on all the times Tony had made a risky move in a case. The one that sprung forefront to his mind was when Tony, unknowingly, set himself up as bate for a serial killer, only for it to turn out that the woman he was dating was not only the killer, but actually a man.

McGee subconsciously rubbed his stomach, remembering the punches thrown in the bar shortly before Gibbs had put a bullet between Commander Voss' eyes. Kate had identified them as federal agents ordering him and DiNozzo to be released by the concerned patrons, but not before he'd taken a punch or two and Tony a glass bottle over the head. Gibbs' had shot the Commander and then coolly walked his way over to Tony who was supporting himself against one of the booths, letting Kate lead the scene.

"You're an idiot, you know that DiNozzo."

"I'm getting that picture Boss." Tony said, rubbing his head and having his hand come away bloody.

Gibbs reached out and cupped Tony around the face, examining the damage. McGee joined them at that point, waiting for the reaming out he was sure they'd get for blowing the case.

"You both okay?" Gibbs asked instead.

"Yeah Boss," McGee replied instantly, Tony just looked sick.

"Come on," Gibbs offered his hand to Tony and walked them both out of the bar.

McGee was pulled from the memory by Ziva kicking him in the shin.

"Hey, what was that for?" McGee whined, resisting the urge to kick her back.

"You are day dreaming about your date instead of helping me find something in these files."

"I was not day dreaming about my date. Besides, she'd have left the restaurant by now. She probably thinks I stood her up."

"Well technically you did."

"But not on purpose."

They fell into silence when both noticed Ducky had yet to say anything.

"Not that Tony's feelings are my top priority right now," Ziva began, imagining all the ways she could kill Tony when he got back, "but I'm sure he's going to get enough grief from Gibbs, knowing he's hurt you too will only upset him more."

Ducky nodded at Ziva's perception of Anthony, even though she may not know why or in what context, she was spot on with her assessment.

"What would have possessed him to leave without back up? Tony can be reckless sometimes, but this?" McGee asked, honestly not believing even Tony would simply walk out into a hurricane for no good reason.

"It is perplexing." Ducky agreed.

He couldn't share his ideas on why right now because that would involve breaking the confidence Anthony had shared earlier. He'd have to wait for Gibbs to return, Anthony in tow, to assuage his guilt in the matter.

"Oh come on, this is classic DiNozzo," Ziva snapped her fingers, "he was clearly not happy about being left out and decided to push Gibbs' infinite patience with him and follow a lead on his own."

"You really think it's that simple?"

"It's Tony." Ziva said in the same way a high-schooler would say 'well duh'.

…

"I don't want to hear it DiNozzo." Gibbs shouted at him after literally throwing him into the backseat of the car and getting behind the wheel himself.

Tony gave up any further attempt to explain himself. The Boss was mad and there was nothing he could say or do to change that. He had no doubts he'd been placed in the back seat because Gibbs didn't want to even look at him right now, let alone be close enough to actually strangle him.

Gibbs lifted both hands and hit the steering wheel hard enough to shake the car, the very action made Tony jump. Never one to fear Gibbs before, the sudden feeling of being trapped alone and chastised had his breathing speeding up.

He was trying very hard to keep it together, the general feeling of unwellness not helping his fog filled brain in the slightest. Disobeying an order was never good, but he thought following rule 18, better to ask forgiveness than seek permission, would earn him some special agent points. As things stood right now, he doubted very much he'd ever be forgiven for this one.

Gibbs had taken him by surprise in the house. He hadn't found the old Jenkins woman yet, but Gibbs hadn't been inclined to look either. His only interest was to shout bloody murder at Tony for leaving the motel room when he'd been expressly ordered to stay put. Tony had, against all reason, shouted back at Gibbs, claiming that he could easily have shot him as he wasn't to know his boss would be the one making suspicious noises in the kitchen. Gibbs' response was to take the car keys, grab him roughly by the collar and drag him outside.

Tony had no idea how Gibbs had gotten there so fast or why he had elected to enter through the side door instead of the front, but he was sure he'd find out eventually. Sitting in the back seat, feeling like a naughty child, he could see how his decision might not have been the brightest and had to admit the pneumonia that was weakening his body could have clouded his judgement some. However, what he couldn't escape from was that the decision to leave and follow the lead alone had been his, sick or not, there was no excuse.

"I'm sorry." Tony spoke into the pain-filled silence that encased the car.

Gibbs gripped the steering wheel harder. Starting the engine he pulled away from the Jenkins house and headed back to the motel room without saying a word.

…

A/N: Ooh, some sneaky bits in there I hope, hehe. Again, thanks very muchly for all the reviews, hope you enjoyed this chapter;) Credit where credit due: The italics is dialogue taken for the actual episode SWAK.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Credit for part of this chapter goes to Ibinkeybella. I had an idea, but hers was waaay better, so thanks!

…

Tony stormed into the motel room taking the rest of the team by surprise. Ignoring their calls he walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

McGee and Ziva shared a wide eyed look, while Ducky was the only one brave enough to ask the question.

"Is Tony alright Jethro?"

Gibbs shrugged out of his Jacket and threw it into the corner where it hit the wall with a resounding splat before sliding to the floor. He then paced the length of the small room, aware of three pairs of eyes tracking his movements like he was a dangerous animal, afraid to move in case he pounced.

"Leads?"

McGee jumped at the bark, torn between wanting to know if Tony was alright and not wanting to piss the boss off any more than he already was.

"Erm, uh… well…"

"We have nothing Gibbs. There's no mention of Earl Henderson or Fielding in any of the rap files that the sheriff had." Ziva delivered the news.

"When the storm clears we can at least make contact with Abby and get her to run the information through AFIS." McGee suggested.

"Why can't you do that now?"

"Well there's still no cell signal and nothing's changed with the main power lines while you were… uh-"

"Dragging DiNozzo's butt back." Gibbs finished for him.

"Yeah," McGee lowered his gaze, "Is Tony ok?"

Gibbs stopped pacing and turned to face McGee.

"Oh yeah McGee, he's fine, he's-"

"Jethro!" Ducky admonished him, stopping Gibbs from saying something he would later regret.

Gibbs wanted to turn his glare on Ducky, but knew he wouldn't last more than ten seconds in the face of the M.E's knowing gaze. Instead he remained focused on McGee. Watching the young agent squirm helped to rein in the part of him that really wanted to rip DiNozzo a new one.

"He's okay." Gibbs offered as a way of apology for losing his temper at the wrong person.

"And I'm sure he can also hear you, don't you think one of us best check on the lad." Ducky said standing.

"No Ducky."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said no. He's in there because I sent him." Gibbs received three blank looks, "Well I don't have an elevator handy." He clarified, sitting down heavily on the bed he and Tony had shared the previous night.

"Oh." Ducky retook his own seat.

Silence engulfed the room and the message was clearly sent and received that they should get on with solving the case and leave Gibbs to deal with DiNozzo.

…

Tony felt his heart sink at the realisation of what he'd done and just how badly he'd pissed off Gibbs. He had really screwed up this time.

After slamming the door Tony had dropped onto the closed toilet seat, put his head in his hands and tried to stop the tears that threatened to overwhelm him.

"Get a god damn grip, DiNozzo," Tony wanted to pull his hair out, focus on the physical pain instead of the emotional.

The journey back hadn't been a long one, but it had been enough time for him to totally lose it when Gibbs wouldn't even acknowledge his apology.

"_Boss, did you hear me?" _

_Gibbs continued to manoeuvre around the lake and back onto the main road that led to the motel._

"_Boss, I know you don't like apologies, and you know what I don't care. I made a mistake in taking off without telling you first. But I'm agent, I got a lead and waiting until you got back was not an option okay? I did what I thought was right-"_

That was when Gibbs exploded.

"_Right, DiNozzo?" Gibbs slammed on the brake. "Right would have been following my orders to not leave the room. You had no way of calling for back up, did you even realise that? You're sick! What the hell would have happened if you'd collapsed huh? Of all the stupid-"_

"_I'm not stupid." Tony spoke calmly._

"_Could have fooled me." Gibbs shot back, loud enough to be heard over the noise from outside._

_Tony bristled. He knew he'd made a mistake and he was perfectly willing to admit that, what he wasn't in the mood for was Gibbs giving him a hard time._

"_You know what?" He spat, his voice rising in volume. "I don't need you to look after me!"_

"_Well some one's gotta. Cause no one else is sure gonna do it!" Gibbs yelled back._

_Tony felt the sting of those words. The truth hurt after all._

"_I can take care of myself!" _

"_Like hell you can!"_

And that had been the clincher.

_Tony clamped his mouth shut, clear now on just what faith his boss had in him and his abilities. Gibbs fell silent and resumed the drive back to the motel. _

Back in the bathroom Tony's head was killing him. The pounding had started when he'd entered the Jenkins' house, but he'd been a little preoccupied to give it much attention at the time. When he'd been walking through the hallway he could swear he felt eyes on him. Granted the next thing that happened was Gibbs pushing the kitchen door in his face, knocking his weapon out of his hand and securing him against the wall. Now he may not always know when Gibbs was sneaking up on him in the office, but he also never got the creepy tingling down his spine feeling like he did in that house. He needed to speak to Gibbs, not convinced Gibbs would actually listen to anything he said right now, but he still had to try. Tony got up, and a sharp shooting pain hit him from behind the eyes. He bit his lip holding in the groan, last thing he needed was everyone rushing in to see him hurting. It was going to be embarrassing enough just leaving the bathroom. Having to face his team mates, with nowhere to run and hide to tend to his wounded ego, was going to be torture.

Tony hit out at the wall, the pain becoming excruciating, any minute now he'd lose the battle and end up calling out for help, to hell with the embarrassment. An image of himself collapsed on the docks, Gibbs holding him, jumped into his mind and spurred a new resolve to just breathe through the pain. He'd had enough embarrassment for one week.

The pain eventually dulled, leaving him spent and slumped on the bathroom floor. The breaths he'd been holding in came out all at once and he ended up coughing so hard there was no way to silence them.

As expected, due to the noise he was making, the door did open and Gibbs slipped inside, quickly shutting it so no one else could get a look in. Tony could imagine the state of him. Sat on the floor of a motel bathroom, tears streaming down his face from the pain he'd just experienced, coughing up a lung and probably not looking too good a colour either, if his reflection in the in bath tap was anything to go by.

"It's not what you think." He stated, wiping a hand over his mouth only for it to come away bloody. Perfect.

Gibbs nodded and perched against the sink facing him, still keeping his distance. Tony internally sighed, he was hoping Gibbs would take one look at him and cut him some slack. By the stern stone faced glare he was receiving, he would have no such luck.

"I, erm… I've been an idiot." He finally settled on the truth.

He'd over reacted in the car. Having lost his cool like that was not only humiliating, it was wrong. Tony couldn't blame Gibbs for stating the truth. Who else but Gibbs was going to look out for him? It didn't mean it hadn't hurt hearing it though, which is why Tony wasn't going to freely offer any more information. If Gibbs wanted to know about the tears or blood he could damn well ask.

"Uh huh."

It seemed he didn't though and as the silence stretched out, Tony felt the overwhelming need to fill it.

"Yeah, well, just wanted to say… I'm sorry I guess, for going off like that and for other stuff I've no doubt done to piss you off." Gibbs still remained quiet. "You see it's like this…" he hemmed and hawed. "I'm, that is I…what I'm trying to say is it's like…" there was no movie comparison to describe this ridiculous situation.

Tony started to laugh to himself. When the laughter died out and the room slipped back into silence, he could feel yet more tears prick the corners of his eyes. He felt like crap, truth be told. He didn't want to do this again, surviving the plague and battling double pneumonia was hard enough the first time and he was resenting the fact that he had no choice in the matter. Of course that wasn't to say he regretted jumping into the river to save Gibbs', not ever, and he'd do it again too, pneumonia be damned. But it still ended up with him sat on a motel bathroom floor ready to completely lose it in front of a man who had once seen something good in him. He doubted he still saw it now.

"Boss, how do you not wish that I was never born?"

…

"You think they're alright in there?"

"I think it's none of our business McGee."

"How can you say that?"

Ziva huffed.

"I can't okay." She admitted, "I want to know, but since yesterday they've been acting strange, this is…" Ziva stumbled, reminding herself once again that all this could have been avoided if only she had been more insistent. "I don't know, but I do know Gibbs will be expecting something when he comes out and we'd better have it."

"Do you know why they've been acting so strange Ducky?" McGee turned to ask the M.E instead.

Ziva rolled her eyes, but said nothing further. McGee would come to understand their mistake in his own time. It would be the only way he'd learn not to do it again.

"Timothy, I should think a skilled investigator would be able to figure it out." The wink took the sting out of his words.

Ziva shook her head, she doubted she would've been able to put it quite so delicately, but then no one could deliver meaningful lessons quite as well as Ducky.

"Maybe I should focus on the case." McGee said in response.

"I think that would be best." Ducky agreed, sharing a small smile with Ziva.

…

When Gibbs had ordered Tony to the bathroom he had planned on pushing DiNozzo to his limit. No matter how sick he was, there was no way he could let Tony's actions go unpunished. It had been the choked coughing that had him entering the room before he was ready. Opening the door he'd seen the tears and the cut lip straight away. He did wonder what hell Tony had been putting himself through the last fifteen minutes he'd been in here, but wasn't calm enough to offer anything more than a strained grunt or growl to what DiNozzo was trying to say. Then Tony had asked that question; how did he not wish he was ever born? That was not the point of this time-out.

Gibbs immediately held out his hand, not ready to let DiNozzo of scot free for his stupidity, but not willing to hurt him either. Despite what he may say sometimes.

"Get off the floor DiNozzo."

Tony didn't hesitate to take hold of the offered hand and that undid a little of the knot forming in Gibbs stomach. At least all was not lost and there was still time to repair some of the damage this trip had done to his senior agent. Either that or Tony just wanted off the floor because his butt was going numb.

"What you going to do to me, boss?" Tony asked nervously.

Gibbs stared him down with his best impassive face, momentarily enjoying the fact that even after six years together he can still make DiNozzo nervous. He thought about their argument and Tony's question. Gibbs had faced down politicians and some of the worse criminals' humanity had to offer without losing his cool. Yet with DiNozzo he acted like a mother whose toddler had ran off in a department store. The thought grounded him a little, enabling him to see his reaction for what it was. That in of its self gave him an idea of how to proceed.

"I'm going to put you to bed. Then Ziva, McGee and I are going to solve the case." Gibbs said carefully.

Tony's wide eyed reaction at that statement nearly undid him, but Leroy Jethro Gibbs was known for being completely unreadable and no pleading looks would have him admitting to how scared he'd been.

He waited and watched as Tony nodded, clearly not daring to speak as he slunk passed him into the main room. Gibbs dropped his stone face, letting the worry and upset he felt show on his tired features. He didn't want to treat Tony like an insolent brat and embarrass him even more, but Gibbs would do what he needed to keep Tony safe, even if that meant upsetting him in the short term.

….

The room fell into silence the minute the bathroom door opened. Tony emerged first, head down avoiding looking at anyone in the room. Ducky, Ziva and McGee watched him slink over to the bed and lie down. McGee caught a look at his face and saw the blood marking his cheek and hands. Ducky saw it to it seemed because he immediately made to get up, but was held back by a silent gesture from Gibbs.

"Gibbs didn't…?" McGee whispered.

"I'm sure there's an explanation." Ducky tried to sound reassuring, but McGee thought he heard a hint of uncertainty in his tone.

Everyone tried to pretend like they weren't watching the pair sat on the bed. Some silence words were exchanged and Gibbs handed Tony a wet cloth which was used to wipe away the blood. Then the unbelievable happened. Instead of the expected headslap McGee watched as Gibbs raised his hand and ruffled Tony's hair, giving him the look of a teenager who'd rolled out of bed at two in the afternoon. More unbelievably, Tony didn't even smile.

What happened next pushed McGee over the edge. Gibbs lifted the blankets, waited until Tony was lying down and tuck him in. He was openly staring now, wondering how his world view had become so screwed over in just two days.

"Do you remember Anthony's first week Jethro." Ducky spoke unexpectedly.

McGee shook himself and snapped his attention back to the open files. He'd have to thank Ducky later. Gibbs and Tony maybe acting weird together, but he had no doubt Gibbs would be pissed if he caught him staring like that.

"How can I not Duck." Gibbs replied, leaving Tony to sleep and taking a seat next to Ziva at the table.

"He was hurt on a case and left the hospital AMA." Ducky explained to those not aware.

"Why does it not surprise me that Tony ended up in hospital on his first week?" McGee drawled, mildly amused by the image.

"You must remember Timothy, no matter what young Anthony says, he was a Probie too at one time."

That image had McGee chuckling, he'd never really thought about it, but Tony would have been Gibbs' Probie. He briefly wondered how Gibbs' had treated Tony back then, how much worse it could have been and what DiNozzo had done to earn the trust Gibbs seemed to hold in him now.

"What happened?" Ziva asked.

"An arrest gone terribly wrong resulted in the death of the suspect, he blamed himself," was all Ducky offered as explanation.

"Did he not leave the hospital when he was infected with Plague too?" Ziva fit the puzzle pieces together.

Ducky blinked.

"Yes, yes he did."

"So what happened this time?"

"Pistol wiped." Gibbs interjected.

"Anthony left the hospital and returned to NCIS," Ducky paused, thinking on the details. "I doubt we would've known he hadn't actually been released if he hadn't suffered some ill effects."

"Idiot passed out right there in autopsy." Gibbs said with a smile.

McGee wasn't sure what his reaction should be, obviously being injured didn't usually warrant smiles and Gibbs smiling was a rarity in and of itself.

"I remember that being the first time we heard the often repeated epitaph 'DiNozzo's do not pass out'." Ducky added fondly.

"Our DiNozzo passes out all the time." McGee lamented, pointing a thumb at the man fast asleep behind him.

"That he does." Ducky answered with a beguiling smile.

The four fell into a comfortable silence. McGee tried to concentrate on the case, but his thoughts returned to the question that had been bugging him since he found out about the pneumonia. Why did Tony always feel the need to emphasize strength? Though McGee had learned to accept he wasn't by any means a tough guy, as Ziva had once pointed out, he had never pegged Tony for a complete chauvinist. Sure he was charming and occasionally demeaned women, but he also had a soft side that they quite often got to see. There had to be another reason.

McGee had an internal struggle over whether to voice his query in hopes of getting an answer or to just shut up and get back to the case. Normally that wouldn't be a something he could consider. Solving the case was the obvious answer, but this was a unique situation. They were not only cut off from most of their aids to solve the case, but also trapped together in the same room for at least the next few hours if the hurricane progressed as it should. Conversation was bound to run a little deeper with nowhere to go and nothing else to do.

"Why does he do that?" McGee took the plunge.

He figured unique situation equalled unique thinking, plus no one knew when or if he would get this opportunity again. Tony was passed out and Gibbs and Ducky couldn't leave. Why not exploit that a little?

Gibbs' lips upturned, but he didn't speak. Just as McGee lost hope that either of them would actually answer the age old question of what made DiNozzo so DiNozzo, Ducky stepped up to the plate.

"Timothy there may well be many things we don't know about our dear Anthony, but one thing you would have noticed by now is his commitment to being dependable."

"Dependable." McGee repeated.

It was a nervous habit he'd picked up when not immediately understanding something. As if repeating it out loud made it any better.

"Yes." Ducky laughed. "For example, we all know Anthony has a low tolerance of painkiller?" McGee and Ziva nodded. "Why, I remember a time when he ran into some trouble with a group of marines who murdered their friend over a poker game on board the USS Regan."

"What happened?" McGee asked, realising that of all the stories DiNozzo had told him, never had he heard about Tony getting hurt.

"He'd been accompanied by Agent Blackadder I believe."

"Should have fired her ass then," Gibbs spoke suddenly.

McGee and Ziva both shared a look, but refrained from comment.

"Agent Blackadder gave away their hand, as you would say, and the marines involved managed to corner both of them. Anthony started a fight with one of them which enabled Agent Blackadder escape and get help."

"Ouch."

McGee had always known Tony would step up regardless of the risk to save someone else. Despite his general day to day annoyance with his partners childish ways McGee knew, push come shove, Tony was a good agent. It made him think that maybe he should tell him that sometime.

"He didn't fair so badly, nothing serious thank god, but I gave him some codeine for the pain since he had no registered history of allergy and well, the results were not good."

"Finding him with his head in the vending machine was kind of funny Duck." Gibbs said with a small smile.

"If I recall you didn't find it funny at the time." Ducky threw back.

"Not when he was missing." Gibbs' closed the file he'd been looking through and made eye contact with Ducky for the first time since leaving Tony's side. "The Director was already pissed about how the op had gone down. DiNozzo missing the debriefing was not an option."

"Yes, I'm sure that's all it was." Ducky said slyly.

McGee saw Gibbs face soften, and the almost shy smile that still graced his features was disturbing him. McGee recalled seeing that same smile once before when Tony had reappeared in the bullpen after being missing, last seen with The Frog. It was then that it hit McGee. The scene at the docks, just now on the bed, it wasn't as surreal as he thought. He'd been on team Gibbs for nearly four years, which was a long time, but Tony had been Gibbs' right hand guy for pushing seven. Seven years in the same position, other Agents had come and gone, yet Tony, the annoying frat boy, who Gibbs hit, growled at and generally seemed annoyed by twenty-four seven was still here. McGee hadn't thought too hard about it before. It felt like it had always been him, Tony and Kate. And even Kate had only a few months seniority on him. How could he not have seen there was more to their relationship before today?

"You're not going to kill him, are you boss?"

It may have sounded a strange question to someone unfamiliar with the workings of team Gibbs, but McGee knew the Boss would understand what he was asking.

"I'm not going to kill him." Gibbs answered begrudgingly. "I may hurt him. A lot. "

McGee and Ziva shared a concerned look for their teammate.

"Jethro, please, you could no more purposefully hurt the boy than you could cut off your own hand." Ducky stated as a matter of fact.

"Gibbs," Ziva lent forward, her dropping the file she was reading. "Tony's actions where childish and misguided, but he is sick and even when he's not sick he does childish and misguided things."

"Your point?" Gibbs demanded.

"You can't kill him." She stated flatly, coming to the conclusion she didn't really have much of an argument. "Or hurt him for being who he is. I won't allow it."

Gibbs chuckled at her ire.

"You remind me of my ex-wife."

"Which one?"

"All of 'em."

"Boss I've got an idea I want to follow up on." McGee announced.

An idea had suddenly popped into his head. He didn't know why he hadn't considered it earlier. Perhaps if he hadn't been so focused on the methods he couldn't use he may have thought about those still available to them. McGee realised he'd left too long a silence and Gibbs was clearly suspicious.

"What?" Gibbs snapped.

"It means leaving the room again." McGee winced, prepared to be yelled at.

"Go on." The Tone used was infinitely patient and McGee understood the leeway he was receiving right now and sort not to ruin it.

"The rap files are giving us no information, but the library… Its small town, they might have records of the local families in a database. Birth certificates that sort of thing. It won't be concrete, but it'll be a start…"

"But with no internet or possibly power how are you going to access it?" Ziva asked him.

"Well I'm hoping they'll use an intranet or simple database system. Either that or I could access the hardcopies."

"You're volunteering to do paper work?" Ziva scoffed.

"Well it beats sitting around here-" McGee gulped, "Er, what I mean Boss-"

"I know what you mean McGee, do it."

Gibbs stood up and grabbed his own bag from under the bed.

"Really?"

"What did I just say?" Gibbs said handing McGee a walky-talky. "Short range, anything happens press this button…" Gibbs demonstrated and a high pitched prolonged ping could be heard emitting from the second handset Gibbs held. "Back up will be on the way."

"I'll go too." Ziva said standing.

"No, you'll stay here. We've still got three more boxes to go through." Gibbs looked at McGee. "You've got one hour, I want you back here before that hurricane McGee. Watch your back."

McGee jumped up, grabbed his coat from the bathroom and secured his weapon. Catching the keys Gibbs chucked at him he nodded his understanding.

"Yes, Boss."

McGee opened the door a crack and the wind suddenly found its way into the room, disturbing the piles of files they'd gone through. Ziva and Ducky held everything in place until the door closed.

"I could've watched his back Gibbs." Ziva stood in front of him, clearly annoyed.

"He can take care of himself." Gibbs dismissed her.

"Since when do we chase leads alone?"

"Since I'm the agent in charge Officer David."

They faced off like adversaries in an old western.

"Still-" Ziva started.

Seeing she wasn't going to give up Gibbs offered an explanation. Not for the first time he wished they were back in the bullpen where he could simply walk away and leave DiNozzo to deal with the fallout. Thoughts of DiNozzo had him looking over at his sick agent.

"He's a trained federal agent going to the library Ziva, he'll be fine."

"So is Tony but you've been over protective of him-" Ziva cut herself off, realising too late what she was saying.

Gibbs dropped his gaze. He didn't need to see her face to know she was still questioning his judgement. Hell he'd been doing it to himself this whole trip. Every decision he made since yesterday seemed to back fire. He didn't blame her for not trusting him. He didn't trust himself right now. The storm, though bad, was a few hours away from really hitting and he wanted to limit the number of people out in it. It was as simple as that. McGee did not need Ziva as a body guard against bad weather.

"DiNozzo's sick. He's not here as an agent." Gibbs said despondently before retaking his seat.

Ziva looked perplexed for a moment, his comment raising yet another question no doubt.

"Jethro if you'll excuse me I think I'll grab a little sleep." Ducky interrupted, "My friend the manager down stairs has informed me that he has a storm cellar where we can seek protection when the time comes. They'll be a thirty minute warning sounded and then we must hurry."

"Got it Duck." Gibbs nodded his thanks as Ducky walked between him and Ziva over to the other bed.

He was actually very glad Ducky was here with them, not that he wished him to be trapped, but Ducky was always a good voice of reason. He was aware that Tony, Ziva and McGee all looked up to him for answers and guidance, so it was nice to have someone with whom he could share the burden. Between a sick DiNozzo, serial killers and hurricanes, he needed all the help he could get.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

Ducky had fallen asleep, DiNozzo was still asleep. McGee was still out, but hopefully on his way back soon. Ziva was alternating glaring at him and throwing perplexed looks in DiNozzo's direction every time he rolled over. Gibb's had turned his attention back onto the case files looking for any overlooked details. He finally addressed Ziva's restlessness when she slammed the same folder down on the table for the third time.

"Something on your mind?"

"Nothing case related." She huffed, her gaze drifting back to Tony.

"You no for Mossard you're not being very subtle." Gibbs commented quietly.

"I'm worried. He's my partner and he's sick."

Gibbs looked up at her, sensing there was more, but refusing to ask with words.

"A few months ago I thought he was having a relapse," she paused and Gibbs nodded.

Her concerns had had him concerned. Hell, truth was, he'd been downright terrified. The reality of the undercover assignment hadn't sent that fear away either, but for other reasons.

"I remember," was all Gibbs was willing to say however.

"Well, now he might be and we are stuck out here, with no access to medical supplies-"

"He has pneumonia." Gibbs interrupted her, hoping to halt the argument before it could really get going.

Ziva smacked the table in frustration, knocking over an empty water glass. Gibbs didn't even flinch.

"He should be in a hospital." She said, practically vibrating.

"Yeah he should," Gibbs admitted.

If for one minute he believed that was for the best he'd have escorted DiNozzo there himself, in handcuffs if necessary. Gibbs knew Tony hated hospitals, if the first two times he'd checked out AMA weren't evidence enough, his general aversion to seeking any kind of medical attention was a dead giveaway.

Ziva visibly deflated. He could see that she was clearly confused by the entire situation. Gibbs didn't blame her, DiNozzo was a surprisingly complicated person, but the bottom line was, Tony had pneumonia because of him. Gibbs wanted to believe he wasn't taking the risk out of guilt. Though knew that was probably what Ziva was thinking.

"Gibbs," she sighed out, sounding completely wrung out, "why then did you bring him here?"

Turning to look at DiNozzo, shifting restlessly on the bed, coughing and taking short struggled breaths Gibbs thought maybe he could offer an explanation for his actions. If his many failed marriages had taught him anything, it was that women like Ziva never give up.

"Well the last time he stayed in hospital didn't work out so well…"

_It was late in the day and Gibbs was sat at his desk, trying and failing to concentrate on the case at hand and not his missing agent, when his phone rang._

"_Gibbs," he barked into the receiver. _

_He listened intently to the unusually anxious voice on the other end of the line. Not hearing beyond the words 'he's here' Gibbs_ _immediately slammed the phone down and ran out of the bullpen to the elevator, hitting the button for the basement with such force the plastic cover cracked. The ride down was agonisingly slow and once it came to a stop he was out the doors before they'd even fully opened._

"_Where is he?" Gibbs shouted as he stormed into autopsy._

_Ducky greeted him at the door, knowing him well enough to predict he wouldn't be in a forgiving mood. _

"_He seems fine," Ducky started, stepping aside to reveal Tony, sat on the floor, leaning against the body draws. _

_Fine was not a word Gibbs would have used to describe Tony right now. _

"_Jethro, you really should-"_

"_Get up!" Gibbs strode passed Ducky without a glance and zeroed in on Tony. "I said get up!" He repeated when Tony didn't move._

_He looked like crap, dark circles surrounding glassy eyes, thin as a rake and still with that bluish tint to his skin even without the bug zapping lights. His anger rising at the very sight of him Gibbs grabbed Tony by the collar and yanked him up off the floor, spinning him around and away from the draws for fear he'd try and push DiNozzo's thick head through the solid steel and add concussion to his list of current injuries._

"_Boss I'm sorry!" Tony yelled, surprised by the rough treatment. _

"_Sorry? You're sorry?" Gibbs yelled into his face. _

_Tony backed up as soon as Gibbs loosened the grip on his shirt and bumped into one of the autopsy tables. They stood facing each other, Gibbs visibly seething with anger and Tony looking dishevelled, his shirt bunched up around the collar thanks to Gibbs' rough hold, and barely daring to breathe._

_There was no way to describe how he felt right now, only two days ago he'd been out of his mind, shouting at Ducky and Abby, holding security guards and scientists a like at gunpoint. The Director had not been pleased with his conduct as an NCIS Special Agent and made it clear that threatening potential witnesses was certainly not condoned by the agency. If it wasn't for the fact Morrow had shook his hand and smiled while he said this Gibbs would have thrown his badge at him right then and there._

"_Really sorry," Tony whispered softly, eyes like glass as he met Gibbs' furious gaze._

_Gibbs didn't know what to do. Right now, Tony probably felt every bit as weak as he looked. Gibbs doubted he looked much better himself after the stress Tony had put him through today. As if surviving the plague wasn't challenging enough, Tony had to go and run away from the hospital, leaving them with no idea how to find him or even knowing if he was alive._

_Gibbs instinctually raised his hand and pulled back, preparing to deliver the mother of all head slaps. He watched Tony screw his eyes shut and turn away, bracing for the hit. Gibbs' hand connected roughly with the back of DiNozzo's head, but didn't hit it. Instead he roughly pulled his friend close, causing Tony to stagger and practically fall against him. Wrapping his other arm around Tony's thin back and squeezing him tight Gibbs just held on. Tony was his friend and Gibbs couldn't believe how much it had hurt to think he might never see him again._

"_Don't you ever scare us like that again," Gibbs spoke quietly into his ear, but in the same furious tone he'd just used to shout at him._

_Gibbs felt Tony's hesitant nod on his shoulder and held even tighter as the tense trembling body relaxed in his arms. _

Back in the motel room, the rain still falling heavily outside, Gibbs smiled sadly as he told Ziva the story of how Tony left the hospital while recovering from the plague. He didn't divulge every detail to her, but it was surprising how easy the memory of seeing Tony sat on that floor, looking alive yet eerily like one of Ducky's corpses, came rushing back to him. He'd been so angry at the time and really had wanted to smack him when he'd raised that hand. Gibbs knew a good smack around the head got DiNozzo thinking straight, but something had stopped him at the last second. Tony had looked scared.

Gibbs' still didn't know the full story behind _why_ he had left the hospital that day. Maybe, had the events that unfolded shortly after not occurred, he would've found the time to ask him. But Ari happened, Kate died and everything changed.

"So the only reason he isn't in hospital right now is because you're afraid he'll leave without treatment again?" Ziva qualified, interrupting his thoughts. "Gibbs, I can't believe I need to tell you this, but he needs to grow up."

Gibbs started to nod in agreement, but stopped. He wasn't so sure that WAS what he wanted. Out of all DiNozzo's most defining qualities, abilities and annoying traits, it would be his juvenile immaturity that he'd miss the most.

"Well," Gibbs looked steadily at Ziva, "he is who he is."

…

Ducky had not been as asleep as the room's occupants believed. He may be old and needed more rest than his younger counter parts, but he always kept his senses about him when he rested his eyes. He listened to Gibbs telling Ziva the story behind why Anthony was with them right now instead of in hospital. Unsurprisingly, Ducky concurred with Ziva, but like Gibbs he too remembered the last time Anthony DiNozzo had been forced to stay in hospital and understood why that would have to be a last resort if they didn't want a repeat occurrence of those events. Of course, had he not been the one to discover Anthony that day and not learnt what he had then, he too would have said it was well past time the young man grew up. But he had been there. And he had seen. Far more than Tony was probably comfortable with.

_When Ducky walked back into autopsy after returning from their most recent crime scene he was in a deep state of thought. Tony had been missing from Bethesda eight hours and no one could tell them where he'd gone after signing himself out AMA. Gibbs was sick with worry, even though he was trying his best not to show it. Ducky wanted to give the staff that allowed Tony to sign the forms without calling them a piece of his mind, but kept reminding himself that Tony was a grown man and thus why would the Nurses think they needed to call his work colleagues of all people? First thing tomorrow Ducky was getting himself declared as Anthony's primary physician. At least that would ensure his full involvement in any medical decisions in the near future. Ducky smiled sadly to himself, acknowledging it wasn't only Gibbs who was having a difficult time trying not to worry about their missing young friend. _

_That worry practically trebled when he turned on the lights._

"_God lord!" Ducky grabbed his chest. "Young man, it is not a good idea to frighten a man of my years."_

_There was a beat of silence before Ducky heard the quietly spoken 'sorry Ducky' emanate from the young man slouching on the floor._

"_My dear boy we have been worried sick about you." Ducky advanced towards him. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"_

_Tony didn't meet his gaze, his head held so low Ducky felt a churning in his own gut at the sight._

"_I have a head ache." Tony admitted quietly._

"_Well that's no surprise. You are recovering from the plague." Ducky gave him a once over, satisfied for now that he could see no obvious signs of injury. _

"_Is he really mad?" Tony did look at him then._

"_He's worried." Ducky answered succinctly, not needing to ask who Tony was talking about. "We all are." Ducky crouched down, which was no easy feat and tried to make eye contact. "Why did you leave the hospital?"_

_Tony shrugged and remained silent. Ducky could hear the struggling breaths he took as oxygen starved lungs tried to function at full capacity. His lips still held a tinge of blue, as did his finger nails, a sure sign of hypoxia. He really needed to get a mask over him._

"_You ever get the feeling that if you stay in one place for too long people will forget you're there?" Tony spoke eventually._

_Duck felt a stab of fear at not only the words, but the belief Tony put into saying them. _

"_We would never forget you Anthony." Ducky put as much feeling into his words as he could muster. "I'll call Jethro now, let him know you're okay." He said as he walked quickly over to his phone and dialled the number. _

_Gibbs stormed through the autopsy doors mere minutes later, looking angrier than Ducky had ever seen him. He was prepared to jump in when Gibbs grabbed Tony by the collar, but everything happened so quickly, and by the time Ducky had opened his mouth to shout some sense into his friend Jethro was already hugging Tony so tightly Ducky feared he might cut off his already struggling air supply. Watching Tony lose the ability to stand, Gibbs guiding them both to the floor behind one of his tables, Ducky quickly retrieved the oxygen tank and a mask from one of the suits they used for contagious autopsy's and was on his way over to the pair when the doors swished open unexpectedly._

"_Timothy my boy, what brings you here?"_

"_Ducky, is Gibbs here?" McGee ran in and asked breathlessly._

_Ducky hesitated a second. "He's-"_

"_Right here McGee." Gibbs appeared from behind the furthest autopsy table. "What you got?"_

_Ducky watched Gibbs walk purposefully up to McGee, giving no hint that Tony needed immediate attention._

"_Boss, what where you doing on the floor?"_

"_Looking for a contact lens." Gibb deadpanned._

"_Didn't know you wore lenses boss." McGee responded._

_Ducky watched the exchanged and shook his head. _

"_I don't! What. Have. You. Got, McGee?" Gibbs shouted, snatching the file folder out of McGee's hand to look himself._

"_BOLO came back on the car." McGee stammered._

"_Good, you and Kate go check it out." Gibbs handed the file back, but McGee simply stared at Gibbs. "Something else?"_

"_Have you heard anything from Tony yet?" McGee asked._

_When Gibbs didn't reply, his lips thinning into a tight line, Ducky stepped in. _

"_We have Timothy, he is alright and I'm going to see to him right now in fact, I'll call as soon as I know anything." Ducky eyed Gibbs with a meaningful look, telling Jethro it was ok to leave, he would take care of him._

_Gibbs paused in his response, unusually hesitant and Ducky was glad for McGee's sometimes ability to ignore the obvious that happened in front of his face. Gibbs finally took a step to leave, taking a stunned, but happy McGee with him. Ducky caught the offered 'thank you Duck' as the doors closed behind them._

_Ducky breathed out a sigh, he noted Anthony had yet to emerge and wondered as he walked the length of autopsy and rounded the last table if he had fallen asleep down there. One glance at the stiff posture, eyes shut tight, head resting on bent knees and Ducky knew he didn't need a psychology degree to know this young man would not be sleeping well at all tonight._

"_They've gone." Ducky spoke softly, crouching down yet again. _

_Tony tilted his head and regarded him with a look so hopeless Ducky would never forget it. _

"_I'm a basket case."_

_Ducky frowned before he very quickly covered it with a tight grin. _

"_We all have our moments my boy. Some more than most, but what's very important here is you knowing we all love you, very much."_

_Ducky saw Tony swallow. _

"_Even Gibbs?"_

"_Especially Gibbs," Ducky nodded._

"_That's what I'm afraid of." Tony muttered quietly. _

Ducky hadn't understood what he had meant by that at the time. When he'd spoken to Jethro later that very night he'd repeated the conversation and had seen no surprise in his friend's reaction. Ducky had asked if he may know the reason why Tony would be so upset at the prospect that he had friends who cared deeply for him. Gibbs had avoided answering and Ducky didn't press him further. He never stopped wondering though, which is why when the opportunity presented itself earlier he had asked Tony the same question. Now he had his answer, he almost wished he could go back, for once he thought he would be more content not knowing something.

He heard Ziva say Tony should grow up and he heartily agreed. In a perfect world, where parents did not neglect their offspring, maybe Anthony would be a more mature and balanced individual. However the world was not perfect and Anthony DiNozzo grew up not unlike many other children who had ended up in far worse places. Yet, despite not wishing such a life on him, Ducky couldn't say he'd want to change him, so when Gibbs summed things up nicely with 'he is who he is' Ducky couldn't resist adding…

"And that is why we love him."

…

"_Don't you ever scare us like that again," Gibbs' fury mixed absurdly with his caring words._

_Tony kept his face pressed firmly against Gibbs' supporting shoulder as his legs jellied out on him and he felt himself unable to stand any longer. He felt Gibbs set him gently on the floor without letting him go and Tony wanted to ask how someone could sound so angry yet not hurt him. He felt more scared right now with the strong arms supporting him than he had when waiting for the smack around the head. At least the smack would be something he had experience in to deal with. He'd screwed up monumentally and right now couldn't blame anyone, especially Gibbs, for wanting to kill him. He deserved plenty more than a quick shake for being such a class A idiot. _

_Tony heard the doors swish open followed by McGee's voice and tensed up. He knew Gibbs had felt the change since the hand that had been running up and down his back stilled and the arm around his shoulders tightened ever so slightly. Tony pulled his head away from Gibbs' shoulder and looked at him pleading that he not be caught like this. Gibbs put a finger to his lips and grasped Tony's cheek in his palm briefly before standing and walking away as if nothing was out of the ordinary._

_The conversation that followed with McGee left little to the imagination and Tony unknowingly echoed Ducky's thoughts at just how clueless the Probie could be sometimes. Not daring to move too much Tony drew up his knees and rested his aching head until he heard a shuffling and looked up to see Ducky standing over him._

Tony continued to dream, his mind conjuring up episodes from his passed mixed with images he did not think part of his memory. As consciousness slowly returned he dreamt about the Jenkins house that he'd visited earlier. Tony could see himself walking down the hall, unsteadily grabbing at the walls for support. The noise in the kitchen, then him by the door, there was someone else there! Behind him, approaching him out of the dark. In his dream he could see himself looking into the kitchen as the shadowy figure got closer, Tony shouted at himself to turn round, but it was too late. The man was behind him now, sharp knife getting ever closer to Tony's throat. He screamed-

Tony shot up in the bed, a scream dying on his lips and for a moment completely forgot where he was. Hands grabbed him from behind and he tried fitfully to fight them off. It wasn't until he heard the firmly whispered 'DiNozzo' in his ear that he calmed down.

"Boss?" The shadow with hands, still pinning his wrists across his own body, nodded against his shoulder. "Where are we?"

"It's okay DiNozzo." Gibbs spoke letting Tony go and moving around to sit in front of him on the bed.

Tony looked him dead in the eye. "Not what I asked."

"We're in a motel." The confused looked on his agents face was nearly enough to make him laugh. "We're on a case, cut off in the storm?"

"I'm sick." Tony said with trepidation. "I remember." He punctuated his proclamation with a coughing fit.

Gibbs handed him a tissue which Tony took gratefully.

"You're doing okay."

"Really?" A hand to his forehead said all it needed too.

"You have a fever." Gibbs offered, dropping his palm. "You've been a bit restless."

That was a lie. Tony felt like he'd run a marathon. He smiled his gratitude at the effort anyway and realised when his smile was returned that Gibbs was being nice to him again.

"Am I dying?"

"I hope not."

"You're being nice."

Gibbs grimaced, misinterpreting the meaning.

"I had good reason to be pissed with you earlier."

Tony thought back to what had happened just before he'd fallen asleep. The similarities to his stunt today and two years ago were a little freaky.

"Can I blame it on the plague?"

"Nope."

Tony nodded, fair enough. He'd been stupid to leave without back up. Though if it wasn't for being sick then this would never have happened, of course his reason for being sick was saving his boss's life so he couldn't begrudge that either. Tony felt like he'd been down this road already and that he'd forgotten something really important.

"You should have sent me to hospital." Tony said resigned when, try as he might, he couldn't put his finger on what he needed to tell Gibbs.

"That where you want to be?" Gibbs asked sounding surprised.

"Hell no, but I'm being a pain in the ass."

Gibbs laughed and Tony wanted to look insulted, but even he had to admit to the irony in that one.

"I don't think we need drastic measures yet." Gibbs gripped Tony's cheek, giving him a reassuring pat.

They slipped into silence and Tony took the time to look around him. The room wasn't very big so he was sure everyone was trying their hardest to listen without making it too obvious. Ziva was sat on the other side of the room at the table, stacks of file folders surrounding her. She got up occasionally to make a note on their fake plasma wall with his trusty permanent marker. Who knew it could be used for good instead of drawing on McGee's face? Ducky looked to be asleep on the other bed, but Tony knew that looks could be very deceiving with Ducky. McGee he couldn't see, so assumed he was in the bathroom.

Tony weighed up his predicament. He'd woken up screaming from a nightmare and there was no way anyone had missed that or Gibbs comforting him. He'd been publically chastised, locked in a car, grounded to the bathroom and sent to bed. Twice. Lest he not forget his most shining moment, losing consciousness by the docks after his heroic rescue, only to come to with Gibbs hugging the crap out of him and everybody staring. He really had tried not to let that one bother him too much. So he had an image to uphold, it was one blip, big deal. Only now, thanks to fever induced dreams, he was beginning to realise that it was more than one blip. It was dozens of them. And DiNozzo's don't pass out? Who was he kidding?

Putting it all into perspective he figured it really was too late to do anything about any of it, any dignity he had left was shot to hell by now. Thinking about the conversation he'd had with Ziva, about being victims, he realised it really was true, he did know what it was like to be a victim. His father had made him feel like one every day after his mother died. Why deny that part of him now? Ladies and gentlemen this was the real Anthony DiNozzo, funny, fearless, immature, all round pain in the ass according to Gibbs, and in desperate need of hugs. Live with it.

With his current frame of mind, which he was sure once he was feeling better would be wholly denied, Tony decided to discard worries about all those listening in and speak freely, for once not caring who heard him.

"You were right by the way." Tony announced breaking the silence. "You have hugged me before yesterday."

Gibbs merely raised his eyebrow. Trying to recall the conversation they had had upon returning to the bullpen after they 'talked' the other day. It seemed so long ago now.

At Gibbs' querying look Tony explained with a shrug. "I was dreaming, about a lot of things, but mostly about the time when I left the hospital, when I had the plague?"

Gibbs nodded, wondering if he and Ziva had had anything to do with that.

"You mean you'd forgotten?"

Tony chuckled lightly, hiding his embarrassment at the whole conversation.

"I'd think Ducky would say I chose not to remember." He paused, taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry boss. For back then and now… all of it." He winced at the uncompromising glare he was receiving, "I'll be a good Very Special Agent and as soon as we get out of here I'll go to hospital, so you can stop worrying and concentrate on the case."

Gibbs breathed deep and shook his head.

"DiNozzo, it comes with the detail. You know…" He paused, speeches were not his thing.

Gibbs tended to let his actions speak for him and always felt secure in the knowledge that those he cared about would just know he did without needing it to be said. Since day one DiNozzo had been the exception to that rule. It ranged from him going out of his way to get Gibbs' attention, be it negative or positive, to outright demanding Gibbs to tell him that he cared. He'd meant it when he told Tony he was irreplaceable. That was why he had gotten them in this mess to start with. The thought he may lose Tony, not on the job, but due to his own fool hardy actions, was something Gibbs knew he couldn't live with.

"…a hospital would treat you, but I want to keep you safe and frankly I'd prefer to be able to see you."

Tony took a moment to consider that.

"Really?"

"Yes really." Gibbs snapped, a little ticked with everyone questioning him.

He gave Tony his best 'what the hell did you think?' glare for good measure.

"My Dad went out of his way not to see me." Tony laughed again, as if something about that was funny.

Gibbs notice him immediately close his eyes as if realising he'd said a little more with that statement than intended and unlike usual when Tony dropped a hint or two about his past, probably thinking that if he shared the memories they wouldn't feel so wrong. This time Gibbs didn't think he was feeling particularly emotionally secure enough to deal with it right now. Whether that was because he hadn't meant to say it out loud or just not in front of an audience he didn't know. Conversations like this were few and far between for them, and took place either in the elevator or in Gibbs' basement. Never in front of people.

Knowing there was little to be done to take things back now, and that Tony had started the conversation aware everyone would be listening, Gibbs felt now was as good a time as any to get the answers he'd failed to look for two years ago.

"Why DID you leave the hospital that day?"

"What day?" Tony whispered, the watery echo of his voice giving him away.

"You were scared of hospitals before the plague."

Tony laughed. "I was not scared… I…" he took a breath, "I was scared. But not of the hospital. I didn't want to be around strangers. I panicked and… left."

"You didn't go home."

Gibbs confirmed because he remembered that had been the first place he had looked upon being told Tony was missing. Second place had been his house, thinking it was a possibility, and had been disappointed at not finding him there.

"No I was a little confused, think I was still oxygen deprived or dehydrated or something."

"You were missing for over eight hours DiNozzo."

"See confused." He chuckled again. "Don't ask me why I did what I did. I don't know. You didn't ask me then, why all the questions now?"

Gibbs sighed. Though that was true, it wasn't for lack of interest like Tony obviously thought.

"Boss, can I ask you a question?" Tony spoke hesitantly.

Gibbs nodded and waited as Tony opened his mouth to speak.

"Boss I got something!" McGee banged through the door, bringing wind and rain in with him.

"Where you been McGoo?" Tony asked.

Gibbs winced at the timing, the moment was gone. Not that he relished the idea of answering whatever question Tony wanted to ask him, but Gibbs sensed it was going to be important.

"Library. Didn't Gibbs tell you?" McGee removed his jacket and hung it in the bathroom. "I got a hit on Earl."

"Bag boy Earl?"

"One and the same." McGee smiled at Tony and Gibbs still sat next to each other on the bed. "Turns out Henderson is his mothers' maiden name. The name on the birth certificate is Jenkins."

"Jenkins? That's the lady who lives near our crime scene." Tony's excitement diminished at the reminder of what happened at the house between him and Gibbs and again he got the feeling he'd forgotten something important. "She wasn't home."

"What else McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"I found an old newspaper article; Earl Jenkins was arrested in Baltimore in 1998 for assault and battery. Released in 2003, returned to his home town, Lake Barcroft and got the job at the store thanks to mom. Apparently Mrs Jenkins was an item with Fielding's grandfather before he died."

"Why did Fielding not tell us this?" Ziva asked from across the room.

"Well we didn't ask. But he may not have known, he-"

"Hold up McGoogle." Tony held up a hand to interrupt him, "you got all that from a newspaper article?"

"No," McGee met Tony's suspicious look. "Thankfully there were some people around." He added hesitantly.

Tony narrowed his eyes at McGee.

"Who?" He asked, drawing the word out.

"A ladies knitting group." McGee muttered, dropping his gaze.

"What?" Tony laughed, interspersed with coughs.

"Well at least I didn't have to break in. The library is a big old building and a few of the locals are taking shelter in there from the hurricane."

"Earl is looking like our guy. But what about motive?" Tony asked Gibbs once he got his coughing under control, completely ignoring McGee's explanation of his 'source'.

"That's what we're going to find out." Gibbs answered as he stood up from the bed.

"Boss?"

"Your knitting circle give you any idea where Earl might be?" Gibbs asked McGee, ignoring Tony's call.

"No boss, but they don't think he left town before the bridge was closed so he should still be here."

Gibbs nodded and reached for his coat, tossing McGee's back at him.

"Ziva gear up."

"Boss what about the hurricane, if the TV's still right it'll right on top of us in hours." Tony flicked on the TV and pointed at the message that was still present on every channel.

Ducky had chosen to remain quiet until now. He'd tried not to pry on Jethro's conversation with Tony, but it was impossible not to hear what was being said. Then when McGee came in he'd sat up and taken note of the information he'd procured in case he could be of help.

"Anthony's right Jethro. Surely the killer can't do much of anything in the meantime."

Gibbs turned to face him.

"You want to bet on that Duck? He knows we are here. Fielding knew exactly who we were, so does the waitress at the diner. He isn't going to hang around. He made a mistake in '98 that got him caught, he knows if we get him this time it'll be the death penalty."

Tony dropped his head, gaze locking with a spot on the floor.

"Ready Gibbs," Ziva said, McGee by her side.

Gibbs turned back to Tony and grasped his chin firmly in one palm, forcing him to make eye contact.

"You will not leave, got it."

"Got it boss," Tony spoke solemnly.

Gibbs felt a little bit of the understanding they reached slip away at the harsh treatment, but he was never one to worry about being delicate and DiNozzo knew that.

"Ducky!" He shouted.

Ducky stood and walked with Gibbs over to the door where they spoke quietly.

"You get him down to that storm cellar as soon as that alarm sounds. We'll try and make it back before, but if not we'll seek cover elsewhere and meet up once it passes." Gibbs handed Ducky the walky-talky he'd kept.

"Be careful Jethro." Ducky nodded, knowing there wasn't a chance of convincing his friend that this was a bad idea.

With one last look over at Tony still sitting on the bed, head hung low, Gibbs let out a frustrated breath before stepping out into the rain.

TBC…

…

A/N: I'm going MALAGA (whoo hoo!) this Friday, so they'll be a short break in my updates. Just wanted you to know I'm not abandoning the story or anything;) Also THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! Am very chuffed to receive them and will hopefully have replied to each one once I've finished the story;D


	12. Chapter 12

Ducky pushed the door shut and let out a weary sigh. Here they were again. Only this time, the battle he was about to face would cost them _all _dearly if not handled correctly. Taking a deep breath Ducky turned around and slowly walked over to the bed.

"He's just looking out for you." Ducky spoke gently, sitting down next to Tony, "Ziva, McGee and myself too."

"Well maybe he shouldn't." Tony muttered after a moment's strained silence.

"It's who he is."

"Well what's the point of him having a team if he's not going to let us do our jobs?" Tony raised his voice then immediately looked apologetic for the outburst.

Ducky nodded sagely, indicating that he was forgiven, which seemed to relax Tony somewhat.

"To quote Gibbs earlier you are not here as an agent." He leaned in to bump Tony's shoulder.

Ducky was hoping the friendly contact would help him let his guard down. He just wanted Tony to feel safe for once.

"So why _am_ I here?"

It came out more as a plea for an answer than the biting retort Ducky was sure Tony intended it to be.

"You already know." Ducky pushed gently. "I didn't intentionally listen in, but I heard Jethro state very clearly to you his reasoning for not forcing you to go to hospital."

"I could have gone home!" Tony yelled. "I didn't ask to be dragged out to the butthole of nowhere to be a burden."

"That's an interesting choice of phrase. What makes you believe you're a burden?" Ducky asked, sitting back a little to gage Tony's reaction.

"Forget it." He shook his head, turning his back to Ducky, huffing out his agitation.

Ducky knew he should probably let this go, for now at least, Tony clearly didn't want to talk. Staring at Tony's ridged back as he tried to muffle a painful cough Ducky was surprised by how out of sorts he was. The Anthony DiNozzo he knew would always listen to others, even if it was something he didn't want to hear. He thought about how Tony was one of the few people at NCIS who actually listened to his stories, as long winded as they often were, beaten only by Mr Palmer who actually seemed interested as well. Ducky then remembered what he'd told Ziva the night before, about being unguarded and needing to bring their friends home safely. Well, he intended to do just that. Choosing what he considered a sound course of action, Ducky decided to ignore what Tony wanted and simply give him what he needed instead.

"I'm afraid we both know I'm not going to do that." Ducky stood from the bed and walked around Tony until he was sat facing him again.

Tony seemed to give up any pretence of being angry and accepted that there was no escaping the upcoming conversation with a dejected sigh.

"Well I'm not being useful Ducky. There's a difference between Gibbs watching my six and him being…" Tony trailed off, looking pained.

Ducky knew the word he was looking for, but was too afraid to say aloud…fatherly. Gibbs was displaying emotion towards Tony, and it frightened him. If only the poor boy could see what they all saw. It hurt Ducky just to think about how much neglect had to occur in a child's life for them to actually fear being loved.

"Tony," Ducky spoke carefully, "I do hope one day you will realise how much we all love you."

Tony vehemently shook his head, probably thrown by the honest and open statement. He was looking at Ducky with such a mixed expression of hope, fear and uncertainty that Ducky couldn't help but smile at his adorability.

"How did this happen?" Ducky eventually continued as if he'd said nothing unusual, reaching out and delicately touching Tony's cut lip.

Distracted as hoped, Tony prodded the sore spot, wincing and checking his fingers for fresh blood.

"I bit it." Tony coughed. "Headache, got really bad… didn't realise until I saw the blood."

"That's a very serious symptom Anthony," Ducky gasped, reaching for his bag, "why did you not say something sooner?"

"I was tired," Tony shrugged. "Didn't want to speak to anyone after…"

"We couldn't hear what was said…" Ducky assured, nodding to the closed bathroom door when he could see the flush rise on Tony's cheeks.

Ducky put the stethoscope in his ears and held the round end to Tony's chest. Tony breathed in and out without being asked.

"No we had our argument in the car." Tony chuckled after releasing the second breath. "Ducky I'm sorry I left without telling you, I didn't think about it, I just found something in the case and wanted to chase it. I didn't think."

Ducky had gotten up and put his bag away as Tony made his apology. The heartfelt words warmed Ducky's heart. Having never found the time to have his own family NCIS had filled that part of his life for him. Many agents had come and gone during his time as M.E and he missed everyone he considered a friend, but most had their own families to return home to every night. Turning around and walking back to the bed he met the pleading eyes of one Anthony DiNozzo Jr. and realised, not for the first time, how similar they were. Though whereas Ducky hadn't found the time to build a family, Tony's had essentially disowned him, but like Gibbs, Ducky was proud Tony chose him to be part of his own self-made little family.

"My dear boy you are of course forgiven," Ducky smiled warmly and retook his seat. "I think we can blame it on the pneumonia and say no more about it."

"If only Gibbs would see it that way." Tony treated him to a humourless laugh.

"No I'm afraid he will be mad for a while." Ducky agreed. "But then you must have known this. Gibbs doesn't take kindly to being afraid."

"Afraid Ducky?" Tony laughed again.

Ducky shook his head. He doubted there would ever be a day when Tony saw Gibbs as anything but infallible, despite consciously knowing the truth, a little boy's fantasy never to be broken.

"Everyone is scared of something. For Jethro that is losing people he cares about." Ducky pressed, determined for Anthony to learn something from this mess they all found themselves in.

Looking at him Tony still didn't seem convinced. Jethro had sat in this very spot and told him as much himself, yet the boy still had doubts. Ducky could only hope that the closeness he'd observed these past two days since the incident at the docks and the softening he'd noticed in Gibbs would continue to become more consistent in work as well as home. Then maybe Tony would finally believe he was worthy of the love Gibbs clearly has for him.

In the mean the time though, Ducky decided he could do his part in helping Tony feel more secure. Putting one arm around Tony's shoulder Ducky pulled him into his side and as hoped, Tony immediately relaxed.

...

Gibbs and Ziva entered through the front of the darkened store, McGee appearing from behind the counter.

"Place is empty boss."

"Where now?" Ziva demanded.

Gibbs thought for a moment. They'd already been to Earl's registered address that McGee had found while searching the records at the library. No one was home and they'd found nothing useful. It didn't look like anyone had lived there in a while which raised numerous questions and provided very few answers.

"Boss, it's nearly midnight, the hurricane should be hitting full force within the hour." McGee added with a nervous edge to his voice.

Gibbs resigned himself to the fact there was little else they could do. Ziva looked like she was sucking a lemon. He knew she was itching to do something, anything to catch this bastard, but they had to think rationally. Admittedly not something he'd been doing at all during this case. His mind had been preoccupied with escaping any reminder of the previous day's events and his guilt over Tony getting sick. But it was time to push all that aside and face facts, with no further leads on Earl's whereabouts they were out of options and time.

"We head back."

...

"Anthony please stop pacing, I'm afraid if you collapse I won't be able to lift you off of the floor." Ducky said from his chair next to the table.

The room was in darkness, the generator having either given up or been turned off a little over half an hour ago. After their little chat Tony had fallen asleep. The last thing he remembered was Ducky's arm around him, then his head being very slowly guided down to rest on the pillow. When he woke up Ducky was storing the last of their evidence boxes in the motels bathroom, along with their equipment and the files they'd been working with, in hopes that it would survive the apex of the hurricane.

With nothing to do now but wait Tony had become restless. They had no TV to update them on the hurricane and no other means to occupy his mind so Tony had taken to stomping up and down the room constantly checking his watch, waiting for his team to return.

"They should be back by now." Tony muttered under his breath.

Tony about faced with almost military precision and started his pacing again.

"Jethro said they'd look for shelter if it got too dangerous to return. I'm sure they are fine and doing just that."

Tony knew if pushed to it that was what Gibbs would do, but the hurricane wasn't here yet, the thunder and lightning was still intermittent. The rain, though heavy, was bearable and as yet the wind hadn't escalated so bad that the odd car wasn't still driving around the flooded streets. In all there was plenty of time for them to get back and Tony hoped Gibbs would just hurry up already.

"Cosying up to McGee's knitting circle?" He joked, trying to distract himself.

Tony stopped his pacing and stood in front of the window, watching the storm progress and wreak havoc upon the small lake side town of Barcroft.

"Relax Anthony, please." Ducky said, getting up, his weary frustration bleeding through his words. "You need to take you're meds. How's your head by the way?"

"It's okay." Tony answered immediately.

"The pain you mentioned before might have been a sudden onset migraine, can be caused by extreme stress, which I why I recommend you take your medicine and try to relax."

Tony laughed. Relax, yeah, sure okay, he'd relax once Gibbs, McGee and Ziva got back, the serial killer was in custody and they were on their way home, no hurricane in sight.

Tony heard a loud screeching sound from the bathroom followed by an 'Oh dear.'

"What Ducky?" Tony looked over his shoulder to see Ducky appearing from the bathroom with an empty glass.

"Seems the water has been shut off."

Tony turned back to once again gaze out the window. From his vantage point Tony could see a mini river flowing down the street outside, surface water meaning the drains were blocked causing even more chaos.

"It is kind of flooded out there." Ducky appeared at his side and handed him his pills, Tony dry swallowed them. "I feel a bit better." He said, for the sake of saying something.

"That would mean they are working."

Ducky felt his forehead for a temperature and Tony fought valiantly to remain still.

"You don't seem so warm either. That's very good news."

"Great." He replied sullenly.

Tony wasn't even trying to sound positive. He knew Ducky was trying his best to keep his spirits up and his mind off things, but nothing was going to make him happy until Gibbs was back. He felt irrationally childish at that thought. Why was it so important, for god sakes? Gibbs was chasing down a serial killer, he wasn't going to stop just to come back and hold his damn hand.

"I'm going downstairs to get an update, you wait here." Ducky said, disrupting his thoughts.

When Ducky gave him a hesitant look, like he was unsure if he should be left alone, Tony, feeling small, sucked it up like always and made a promise he fully intended to keep.

"Ducky, I promise I won't go anywhere."

He knew he hadn't behaved well at all on this trip and as soon as he was better, and they were all back at the office, he knew he was in for one hell of a ribbing from his teammates. He certainly had it coming. Biting the bullet he turned away from the window once again and offered Ducky a shy, but sincere smile. It seemed to satisfy Ducky, who smiled back at him and left.

Tony dropped his smile the minute Ducky was out the door and resumed looking out the window, trying to ignore the recurring thought of how embarrassing this all was. His gaze was drawn to the diner across the street when he saw an old SUV pull up outside and a man get out. Tony pressed himself closer to the window, Gibbs may not have brought him along as an Agent, but that didn't mean he could stop thinking like one. Tony watched intently as the man entered the diner. Since the lights had gone out Tony hadn't seen any activity and assumed the place was close, but the doors being open now suggested otherwise.

Gibbs wasn't the only one who had gut feelings and Tony's was screaming that something bad was about to go down. It frustrated him that no one was here to help. He felt like James Stewart in rear window.

"Only I'm more than capable of running over there," Tony muttered to himself, noting that unlike the wheelchair bound Jefferies the only thing stopping him was a promise to both Gibbs and Ducky that he would stay put.

A quick flash of light from inside the diner, the accompanying sound no doubt masked by the thunder, had Tony forgetting his promise in a heartbeat. Lightning did not strike from inside, which meant only one thing Tony could think of. He quickly secured his weapon and left at a jog, not even bothering with his coat as he ran down the stairs into the wind and rain, stealthily making his way across the street to the diner's entrance.

...

Ducky returned to the room as fast as he could. Not registering that the door was wide open as he approached Ducky walked straight in, keen to get himself and Tony downstairs to join the few others intending to take shelter in the motels basement, thoughts of Gibbs and the others in the back of his mind.

"Anthony?" He called out.

When he received no response Ducky visually searched the room including the bathroom. He realised there was very few places Tony could be and for a second stood puzzled. Then he remembered the door.

"Oh dear."

"Ducky, we're back, Gibbs wants us all downstairs," McGee charged into the room, looking sodden and worn out. "where's Tony?" He asked when there was no sign of him.

"I haven't the foggiest." Ducky spoke, truly dumbfounded.

McGee snatched the walkie-talkie off the table and pinged Gibbs.

"Boss I found Ducky," McGee paused, "but no Tony."

The radio crackled, McGee would swear he heard a few choice words travel over the distorted airways. The room's window rattled in its frame, the door swung outwards and was torn of its hinge. The rain that had been falling consistently for the past few hours suddenly upped in intensity. Fighting the strong winds McGee ushered Ducky ahead of him and together they ran downstairs to join the others.

...

Tony cautiously entered the diner, forgetting about the bell on the door. Wincing at the loud noise he decided, since he'd definitely lost the element of surprise, to go for nonchalance and pretend like he was just popping in for coffee.

"Hello?"

There was no answer. Lightning struck outside illuminating the deserted seating area. Tony swallowed his sudden nerves, having seen this scene in far too many horror movies. Taking the plunge he walked all the way in, remembering to conceal his firearm up his sleeve.

"Hi there, handsome."

The waitress seemed to pop out of nowhere from behind him. Tony spun around, having been taking literally by surprise. His focus was waning, the adrenalin from moments ago diminishing. His run across the road had taken everything out of him it seemed, being trapped in the motel room he hadn't realised just how weak he'd become.

"Janine?" Tony fumbled for her name, his chest tightened and he was finding it hard to breath.

Tony wanted to ask her about what he saw, but his gut was churning, he knew something wasn't right and he tried to puzzle it together in his pneumonia fogged brain.

"If you're looking for your Dad you just missed him." She said sweetly, walking towards him.

Alarm bells went off in Tony's head at the same time they went off outside. Gibbs was not just here. The man in the SUV was… Tony took a step back meaning to hold onto the counter to prevent a minor dizzy spell from sending him crashing to the floor, but as he leaned over he caught sight of a bloody hand poking out from under a table.

Too late to hide his reaction. Too late to put the pieces together. Janine raised her hands and pointed a gun at his chest. Adrenalin back Tony righted himself, keeping the gun in his own hand still well hidden, he was about to risk a shot went a sudden pain in his head had him collapsing to the floor in an unconscious heap.

tBC…

A/N: Hello! I'm back off my hols, hope you enjoyed this chapter, it wasn't really working for me at first so I continued to write the next three and then came back to it. They should all be up intermittently over the next week;) TTFN and thanks for all the reviews! ;)


	13. Chapter 13

A loud siren sounded outside, the town's early warning system alerting them that the hurricane had hit landfall and would soon be at its peak. Feeling more than a little panicked and completely out of his comfort zone Gibbs was on McGee the minute he and Ducky were blown through the motel's main doors.

"Tell me I miss heard that!" He shouted, getting in McGee's personal space and causing a few heads to turn amongst those still present in the motels small reception.

Ducky quickly stepped in-between them, deflecting Gibbs murderous glare.

"Jethro it's my fault, I should never have left him."

Gibbs' didn't back down, but his face did soften minutely, there was no way he was letting Ducky take responsibility for DiNozzo's inability to follow a simple instruction.

"What happened?" He asked wearily, talking a step back.

There was a beat of strained silence while McGee found the courage to breathe again, and Gibbs very nearly lost the small amount of patience he'd summoned up in order to ask the question.

"I left him while I came down here to get an update, since the electricity was out. I was gone no more than a few minutes. He promised he wouldn't leave." Ducky spoke, sounding jointly puzzled and frustrated by Tony's actions.

Gibbs knew that feeling. So often he thought he and DiNozzo were on the same page, but then Tony would go and do something stupid, like introduce himself to a suspect they were covertly staking out. That particular time DiNozzo had ended the night with a bottle smashed over his head and a sever telling off in his basement. He hadn't gone easy on him, but DiNozzo had taken the balling out on the chin, listened and moved on without complaint at the childish treatment. The reaction hadn't surprise Gibbs in the slightest. Anyone who truly knew DiNozzo knew the cocky attitude only stretched so far, when it came to work Tony would be the first to own up to his mistakes, and he'd learn from them. Most young agents were often too busy being concerned with being right that they forgot it wasn't about them at all. It was about the serviceman and woman and their families that they were there to protect. That was why Gibbs knew he was a keeper from the start, someone he could eventually depend upon.

Gibbs sometimes wished Tony would let others see that serious side of him more often. Out of all the agents he'd ever had on his team, DiNozzo was the one who most people seemed to think of as the least likely to stick around. Gibbs had lost count of the number of times he'd been asked why he kept the 'immature frat boy' on his team, but all that proved was that Tony was very good at his job. He played his cards close to his chest and only let people see what he wanted them to. Gibbs felt privileged to be one of the few Tony was ever honest with. Not that he'd have him on his team any other way, but Gibbs could see how hard it was for him to let anyone get close like that.

With that in mind, though he knew DiNozzo liked to push his buttons to get his attention, he'd gotten plenty in the last twenty-four hours, probably more attention than he could handle, which is why Gibbs had a hard time believing Tony would outright defy him again without a damn good reason.

"He wouldn't, not like last time." Gibbs murmured, in part trying to assuage Ducky's irritation, while trying to figure out DiNozzo's motives for taking off.

Aiming a narrowed his gaze at the hurricane in full swing outside Gibbs felt both Ducky's and McGee's eyes on him.

"What are you thinking Jethro?" Ducky asked slyly.

He declined to answer, unsure of what his gut was trying to tell him, other than that something was seriously wrong. Gibbs was still trying to work it out when Ziva approached them, reporting that everyone else, including the motel staff had moved into a more secure shelter.

"What's happened?"

"Tony's missing." McGee told her sombrely.

"Again?"

Gibbs heard the incredulous note to her voice and squashed the urge to smile; only DiNozzo could make a trained Mossad officer like Ziva panic like that. No one spoke again for what felt like several minutes. They were all cold, wet and utterly exhausted. God only knew how DiNozzo was fairing. Without warning an image of Tony, lying unconscious in the street, flood waters rising fast around him came unbidden to Gibbs' mind. His despair must have shown on his face because Ducky stepped up to his side, a comforting hand finding its way onto his arm.

"You'll find him Jethro." Ducky's tone was gentle as he spoke, what Gibbs was sure was meant to be reassuring words.

Gibbs breathed heavily.

"How many times have you told me that, Duck."

It wasn't really a question. He knew the answer. Too many. Way too many times.

"If you were only a few minutes, with no car how far could he get?" McGee spoke up, breaking the dour silence that had settled upon the assembled group.

A spark of hope exploded in Gibbs' chest. How far could he get? That was what he needed to focus on, not the why. The why could wait until he had DiNozzo in his sights and within smacking reach. Gibbs shook his head to dispel the morose thoughts that had taken him over. First Ziva was questioning his decisions and now McGee seemed to have his head screwed on better than he did. Like having a bucket of ice water thrown over him Gibbs snapped out of his depressive thunk. Scanning the destruction being wrought outside once more, his focused landed on the building directly across the street.

"The diner," Gibbs whispered urgently, almost to himself before taking off at a run.

He sprinted out into the storm before anyone could try and stop him. Hearing calls of 'Boss' carry over the wind from behind, he knew his agents were following. Arriving at the entrance, weapons drawn and ready the three entered the diner, Ziva heading for the rear while Gibbs took the right and McGee the left. A shout of 'clear', called out by each of them in quick succession.

"There is no one here Gibbs." Ziva returned, lowering her weapon.

Gibbs' stood at ease, feeling the brief spark of hope that they'd find Tony over here, probably looking for something to eat, blow out.

"Boss!" McGee shouted from the other side of the diner.

Gibbs and Ziva responded, running over to find McGee stood before a fresh pool of blood in the middle of the floor. Drag marks stretching out towards the counter suggesting that whoever the blood belonged to they didn't simply get up and walk away.

"There's something else," McGee announced grimly, pointing at a gun that appeared to have been kicked through the blood, to slide under one of the diner tables.

Kneeling down to pick up the weapon Gibbs used a glove he had in his pocket to carefully check it over.

"Oh DiNozzo," Gibbs sighed, putting the gun down on the table.

"That's Tony's?" Ziva asked.

"It's not been fired." He told her, as if that was supposed to console anyone right now.

He walked away from Ziva and McGee, running both hands over his face into his hair. He was losing it, and not in a way any of them may expect. He had a reputation as being a bastard, but right now he couldn't even muster the energy to be angry.

"Do you think Tony's -?"

Gibbs snapped his head around and shut her down with a glare.

"I found this on the kitchen floor." McGee re-joined them, a bloody mop in hand. "Looks like what ever happened someone tried to clean up."

"And got interrupted," Ziva added.

Studiously ignoring his agents, the pool of blood and the stained mop, Gibbs directed his gaze across the street where he had a clear view of their motel room.

"He saw something." He whispered to himself.

"Do you think any of this is related to our case?" McGee asked innocently.

In that moment something inside Gibbs snapped. Whether it was the chaotic noise of the storm outside combined with the siren or the sudden drastic change in their situation. Whatever had caused it, Gibbs knew one thing for certain, he'd had enough. Whatever was going on in Lake Barcroft he was putting an end to it - today. His agent, his friend, goddamnit his _family_ was missing.

"McGee, Ziva, bag DiNozzo's weapon and get back to Ducky." Gibbs growled.

"What are you going to do, boss?" McGee asked him nervously.

"I'm going after Tony." Gibbs checked and re-holstered his weapon.

"We don't even know where he is?" Ziva shouted after him as he took off towards the exit.

"I'll find him!" Gibbs shouted back, flinging the door open.

"How?"

"My Gut!" He snapped before running across the road to their car and driving off.

Tbc…

A/N: Hey, mucho gracias for all the reviews and alerts. Sorry if a little short and a little blah. This was a much longer chapter I split because it reads better and frankly it's done my head in lol, buts its finally posted and I'm moving on! The second half won't be too far behind, just editing now;) ttfn!


	14. Chapter 14

Ziva watched in despair as Gibbs spun the sedan out of the motels parking lot.

"So what do we do now?" McGee asked coming up behind her.

She didn't visibly startle, but for a brief second Ziva had lost herself in a well of self-pity at being unable to control the situation. She had seen the moment Gibbs expression changed from dejected calm to complete outrage and could have easily predicted what he would do next had she not been focusing on the blood, and Tony's firearm in the blood, and the conclusion she had inadvertently drawn, and actually asking Gibbs if he thought it too.

"Ziva!"

"What?" She shouted back at McGee, but he didn't even flinch.

Instead he took a step closer, putting a hand on her arm in a very Ducky manner that she found sweet coming from him, but annoying at the same time.

"Tony isn't dead." He said.

"I know. Gibbs …"

Gibbs hadn't said anything exactly, but, apparently like McGee and Gibbs, she also believed that if he _were_ dead, they'd feel it. She wasn't feeling it. Tony was out there somewhere and they couldn't just sit around hoping Gibbs found him in time. Ziva, jaw clenched, turned to face McGee.

"We do as ordered, go back to Ducky."

McGee looked like he was having some sort of spasm. He was looking at her with his head tilted to one side, a tick in his left eye lid jumping manically.

"You asked what we should do." She said letting her irritation bleed into her words.

"We can't just give up!"

"Did I say that, McGee?" Ziva snapped back, feeling herself losing control of her tenuous temper.

"How does going back to the motel constitute doing something?" McGee returned sounding just as equally frustrated.

McGee very rarely lost his temper with anyone, aside from the odd sarcastic rejoinder, normally aimed at Tony, McGee was one of the mildest mannered people she knew. Realising that being as most of her acquaintances were trained killers, spies, employed by clandestine agencies and the like that probably meant very little, but it didn't change the fact that she wasn't the only one fighting to keep control. It was time to do what they both should have yesterday. Step up, bring their teammates home safely and make DiNozzo pay for leaving the motel room again.

"I don't know." She admitted calmly, "but I do know we have to see Ducky before we do anything so-"

Ziva was indicating the exit when a loud bang, like metal hitting a hard surface came from the back room of the deserted diner.

Both frozen for less than a second before drawing their weapons, Ziva manoeuvred around the counter once, stepping over the part mopped blood trail with McGee on her six. They entered the kitchen and scanned the area, but neither could see evidence of anything being out of place. Then the noise sounded again and McGee moved forward, nodding silently towards a storage cupboard. Ziva put her finger to her lips and lifted her foot, indicating how she was going to open the door. McGee stood off the side ready and on the count of three Ziva kicked, sending the door swinging inwards only to incur a very loud yelp of agony from the man on the other side.

…

Tony awoke to total darkness. His head was killing him. Looking around the room he couldn't see anything and wondered how long he'd been asleep. Thinking on where everyone was Tony tried to sit up, only to bang his head and shout out as the hit made his head hurt ten times worse than it already did. Once he could breathe normally again Tony squinted out into the darkness, trying to make sense of his surroundings. He tried to stretch his legs out, but couldn't do that either. It didn't take long to realise the room he was in was not a room at all. If he had to guess he'd say it was a cupboard, oddly shaped, but a cupboard none the less. If he squinted hard enough he could just about make out the door handle.

"DiNozzo, why do you not just do as you're told?" Tony chastised himself, recalling his last few moments of consciousness before waking up here.

Tony sat up as best he could, feeling the tightness in his chest increase with every movement and for once was glad Ducky had forced those pills down him as he knew it could be a hell of a lot worse right now. Though what could be worse than waking up in a dark closet and not knowing how you got there, he wasn't sure. Tony reached out and tried the handle for forms sake. He wanted to be able to tell Gibbs when he found him sitting on his ass awaiting rescue, like some college freshman on fresher's week, that he'd tried everything.

He wasn't restrained which was a bonus, so Tony felt in his pockets and around his body. He noted his watch, his gun and knife were all missing. Tony thought back and remembered he'd been carrying his gun when he'd entered the diner. That was right before the lovely waitress Janine held him at gunpoint while someone else whacked him over the head from behind. Probably had a concussion. Great. If the crazy waitress and her co-conspirator didn't get to him first, Gibbs was certainly going to kill him this time.

Thinking of Gibbs and what he would _actually _to him had Tony closing his eyes, wishing for a do-over. If only they could rewind back to yesterday. Tony would work out Gibbs' plan before he left to face Maddy Tyler's kidnappers alone. They would have argued to start with, Gibbs would maintain that this was his fight and didn't want them in danger. Tony would point out what Gibbs had told him many times - that their jobs _were_ dangerous and Gibbs had no right to go all vigilante under the guise of protecting them. Gibbs would glare, he'd turn on the 'you know I'm sooo right' doe eyes. Then they'd have thought of a plan. No one would have ended up in the river and consequently Gibbs wouldn't have felt the need to protect him by making him stay in the room instead of helping his team solve the case.

A sudden stabbing pain announced itself behind Tony's closed lids. Trying to take deep calming breaths he felt the tightness in his chest increase, the pressure building up to a coughing fit. Apparently stress wasn't so good for people with pulmonary issues. He coughed for so long and hard that his vision greyed out, little white lights dancing before his eyes.

"Ah crap." Tony growled through gritted teeth as the pain continued to sear through his temple.

Just like in the bathroom Tony bit down, reopening the cut on his lip, only this time he was keeping his mouth shut for entirely different reasons. His effort was for nought, since just before he fell forward, losing consciousness again, Tony heard footsteps outside the locked door.

…

"Mr Fielding?" McGee lowered his weapon as soon as he saw the blood covering the floor of the small closet.

He grabbed hold of the store owner's hand pulling him out with Ziva's help. The door Ziva had expertly kicked in had hit him square in the face, causing Fielding to shout out in agony and what looked to be a bloody nose.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Fielding screamed nasally.

McGee and Ziva walked him to the front of the diner to sit at one of the tables. Ziva standing over him as McGee tried to stem the flow of blood from the very obvious bullet hole in Fielding's shoulder.

"What happen?" Ziva demanded, passing McGee some napkins off one of the tables.

"I need a doctor." He groused, holding his nose and avoiding the question.

"Yes, of course," Ziva agreed, "but first tell us what happened here."

Fielding looked like he was considering what to say or how much.

"I need help, for god's sake!" Fielding grabbed hold of Ziva's coat leaving a red stain on the lapel. "Get me help now before I damn well bleeding to death."

McGee was about to help him stand and take him over to Ducky when Ziva placed an arm across his chest. He gave her a querying look, but had worked with her long enough to trust she'd seen something he hadn't.

"What have you not told us Mr Fielding?" She bent down, getting in his face, her tone low and dangerous.

"Nothing!" Fielding averted his eyes.

Ziva moved McGee aside as she appeared to inspect his wound, and before he could ask what she was doing Fielding screamed.

"Superficial." Her smile was feral , holding her hand once again above the bullet entry hole. "But I can make it, how you say debilitating?"

McGee watched in stunned silence as she pushed on his wound again.

"What do you know?" She asked him in such a silky smooth voice that McGee inwardly shuddered at the level of terror it instilled in him, he couldn't imagine what Fielding was feeling.

McGee wanted to speak up, but had never been witness to Ziva's Mossad style interrogations and the thought of what was about to happen frightened him more than facing Gibbs without his morning coffees.

"Alright! God, okay." Fielding shouted after another thirty seconds of Ziva alternately whispering in his ear and causing him to scream out in pain. "I didn't know they were killing people I swear."

Ziva let go of Fielding's shoulder, wiping his blood off her hands and backing away with a disgusted look on her face.

"Who?" McGee demanded.

"Earl," he practically sobbed. "I just thought they were fleecing people, you know, pensions, cash accounts that sort of thing."

"Why didn't you tell us anything earlier?" McGee continued the questioning, as Ziva prowled the floor behind them.

When he turned away, looking like he was refusing to answer Ziva took a step in his direction.

"I wanted a cut okay? Couldn't survive out here, wanted to get back to the city, but no one wants to buy a lousy store in the boondocks… I put two and two together and confronted her about that Petty Officer you were asking about, told her I wasn't having anything to do with murder."

McGee shook his head in regret, knowing had it not been for hurricane Bertha he and Abby would have certainly been able to uncover evidence of identity fraud much sooner and then they wouldn't be in this ridiculous situation.

"I take it he didn't take the news well." McGee moved them along, pleased with the new intel on their case, but at the moment more focused on how Tony's disappearance fitted into all of this.

"No. Neither did she." Fielding winched, grabbing his arm.

"Who?" McGee pressed.

"Janine." Fielding avoided eye contact.

"Who is Janine?" Ziva spoke up, clearly getting impatient.

"Earl's half-sister. She's the one who shot me. She's the waitress here."

Gibbs had mentioned to them something about a waitress DiNozzo charmed, when they'd asked where he'd found Tony when he'd gone AWOL earlier.

"What happened after you were shot?" McGee asked with a sigh.

Fielding again averted his eyes, though McGee couldn't be sure if it was blood loss or not, given the still bleeding hole in the man's shoulder. Ziva taking yet another step towards him had him sitting straighter and speaking.

"I don't know I swear. I was on the floor, that bitch had a gun at my head, ready to finish the job when some guy walks in. Next thing I know I'm waking up in a cupboard and you two are dragging me out."

McGee pulled out his wallet and produced a photograph, holding it out to Fielding pointing at Tony's face.

"Was this the guy?"

Fielding squinted at the picture and nodded, winching. McGee stood up and walked away so Fielding couldn't hear, drawing Ziva with him.

"You have a picture of Tony in your wallet?" Ziva found the energy to tease him despite the situation.

"Go get Ducky." McGee said, pocketing the photograph quickly before she leaned in to take a look.

"We need to tell Gibbs." She said, promising him with a look he would be showing her that photo later.

"I'll sort it okay? Just get Ducky before our only witness bleeds out on the floor." McGee insisted urgently.

Tbc..

n/a: I know, so wrong, I said 'just editing now'. Sorry people *head-slaps self* ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Gibbs was once again driving like a madman through the small lakeside town, but unlike the last time he made this trip there were no other cars or people around. The hurricane was in full swing and if it wasn't for being so focused on finding DiNozzo Gibbs would have seriously questioned his sanity. Whether he'd made another bad decision in choosing to pursue Tony without any back up or reliable Intel on the situation was a moot point now as he was nearly at his intended destination.

He hadn't a clue of where he was heading when he left the diner, leaving McGee and Ziva to deal with the newest crime scene, but there wasn't a doubt in his mind that DiNozzo's disappearance somehow tied into their murder investigation and the elusive Earl. Getting in the car and pulling off Gibbs dismissed heading back to Earl's place, there was no evidence of anyone having lived there in months, the store had been just as deserted, so that left one option, the one place they hadn't managed to search yet, Earl's grandmother's house by the lake.

Gibbs pulled the sedan over outside the Jenkins house, passed the car he'd 'borrowed' last time he'd driven there to fetch DiNozzo and just behind an old SUV. The evidence of someone else brought some hope that his gamble had paid off. Sitting there watching the house for signs of life, rain pouring down the car windows, trees surrounding the lake nearly bent double in the forceful winds, Gibbs realised he had never even asked Tony what had made him come out here in the first place. DiNozzo had briefly mentioned a lead when he'd tried to apologised, but he'd been too mad to listen and had effectively shut him up. Tony hadn't brought it up again and he hadn't asked.

Irrationally annoyed by the thought all this could have been avoided Gibbs leaped out of the driver's seat into the rain. He ran over and tried the handle of the SUV to discover it unlocked. Rummaging inside the glove box he found Fielding's I.D and felt cold dread fill his gut at the thought he'd been wrong to so quickly dismiss the man. If he'd had the resources to use Abby he was sure she'd have found something to tie Fielding to this despite Gibbs not getting the Killer vibe off him. Technology may not be his friend, but it sure was damn useful sometimes. Leaving the temporary shelter of the SUV with a heavy heart Gibbs made a dash for the porch, seeing no reason in delaying any further. If DiNozzo was being held in there against his will, and at this point Gibbs didn't see how it could be any other way, time was running out.

Gibbs, back against the front door, raised his weapon and slowly nudged it open, making as little noise as possible so as not to give away his position. Entering the hallway and noting it was clear Gibbs pointed his gun to the floor and with one hand quickly swiped the rain out of his eyes and hair. He cleared the first room on his right and tried the light switch, but as expected the power was out. He made his way through the rest of the downstairs, not finding any evidence of Earl or his Grandmother.

Gibbs approached, then climbed the large imposing staircase in the hallway and was nearly at the top when he heard a loud bang come from downstairs. Quickly retracing his steps back down Gibbs came to a sudden halt halfway down, discovering the front door to be wide open. Wind and rain poured into the house, blowing pictures off walls and rattling the internal doors in their frames. Gibbs was about to reinvestigate when he heard the distinct and unmistakeable sound of footsteps running across the floor directly above him.

Having had enough of the games Gibbs launch himself up the stairs and ran into the furthest bedroom, gun raised and ready to shoot anyone who wasn't DiNozzo for a change. He entered looking for movement and stopped in the middle of the dark room, keeping his gaze dead ahead. The door creaked, shutting slowly behind him. Gibbs waited a beat, the door clicked and he spun around.

"Freeze NCIS!"

The figure ran at him and Gibbs lowered his gun, back handing the person sending them flying to the floor. They recovered quickly, getting up and running off through to an adjoining room, Gibbs giving chase. They ran back onto the landing and through another door on the left, entering what Gibbs presumed would once have been a little girl's bedroom, identifiably so by the broken white children's furniture and old, peeling, pink, floral wall paper. In the middle of the room, no longer obscured by shadows, stood the waitress Tony had talk to in the diner.

"It's been a while since I had a man in my bedroom." She joked, a sick smile splitting her face.

Gibbs aimed his gun and held her in his sights. Her words and her smile telling him more than he needed to know about her mental state. He flashed back to the first time he'd seen her in the diner. She'd showed him no interest at all, simply served him his coffee and got on with clearing tables which suited Gibbs just fine. When he'd gone in with DiNozzo she'd been more interested, flirty even, but he'd put that down to the DiNozzo charm. That's when a piece of the puzzle fell into place. She was the one who told them about this place…

"Where's my Agent?" He demanded, putting all other questions on the back burner for now.

"Ah, Daddy misses his boy?" she sneered.

Gibbs ground his teeth to prevent a reaction. She'd been playing them from the start. Had targeted them since the moment he and DiNozzo had walked into that diner.

"Keep your hands where I can see 'em" Gibbs instructed her when her hands went to her hips.

"Gladly," Janine held out her arms, palms open.

Gibbs saw the match and narrowed his eyes. She kicked a bundle of blankets on the floor which turned out not to be just blankets. Gibbs could see a tuft of brunet hair sticking out where she'd pulled them back. It was a body. The blankets appeared wet, but on closer inspection he could smell the tell-tale sent of gasoline.

"Don't!"" Gibbs shouted at the same time Janine flicked the match over her nails, lighting it.

"Oops," she smiled, dropping the lit match, sending the body at her feet up in flames.

Gibbs got out a shot, but she was already running. Letting her go he dashed across the room and pulled down a curtain, throwing it over the body. Fire out, Gibbs rolled the person over and pulled back the mass of burnt material, breathing a massive sigh of relief when he didn't recognise the face. Looking for a pulse and finding none Gibbs didn't have time to dwell on whose son this might be. He still had to find Tony.

Gibbs cautiously exited the smoked filled the room and inched down the dark hallway checking the remaining rooms as he went. He ran through possible scenarios involving Janine and their prime suspect Earl. There was still the little matter of where old Mrs Jenkins was and why Fielding's car was parked outside. Plenty of questions, and Gibbs couldn't wait to get in interrogation to ask them. It wasn't until he was passing the staircase that Gibbs once again sensed someone behind him. He stilled, giving nothing away. Then a hand reached out and touched his shoulder. Gun secured in his right hand Gibbs grabbed the strangers palm with his left and spun the person around, pushing them up against the wall face first, hands restrained behind their back.

"Boss!"

"DiNozzo!" He growled in relief at the man he'd pinned.

Immediately releasing his grip, Gibbs manhandled Tony, turning him around, still keeping him secured against the wall.

"You…try…ing…to kill me…boss?" Tony panted out.

"What do you think?" He snapped and then became concerned that he was practically holding Tony up, "You good?"

"Not really…" Tony paused and tried to draw in more oxygen. "Boss… it's-"

"The waitress from the diner, yeah, we just met." Gibbs rolled his eyes, adjusting his hold on DiNozzo as he tried to take a step forward.

"Think she gave me… something, just woke up on… a bed… in there." Tony pointed to a room at far end of the long narrow landing.

Gibbs took Tony under his arm and together they struggled towards the room. Opening the door a jar Gibbs discovered a bedroom with walls covered in photos of both men and women. He recognised some of them from the files on unsolved cases back at the motel. A large double bed with purple silk sheets sat in the centre of the room. There were bloody blankets bunched up in a corner and lit candles covering nearly every available surface.

"A bit clichéd… if you ask me" Tony slurred out from his slump against the door frame.

"I didn't." Gibbs returned, walking further into the room and taking it all in.

On one wall there was a shelf full of random items, several rings, a necklace… Gibbs clocked DiNozzo's watch amongst them. Nearby, discarded on a roll top desk lay an unlabelled vile and next to it a digital camera. Gibbs swallowed, pushing back disturbing thoughts of what evidence they'd discover on the camera of what may have occurred to the victims in this room and his own imagined image of Tony lying vulnerable on that bed.

"Boss… I smell burning..."

"House was on fire." Gibbs stated, collecting the camera and empty vile, putting them in an evidence bag and placing it in his inside jacket pocket. "I sorted it."

"Oh…okay then."

Gibbs turned his back on the room and walked up to DiNozzo giving him a quick once over, he could see Tony was having a hard time holding himself up. On closer inspection he could see Tony's pupils were fully dilated and caught sight of dried blood marking his neck and behind his right ear. Gibbs ran his hands through Tony's hair and over the rest of him looking for any other cuts or bruises that weren't immediately visible.

"You tell me what happened?" His asked carefully, when Tony didn't react to having Gibbs hands all over him.

"I was… hit in the head?" He breathed out eventually, sounding like he was asking instead of telling.

Gibbs nodded. It explained the dried blood and his spacy-ness, probably a concussion. Combined with pneumonia and ingesting unknown drugs, Gibbs was surprised Tony had managed to get off the bed in the first place. With that sudden thought Gibbs spun around and glared at the bed again. Aside from looking a little rumpled, it seemed like Tony had simple rolled off and wandered into the landing where he found him. There was no evidence of a struggle or bindings.

"You weren't restrained?" Gibbs asked him.

Tony tried to answer verbally, but coughing raked his whole body, forcing him to answer with a quick shake of his head. Gibbs didn't share what he was thinking, grabbing Tony's arm once more he slung it around his shoulders and headed for the door.

"We're leaving, now!"

On any normal day Gibbs would expect a glib response to that obvious comment, but all DiNozzo did was slump against his side, eyes at half mast, intermittently coughing as they struggled their way through the house. Gibbs felt every tremor that ran through the too warm body next to him and it etched his worry up a notch. Not knowing what symptoms were being caused by the pneumonia and what were due to the unknown drugs didn't help either.

Gibbs struggled down the stairs and was halfway when DiNozzo went almost completely limp in his arms, Gibbs saw no choice but to holster his weapon and sling him over his shoulder. With DiNozzo's dead weight slowing him down Gibbs moved as fast as he could towards the front door. They were level with the kitchen when Janine came out of nowhere, she ran at them both banishing a knife and screaming like a banshee. Gibbs dropped Tony to the floor and ducked when a shot flew out from behind them, hitting Janine in the back. He watched her fall face first and lie unmoving in the growing puddle of rain water forming in the entrance hallway of the old house. The front was still wide open, he couldn't see who had shot at Janine, but with DiNozzo unable to help it was too risky to make a run for it. Instead Gibbs picked Tony up off the floor the best he could and pushed him into the kitchen, slamming the door shut behind them.

….

"I need more towels to stop any further the bleeding." Ducky said to the motel manager who had helped escort Fielding into the shelter of the motel with the other guests.

The manager left and Ducky looked up to see Ziva and McGee conversing in the corner. Ducky knew they were disagreeing on something and had a feeling what that something was. Getting up gingerly, he approached the pair in silence.

"Normally I would say you were foolish for even thinking it." He started sternly, "but on this occasion I don't believe you have a choice."

McGee was the first to protest.

"Ducky we can't leave you here-"

"-Look around Timothy. I'll be fine. However, I fear that Jethro and Anthony may not. In his current state Tony has little hope of defending himself and even if Gibbs has worked out what you both have, he is still but one man and may need your assistance to bring Tony back safely." Ducky spoke dourly, his own concern bleeding through every word. "I must say I'd rather join you, but know I'll only hold you up. Go now, before I change my mind."

"Thank you Ducky," Ziva smiled at him, pulling McGee into action.

"Please be careful!" Ducky shouted and then, much quieter, "and do come back safe… all of you."

…

Tony stared with blurry vision up at Gibbs leaning heavily against the close kitchen door. They were both breathing in deep raged breaths. Tony pushed himself up into a sitting position and scrubbed a hand over his face, viciously rubbing his eyes to try and clear his eye sight. That's when Tony realised the problem. He got why his breathing was laboured, but what was wrong with Gibbs? Tony watched as Gibbs opened his jacket slightly, his eyes settling on the large blood stain.

"Boss!" Tony tried to jump up, but fell flat on his butt.

Gibbs quickly staggered over, muffling Tony's mouth with his hand.

"It missed me. Just a gaze. I'll be fine." Gibbs whispered tersely into his ear.

Tony nodded ashamedly at the unspoken message to shut the hell up. He had clearly passed out at some point because he didn't remember getting shot at or anything. He didn't even remember how he came to be with Gibbs. Last clear memory he did have was waking up to darkness and a really bad headache. Gibbs removed his hand from Tony's mouth and pulled him up. Despite trying very hard to get his feet under him Tony leaned heavily into Gibbs.

"What's going on Boss?" He asked, feeling the panic rise within him.

Gibbs wrapped an arm around his back and without speaking moved them both through the kitchen towards the back door. Tony tried to remain as calm as possible and follow his Boss's lead, in hope that Gibbs would soon explain what the hell was happening and why his heart felt like it wanted to jump out of his chest.

They exited into the rain, Tony being practically dragged when without warning Gibbs grabbed his sweater and pushed him hard against the wall at the side of the house. His head rebounded off the hard surface sending sharp stabs of pain flare through his temple and causing a mew of discomfort to escape his lips. Gibbs tapped his cheek in what Tony took as an apology before disappearing around the corner. He returned as quick as he'd left, or so it seemed, Tony really couldn't be sure what was happening at the moment. With Gibbs hands on him once again Tony was dragged over to a familiar looking SUV and placed to lie down on the back seat. From his horizontal position Tony watched Gibbs climb into the driver's seat and then felt the car in motion. Feeling strangely safe as Gibbs drove off at his usual breakneck speed Tony let his eyelids slowly slide shut.

…

Ziva hotwired a car outside the motel. McGee thought it would have been polite to ask but admitted her way was quicker. They made it most of the way to the Jenkins house based off directions from the locals sheltering at the hotel. McGee had tried contacting Gibbs on the walkie-talkie before they'd left but had no response, so now McGee was hoping that the information Fielding had given them was correct and that somehow Gibbs' gut had lead him to the same conclusions. He was about to voice his concerns on that when Ziva slammed on the brakes, sending the car into a skid.

"MGee hold on!" Ziva shouted as she thought to keep the car on the road.

The car came to a sudden stop when it rear ended another car, nearly sending them both through the window screen. McGee sat still for a moment, taking stock of the fact that both he and Ziva were still conscious and breathing. He then flung the door open and climbed out.

"McGee!" Ziva shouted, getting out and chasing after him.

The rain and wind was a force to be reckoned with, blowing them sideways. Putting all his effort into staying on his feet McGee approached the familiar sedan.

"Look!" He pointed at the car they'd inadvertently crashed into. "At least we know we're in the right place." McGee shouted back at Ziva over the wind.

He took a step forward, but was halted by Ziva throwing an arm across his chest holding him back. McGee looked at her with some annoyance for time wasting, until she pointed at the car's tires.

"Crap." McGee shouted, rain hitting him in the face.

All four of Gibbs' tires had been slashed. They shared a look before climbing into the car, searching it for any evidence or clues that might lead to their team-mates current whereabouts.

Ziva picked up the walkie-talkie off the floor of the passenger seat.

"This explains why he wasn't answering." Ziva tried to make contact with Ducky, but got nothing but static.

"We're probably out of range now with the hurricane." McGee said, taking the handset off Ziva and pressing the button Gibbs showed him earlier. "When the hurricane calms it should send the signal to the other, Ducky will know we need help." He explain watching Ziva nod her agreement.

"What now?" She asked.

"We search the house." He replied, sounding much calmer than he felt.

Both agents exited the car at the same time, and ran into the house. The door was wide open and McGee's attention was immediately drawn to the body laying out on the floor in front of them. Knife still in hand McGee kicked it away before kneeling down to take her pulse confirming she was indeed dead. The pair cleared the rest of the house, moving from room to room down stairs and upstairs.

"McGee!"

McGee ran down the hallway, discovering Ziva in the only fully furnished room of the house.

"This has got to be the place alright." McGee agreed. "It practically screams serial killer."

He looked in wonder at the photos covering the walls, while Ziva searched the room, giving no care to preserving the evidence. Ashamedly all he could think about was a potential plot for his next book.

"Look," Ziva picked up Tony's watch from the shelf, showing McGee the inscription on the back. "He was definitely here."

"So where is he now? And where's Gibbs?"

"There is another body in the other bedroom, it is not Tony or Gibbs." Ziva assured quickly, pocketing Tony's watch and exiting the room.

McGee took one last look at the troubling décor, hoping that the thoughts his writers brain was conjuring up where nothing close to the reality of what happen to his friend in this room, before following after her.

…

Gibbs had attempted to take the main road back into town, but seconds after leaving the house another car had caught up with them, overtaking and blocking their way. Gibbs had a pretty good idea who it was, the same person responsible for slashing the sedans tires, which had forced him into taking the SUV in the first place. Feeling like he was being played Gibbs didn't intend to face a deranged killer out in the open, with DiNozzo complete out of it and unable to protect himself. Making a snap decision Gibbs had spun the car around and sped off, hoping to find a way to double back. Unfortunately that plan failed less than half a mile down the road in the wrong direction when the hurricane knocked a tree into the road forcing him to bring the car to a screeching halt.

Gibbs slammed on the brakes and Tony slammed forward into the front seats, letting out a startled yelp as he swiftly regained consciousness after receiving yet another blow to the head.

"Gibbs seriously do you want me dead, because I think you could have left me back at the house."

"Damnit!" He growled, ignoring the flip remark.

The SUV suddenly jerked forward, glass from the rear window imploding, sending shards flying through the car, cutting Gibbs' hands and face.

"What the hell was that?" Tony shouted as Gibbs immediately put his foot down on the gas, spinning the car around yet again, this time heading further out towards the lake on the dirt track road they'd travelled to their crime scene on.

Visibility got worse the closer to the water they got, but Gibbs refused to slow down, the car that had just rammed them was catching up. Another knock to the side indicated their company wasn't giving up. He reached a sharp turn and the steering locked. Gibbs struggled to retake control but it was no use, the car pursuing them gave the SUV a shove and it left the dirt road, diving head first into the lake. The car filled quickly with water and Gibbs reacted immediately, undoing his own seat belt he climbed in the back to help Tony who was unconscious again, the cold water not even bringing him slightly out of his oblivion. Surprisingly grateful for the rear screen being smashed Gibbs dragged himself and Tony over and out before they sunk any lower. Gibbs pulled Tony close, going under several times as he swam close enough towards the bank to feel the squishy mud beneath him and was able to stand in the water. He'd forgotten all about his injured arm until it came to dragging Tony, unconscious and water clogged up onto the bank. He tried lifting him, but the ground was slippy and allowed no purchase. The wind pushing against them, rain stinging his skin, unable to see more than a few feet Gibbs had no choice for the moment but to hold onto Tony for dear life as the hurricane was clearly reaching its peak.

"That bitch was going to turn me in." A voice shouted from the edge of the Lake.

Gibbs squinted up and saw a tall man stood a few feet in front of him, smiling manically as the wind whipped around him, a gun in his left hand pointed directly at them.

"Earl I presume?" Gibbs shouted back, unable to reach for his own weapon, if he even still had it.

"Agent Gibbs," he grinned, one that creepily reminded him of DiNozzo only with less warmth. "Heard you were looking for me."

"Don't suppose you feel like giving yourself in?" Tony asked from his slump, coming around.

Gibbs readjusted his hold as Tony tried to stand up next to him in the freezing water, but didn't let go.

"Agent DiNozzo, you know what? Think I'll kill you first, because you screwed everything up!" Earl flung the arm holding the gun around in the air, seeming to forget he was even holding a deadly weapon that could go off at any moment. "We had a God damn plan man, I go to all the trouble of getting her a good one, but one look at your pretty face and it all gets shot to hell!"

"I have… that effect… on women." Tony struggled out, smiling at Earl.

Gibbs saw the instant rage on Earl's face, the flaky movements became solid once again as he pointed the gun at DiNozzo, finger on the trigger.

"You killed the man at the house?" Gibbs shouted to distract him.

"No, I got him for HER!" He screamed.

"Janine?"

"That bitch was going to send me down again!" Earl's manner altered once again, "But I got her good didn't I?" He laughed manically.

Gibbs very careful shifted Tony to feel for his sidearm, but unfortunately it seemed that was somewhere in the lake.

"Lauren Molls?" Gibbs bated him.

"Yep, yep yep. She was one of mine." Earl trailed off looking thoughtful, as if he was talking about some button collection and not murder.

How they had managed to keep these murders a secret so long he'd never know. It didn't matter now though, he'd just got a confession for Petty Officer Molls' murder. The rest were out of their jurisdiction and this would be one time where he'd happily step back to let the local LEO's handle it. Right now all he wanted was to make it out of this with him and Tony alive to have the chance to be dry again.

Earl raised the gun, again pointing it steadily at DiNozzo.

"Say goodnight Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs pulled Tony back and down under the water as a shot rang out. Resurfacing he hoped the distraction was long enough for him to make a grab for the gun, but before he could several more shots rang out. Earl looked stunned for a second before dropping the weapon from lax hands and falling face first into the water in front of them.

Gibbs saw McGee advance forward, his gun still aimed high after the shot, Ziva on his six.

"Good shooting McGee." Gibbs said when they ran over to help him get Tony out of the water.

"Anytime Boss." McGee's smile of relief told Gibbs just how close they'd come, he couldn't wait to read the report on this one.

"McGoo I've never been so happy to see you!" Tony shouted, accepting McGee and Ziva's helping hand out of the water.

"You too Tony." McGee was out of breath and shaking but still helped Gibbs out of the water after Tony.

"Move." Gibbs shouted to the three agents over the wind, his glare communicating they could have a reunion later.

They left Earl where he fell, there wasn't anything they could do for him now. The Hurricane was full upon them, debris was being tossed around, and even Gibbs could feel the wind take him off his feet as he ran to the car Ziva and McGee had arrived in.

"Get in!" Ziva yelled, taking the driver's seat.

Gibbs pushed Tony then Tim into the rear seats before moving around and getting in the front passenger seat next to her, from her expression she had expected some resistance.

"Just drive!" He commanded, gripping the dash as Ziva pulled away and headed back towards the Jenkins house.

Tbc…

A/N: Hope this makes sense and is enjoyable, I found action very hard to write. Loads more team stuff to go though, like getting home and why does McGee have that photo? Hmmm watch this space… lol Thanks for reviews! Ttfn ;)


	16. Chapter 16

"How's he doing McGee?" Gibbs asked once he was pretty sure Ziva wasn't going to send them back into the lake.

"Not good," McGee replied breathlessly, "I can't wake him."

Gibbs held tight, fingers tips nearly imbedded in the dashboard as Ziva went full pelt over every bump in the uneven road. Rain covered the windshield like a wet blanket making the wipers useless, forceful winds pummelled the sides from every direction. Despite this Ziva kept going at a frightful speed while furtively shifting in her seat to get a look at her fallen partner.

"We should try and make it back to the motel. Ducky can help him." She shouted, ensuring she was heard over the noise of the hurricane surrounding them.

Gibbs risked a look over his shoulder to see McGee looking a little green with his arms wrapped securely around DiNozzo's upper body acting as his seat belt. The car swerved dangerously and Gibbs really thought McGee was going to puke. Instead he watched as his agent took a couple of deep breaths and checked DiNozzo to ensure he was still doing the same thing.

"No," he said firmly, knowing they wouldn't survive another couple of miles in this, "we need to get to shelter."

"But Gibbs-"

"-There's nothing Ducky can do." Gibbs cut her protest short.

If he was thinking with his heart and not his head he'd make her drive all the way to the nearest hospital, hurricane be damned, but the bottom line was he knew Ducky wouldn't be able to do anything more for Tony than they could right now, and would be angry as hell if he put all of his team at risk just so he could tell him so.

Shelter in sight Ziva swerved and pulled the car over, bringing it to a sudden halt, turning off the engine abruptly before folding her arms in clear protest. Gibbs gave her what he hoped was an understanding look. He wasn't happy about spending the night here either, but they really didn't have a choice.

"Seriously?" McGee snapped, gapping out of the window. "We're going back to the murder house?"

Gibbs turned in his seat to glare at McGee, who promptly shut his mouth. By both Ziva's and now McGee's reactions he guessed they had already been in the house looking for him and Tony, and had no doubt discovered the same room he had. He was sure they had questions, Gibbs only hoped they'd hold off from asking them until DiNozzo was with-it enough to provide the answers himself.

"Boss…?" Tony lifted his head off of McGee's lap and looked blearily around.

"Here DiNozzo, you feeling alright?" Gibbs made great effect to sound relaxed despite feelings to the contrary.

"Depends." Tony paused, looking like he wanted to throw up. "Define alright. Because I'm all wet. Is it yesterday?"

Gibbs reached back and gave Tony's leg a reassuring squeeze. He wasn't sure if that was a joke or not, but Tony's expression was one of panic not mischief, so decided not to question him further on the matter.

"McGee," Gibbs shifted focus, "keep a hold of him and make sure he doesn't hit his head again."

"I hit my head?" Gibbs heard Tony ask McGee as he followed Ziva's lead and stepped out of the car into the rain.

He stood staring at the house. A mere 48 hours ago he wouldn't have hesitated to make this decision, but since sending his car into the Potomac, nearly killing himself and taking two others with him, Gibbs had to admit he didn't trust his own judgment. Too many knocks in too short a time. Mexico and his poor reaction upon discovering the details of Tony's uncover assignment among the most notable of his mistakes in the last 12 months. Moments he'd much rather forget…

"Gibbs! Come on!" Ziva's voice carried over the wind that continued to batter his body, demanding he submit to its force.

Together they knocked him out of his thoughts and brought him feet first back to reality. In reality the rain was so fierce he felt every sting as it hit the bare skin on his arms and face. Spurring into action he ran around the car and helped McGee get Tony, who was unsurprisingly having a hard time finding his feet, out of the car and to the safety of the porch.

Ziva entered the dark house first, gun drawn and cleared the downstairs rooms while McGee assisted a very compliant Tony to sit down on the stairs.

"Boss?" Tony spoke from his prone position almost hugging the bannister.

"Yeah DiNozzo?" Gibbs answered distractedly as he and McGee moved Janine's body out of the way of the door so they'd be able to shut it and keep some of the rain out.

"Have we been here before?"

Gibbs dropped the body like a sack of potatoes and walked over to crouch in front of DiNozzo. He knew Ducky wouldn't be impressed with his treatment of the recently deceased, but quite frankly she was a cold bloodied killer and he couldn't care less about her right now.

"Tony," Gibbs tapped Tony's cheek to ensure his full attention, "You know where we are?"

Tony stared dimly back at him and Gibbs felt his gut churn. He sensed Ziva and McGee close the space behind him and briefly wondered just how long he was going to be able to keep himself together for their sakes. Gibbs ran a hand over his face into his hair to try and dispel the air of trouble surrounding him. Looking up again he caught Tony's gaze, and for a second thought he saw a flash of fear in the usually sharp green eyes.

"Hey, it's okay," Gibbs took Tony by the shoulders and helped him to stand, emphasising a confidence he did not feel.

Tony shivered under his grasp, so pronounced Gibbs felt it through the soaking sweater he was wearing. He didn't feel so great himself and it highlighted their first need.

"Ziva-"

"I'll go find us some dry clothes." Ziva predicted what he was going to ask and quickly jogged up the staircase.

"In here," Gibbs instructed McGee to help him bring Tony into one of the downstairs rooms at the rear of the house.

He watched McGee walk Tony through the dark room and settle him on an old dusty couch next to the fireplace. The large windows had already been boarded up, probably around the time the house fell into disrepair judging by the wear on the wood, so Gibbs busied himself making sure everything was still secure. Last thing they needed was a tree flying through one of them.

"Wouldn't we be safer in the basement?" McGee queried coming up behind him.

"If this were a tornado maybe," Gibbs replied without being distracted from his work, "but with the wood this house is made of basements probably flooded already."

McGee accepted his reasoning without question and walked back to sit with Tony so he wasn't alone in the dark. Not that Tony would have noticed he thought wearily. Glancing over his shoulder Gibbs could see that since sitting down DiNozzo had yet to move a muscle. He just sat there, gazing blankly ahead into the darkness.

Gibbs moved along to the next window and gave the wood covering it a firm tug. It held in place and Gibbs couldn't help but be impressed. The feeling faded as quickly as it came though, knowing as he did that the reason for the boards where not likely for the protection of what would have undoubtedly been a beautiful manor house at one point, but to keep any prying eyes from seeing what was going on inside. His mind unwillingly flashed to the photographs covering the wall of the bedroom upstairs and Gibbs swallowed to prevent being sick.

Ziva returned with a pile of clothes which gave him a welcomed distraction from his thoughts.

"What is wrong with him, Gibbs?" She asked, pointing with her chin at Tony.

Gibbs reached carefully into his sodden jacket and removed the empty vile from the evidence bag, leaving the camera alone for now, he held it out for Ziva to see.

"He's been drugged." She spoke calmly, as if he was merely confirming something she already knew. "Do we know with what?"

Gibbs opened his mouth to answer, but no sound would come out. He hoped it was as they had theorised earlier to explain why the victims didn't have defensive wounds, and was just a sedative.

"Fatigue, yes, that's expected, but the confusion and memory loss?" She continued as if he'd answered her. "Gibbs he looks, how would you say, er… spaced?"

"I would never say that." He replied straight faced.

"You know what I mean." She snapped, but not unkindly. "He has been given something more than a simple sedative, trust me."

"Tony was nearly the next victim." McGee gasped, drawing attention to himself after having walked in on the conversation without being noticed.

Gibbs' mind was once again drawn to the room upstairs and the terrible thoughts he'd had about what could have happened to his agent.

"I got to him before anything happened." Gibbs lied to reassure them as much as himself, subconsciously patting the camera in his pocket before changing the subject. "Where's Ducky?"

"After you left we discovered Fielding in the diner." Ziva answered first. "He'd been shot. We… convinced him… to tell us what he knew, he directed us here, we must have just missed you."

"Uh huh." Gibbs picked up a shirt and pants off the pile of old clothes Ziva had found.

"You're not surprised?" McGee asked, reading from his tone.

"SUV I was driving when you found us belonged to Fielding." Gibbs replied lowly, stripping out of his wet clothes.

Ziva grabbed a change and started to do the same.

"It was his blood on the diner floor. Fielding positively identified Tony as having walked in just after being shot…" McGee's voice tapered off, he was trying very hard to look anywhere but at Ziva as she changed out of her wet things and into the dry, "We, er…that is-"

"We took him to Ducky after he told us everything he knew about Earl Henderson and his half-sister Janine." Ziva picked up the story, zipping up the borrowed pants. "Is that her?" She nodded towards the hallway, referring to the body they'd moved.

"Apparently they had a falling out." Gibbs nodded and finished buttoning his shirt.

"Why do I feel like we are in one of McGee's books?" Ziva asked in a lighter tone.

Gibbs shook his head, it did seem more suited to one of Thom E Gemcity's novels, and wouldn't be surprised if McGee wrote another one after this. Taking a dry change of clothes to Tony he noticed McGee had yet to get changed.

"McGee get some dry clothes on before you catch pneumonia too, I've got enough to deal with DiNozzo sick."

McGee didn't seem to know how to respond to his flippant remark, so Gibbs gave him a break by enrolling Ziva's help in getting Tony changed.

"So Ducky's still at the motel?" Gibbs guessed, stripping Tony out of his sodden sweater and t-shirt.

"With Fielding," she nodded, "he wanted to come with us…"

Gibbs smiled and nodded, he had no doubt Ducky would have insisted on it had there not been any extenuating circumstances.

"…but he thought you'd be quicker without him," he finished for her.

She smiled and nodded, focusing on her task with nothing but professionalism, which is more than Gibbs could've said for DiNozzo had the roles been reversed. They worked together in silence over the next few minutes, Tony not even asking what they were doing. He simply obeyed every commend Gibbs gave him, but not once did he try to do it himself. He may have blinked a few times when Gibbs removed his jeans, but aside from that Tony didn't react to what they were doing to him at all.

"You with us DiNozzo?" He asked once they were nearly done, tapping Tony's cheek like he had in the hall.

Ziva squeezed his hand, but same as Gibbs, she got no response. Tony continued to stare blankly at them from under hooded lids. He didn't even crack a smile.

"Gibbs-"

"-lets just get this done," he cut her off before she could voice fears that no doubt matched his own.

While they finished dressing Tony and making him comfortable on the couch McGee had not only changed, he'd gone that extra step by lighting a small fire in the empty fire place and hanging up their wet clothes.

"You'll make a good wife one day McGee." Gibbs said off handily while carefully threading Tony's arm through a pullover sleeve.

Once dry and left alone, Tony gave the appearance of having dropped off to sleep. Gibbs only hoped that was a good sign and whatever drugs he'd been given he'd be able to sleep off and be his normal self by morning.

"Let's just hope drowsiness is the only side effect." McGee commented, unknowingly reading his mind.

Gibbs walked over to the furthest window and stared through the gap in the wood. It was still dark outside and he could hardly see anything except the crap that was being picked up by the hurricane and tossed around. They could hear the wind and rain as it pelted the few remaining glazed windows and the roof tiles. The house creaked with every blow and Gibbs only hoped the place held together long enough for them to survive the night.

"What do we do now?" Ziva stood up after she'd placed a blanket over Tony and then joined McGee on the other couch.

"Now, we wait." Gibbs stepped away from the window. "Get some sleep."

He walked over to the couch Tony was lying down on and lifted his torso up carefully, Gibbs sliding underneath to settle Tony's weight on top of him and wrapping a securing arm around his middle. Gibbs could see Ziva and McGee's eye nearly popping out of their heads, but he didn't care. Tony wasn't doing so well if the heat he could feel emanating through the now dry clothes was any indication and he wasn't going to let his kid suffer alone for the sake of pride. Pulling him in close Gibbs brushed a hand through Tony's still wet hair before tilting his own head back and attempting some semblance of sleep.

A/N –The good news is I've pretty much written the next 6 (and final) chapters! For some reason this chapter gave me a lot of trouble to write so I skipped it and carried on with the rest. Unfortunately that meant this massive gap in updating which I am sorry for. Thanks everyone for the lovely reviews and favourites, it makes writing that much more enjoyable to know someone's reading. Ps hope this isn't too fluffy for you – they have been through the wringer a bit though, figured Tony deserved a little comfort before more crap happened lol;)


	17. Chapter 17

Gibbs tried to fall into a regulation sleep, hoping that by the time he woke the hurricane would have moved on and DiNozzo's health would have improved enough to walk back into town, but for some reason the twin pairs of eyes being trained on him from across the room distracted him from that goal. He got that this wasn't his normal behaviour, or at least normal for what McGee and Ziva knew of him. They were used to seeing him headslap or yell at Tony, he suppose they hadn't often seen him being nice. Kate had seen him be nice occasionally, but then she was always encouraging touchy-feely moments, one of the reasons her and Abby got on so well. Whenever DiNozzo went missing, got hurt or was in general trouble and Gibbs was just that little bit more on edge than normal, she would tell him he'd feel better if he channelled his worry more effectively and instead of biting everyone's head off, if he simply expressed his concern then it would make him feel better. He had never believed her, never taken her advice, much preferring to shout and get mad than let his fear out for the world to see. That is until she was shot right in front of him and Gibbs had turned around to see Tony covered in her blood.

_There's a crack in the air, Kate jerks and drops to the floor. Spinning around, Gibbs points his gun across the roof tops._

"_DiNozzo?!" It's a command, and a question. _

"_I don't have him boss,"_

_Gibbs turns and see's the blood marking Tony's face, grabbing his arm Gibbs pulls them back to the cover of the stairs and inside they sink down together onto the top step, unable to truly leave Kate alone on the roof. They don't speak, there isn't much to say. Kate's been killed right in front of them and Gibbs is powerless to change that. He looks over at Tony and sees the blood spatter coating his cheek. Without consideration Gibbs pulls down the sleeve of his jacket and uses the cuff to remove most of it, wetting his fingers to wipe off the small smudges left behind._

"_Not even my mother would give me a spit-bath," DiNozzo comments hollowly to his ministrations. _

_Gibbs doesn't care, he doesn't want to see Kate's blood on Tony's face and he sure as hell doesn't want DiNozzo seeing it every time he looks in a mirror. All finished Gibbs secures Tony's chin in his palm and turns him first one way, then the other._

"_I think you got it all boss," Tony says sadly, in a monotone Gibbs knows spells trouble for later when the jobs done and they really begin to grieve the loss they've suffered today._

_Gibbs thinks on what Kate would say to him right now, thinks he knows and for once actually takes her advice._

In the end the words didn't come, try as he might Gibbs couldn't think of the right thing to say in that moment, 'I'm glad it's not you too' had sounded too dismissive to Kate, so he had kept his mouth shut, wrapped one arm around Tony and held him close. For those few seconds between him pulling Tony to his shoulder and McGee calling their attention over the earwig Gibbs found some peace, and realised Kate had been right all along.

As far as revelations went that was a big one back then. Little did he know he'd be put through the wringer again a year later, giving him yet another chance to try out Kate's long ignored advice.

On that topic, Gibbs was sure this little trip had brought about a few revelations for all of them. He and DiNozzo had lost a little of the privacy they once had over their shared personal lives, but Gibbs didn't see that as a bad thing anymore. It would no doubt surprise everyone to learn that it was DiNozzo who set the boundaries in their relationship by being very clear about what he did and did not expect from Gibbs in terms of behaviour, even if he didn't consciously realise it he was doing it. Kate had once profiled Tony as a joke while they were on a stakeout, but had ended up uncovering something she found quite troubling. Gibbs had told her to leave it alone, and thankfully she did otherwise he'd have found himself torn between breaking a confidence Tony didn't even know he had or letting Kate unravel Tony, unintentionally hurting him in the process. Of course that was only at work, in his home Gibbs conducted things his way and DiNozzo had come to accept that, maybe even appreciated having somewhere he could go and drop the self-assured, care free persona he projected for most of the day.

Gibbs wasn't sure how Tony was going to handle everything once they were back in the office. Work and Home had blurred considerably over the last 48 hours and given their rather fraternal friendship McGee probably wasn't going to let Tony forget about any of it anytime soon. Ziva, he knew, had a little more insight, only thanks to Mossad intelligence and would be more likely not to press certain issues. The background checks she'd prepared on each of them while she was still Ari's handler, and prior to becoming part of his team, would certainly have included details similar to what he'd found in his own search on DiNozzo. Thankfully Ziva had never used, shared or even told Tony she had the knowledge she had and Gibbs trusted her enough to keep it that way.

Hoping this time things would work out just like Mexico, and be one of those bad memories they moved on from and tried to forget, Gibbs pushed all thoughts out of his head. Just as he was ready to truly rest and face whatever may come in the morning Tony twitched violently in his arms, jolting him back to wakefulness. Opening his eyes and looking down at him Gibbs could see Tony eyes moving sluggishly under closed lids and before he could process what was happening Tony twitched again, only this time he didn't stop.

"Crap." Gibbs immediately pushed Tony of his lap onto the floor in front of the fire, supporting his head until the jerking movements lessened and eventually ceased, leaving Tony lying listless at his feet.

"Was that a seizure?" McGee asked him, joining him to kneel down next to Tony's head.

Gibbs really didn't know how to answer him. He checked Tony's pupils and took his pulse, then sat back on his haunches taking a minute to just breathe.

"Is it the drugs they gave him?" McGee continued in his panicky tone, which was doing nothing to help him think about what he should do next.

"Ziva get him a drink of water," Gibbs instructed, summoning some long held memory of Ducky telling him something about dehydration.

When he heard no movement Gibb s looked over to discover she wasn't there. McGee hadn't seemed to register her disappearance either and Gibbs didn't have the time to think about where she might have gone, or why.

"Loss of sodium can cause hypotonic dehydration which can cause seizures, good thinking Boss." McGee theorised, pulling Gibbs attention back to him.

"I listened to Ducky once." He quickly tried to explain and Gibbs just shook his head.

Tony groaned and opened his eyes before trying to sit up, which Gibbs was fine with until it became apparent he wasn't simply coming around, he was trying to stand.

"I have to go." Tony muttered, without looking at either of them as he struggled to his feet.

Somehow Tony managed to stand on slightly wobbly legs, before taking a few steps using the wall as support. He looked drunk, his staggered movements reminiscent of a recent late night bar crawl he'd had with his college friends. Several of whom Gibbs had met that night when they'd dropped Tony off at his place and he hoped never to repeat the experience. One DiNozzo in his life was enough.

"Tony, where are you going?" McGee asked dumbly when Tony edged toward the door.

Gibbs, feeling old and very tired as his knee joints cracked getting to his own feet, grabbed DiNozzo's arm stopping his progress out of the room.

"DiNozzo, sit your butt down." He snapped, not in the mood for any acting out.

"No!" Tony screamed, surprising Gibbs with the sudden change in pitch. "I have to go!"

"DiNozzo," Gibbs tightened his hold when Tony tried to rip out of his grip.

"Get off me!" He continued to shout, fighting both Gibbs and McGee as they tried to encourage him to sit back down on the couch.

Tony took a swing at McGee, who lucky saw it coming and ducked. Feeling he was out of options Gibbs pulled Tony bodily to him, intending to restrain him if nothing else and that's when Gibbs noticed his eyes. Freeing a hand he pulled up one eye lid for a better look and as feared the iris was rolled back, barely visible.

"He's got a knife. He's going to kill me" Tony whispered desperately, his head lolling on Gibbs' shoulder.

Gibbs' swallowed and took a second to compose himself before resting his head against Tony's. Feeling the heat of Tony's heavy breathing impact against his neck in short sharp bursts Gibbs whispered his reply.

"McGee shot the guy," then after a brief pause, "I won't let anyone hurt you."

…Again. He added silently in his head, afraid of what else might have happened in the hours Tony was a captive of Janine and Earl. It didn't matter that they were federal agents and DiNozzo had been shot at, hit, even kidnapped by a serial killer on more than one occasion prior to this, nobody just got over having their life threatened. And right now, strung out on whatever drugs he'd been given, fighting pneumonia and some other issues, Tony was dealing with the aftermath.

"You left me." Tony whispered brokenly.

"I've never left you." Gibbs contradicted him assuredly, knowing how the mind could play tricks when pushed beyond its capacity to understand.

Tony remained silent, leaning heavily into Gibbs. It felt like they held that pose for hours, when in reality it was less than thirty seconds before Tony went boneless in his arms. Making him comfortable on the couch Gibbs stood back, hands on hips and waited for what he knew would happen next.

"What was that?" McGee seemed to have found the courage to speak again.

"Another seizure," Gibbs replied succinctly.

"But-"

"He's had them before." He added, unwilling to elaborate, sitting down next to Tony who'd started to come around, blinking, looking confused by his surroundings. "Easy," Gibbs put his hand to Tony's chest to keep him lying down.

Tony blinked a few more times, before settling his gaze on Gibbs.

"Where are we?" He asked quietly, almost shyly.

"Jenkins' house," Gibbs tested him, purposefully not giving him anymore information.

"There's a hurricane outside." Tony stated tiredly, his eyes slipping shut.

Gibbs gave him a small smile and attempted to stand up, but before he even got his feet under him Tony lashed out and grabbed hold of Gibbs' wrist.

"Boss, I'm so sorry I forgot." He rasped out.

"What did you forget?" Gibbs questioned gently, placing his other hand over Tony's.

"I meant to tell you, back at the motel, but I forgot, my head really hurt and I forgot."

"DiNozzo, you're not making any sense."

"He was here, boss." Tony coughed out.

"Who?"

"The guy."

"Henderson?"

Tony nodded.

"I saw him, just before you found me and brought me back, I saw him."

Gibbs thought he saw where Tony was going and immediately sort to ease his panic.

"He isn't here DiNozzo, we got the bastard."

Upon hearing that Tony relaxed back into the couch cushions, his eyes slipping closed and this time staying closed.

"McGee," Gibbs called getting up, his tone back to its usual bark, "Watch him, anything happens you shout for me."

And with that Gibbs left Tony to sleep in McGee's capable hands.

…

"Look at it Palmer."

Abby stared outside at the heavy rain fall. The TV's around her favourite team's desk were displaying footage of hurricane Bertha as it passed by Washington DC, having made Landfall in Virginia, mere miles from Lake Barcroft where her team were currently trapped.

"I'm sure they're fine." Palmer bounced on his heels next to her.

"FINE?" she spun around, hitting him in the face with one black pigtail, "Fine? How can they be fine Palmer? They are stranded, Tony's sick and they haven't called. Why haven't they called?"

Palmer backed-up a step, hands held out in what was meant as a calm-down gesture, but to others in the vicinity looked like he was trying to defend himself.

"Maybe they can't, the hurricane would interfere with cell reception and I'm sure the electricity's out and…"

"Do you know how much you sound like McGee?" Abby stood back, finding his nervousness oddly amusing.

"Didn't Tony call you yesterday?" Palmer side stepped her question, returning with one of his own.

"That was yesterday! Not today." Abby stamped her foot, "anything could have happened since then. Tony's sick and needs looking after. Why did Gibbs take him Jimmy? Gibbs always lets me look after him when Tony's ill."

"I'm sure Tony's fine," Palmer started, but blanched at the sudden look of death Abby was sending his way.

"You said he had pneumonia!"

"I wish I hadn't," Palmer whispered under his breath.

"What!" Abby screamed, knowing she'd heard but daring him to repeat it.

"Uh, hmmm, how about we go to your lab and see if we can track the hurricane's course, that way as soon as we can call them we will!" Palmer dared smile at her, but it was a nervous smile, which made it slightly more acceptable.

"I'm not leaving until they're back, Jimmy." She stated sternly, making her position very clear.

"Me neither." Palmer answered her, completely heartfelt.

They shared a small understanding smile, both turning back to the large window to look out into the dark of the night, at the rain and pretend for a second that everything was just fine.

…

"How's Tony doing?" Ziva said without turning around from her search of the basement.

She'd heard Gibbs enter at least ten minutes ago. When he hadn't approached Ziva thought he was waiting for her to explain herself, give him a good reason for why, instead of staying and helping her partner, she had fled from the room like a startled animal. Yet the silence remained as he refused to answer her question. Another minute passed with no sound other than their shared breathing in the cold dark of the old house's basement. Water flowed intermittently over her already wet feet as she waded through the mess, but she didn't care. Ziva couldn't stand the silence any longer, giving in she turned and faced him, expecting to see anger or worse, disappointment that she left when her partner clearly needed her, Ziva was surprised to see something else in Gibbs' features, a look she'd thought never seen before. Defeat.

Swallowing her own pride, Ziva approached him, extending her hand to cover his where it rested on the old wooden banister of the staircase. When he looked in her direction a small forgiving smile graced his lips, only to disappear as quickly as it had appeared.

"Something's not right." Gibbs finally admitted, sounding like it pained him.

Ziva wasn't sure what had him so close to falling apart before her eyes. She may not see Gibbs as the superhero Tony and Abby often did, but that didn't make it any easier to see someone usually so strong look so brittle.

"Maybe he is just exhausted," she started hesitantly, "once the drugs are out of his system things will be back to normal."

"He had a second seizure." Gibbs admitted, looking down at their clasped hands. "And I don't know how to help him."

"I didn't know how to help him… and I left." Ziva let her hand fall, walking away. "You are a better person than me."

Gibbs shook his head.

"Not better Ziva, just different." He said distantly, and Ziva sensed a story in there somewhere. "I've actually hurt him."

Gibbs clearly felt her staring at him because he continued with a short, but insightful explanation.

"Mexico."

Ziva felt her jaw drop. The rare admission surprised her, since his return a year ago no one had even mentioned the issues surrounding his sudden departure from, and just as sudden return to, the team and Gibbs had never said anything that suggested he thought his decision was in the least bit wrong.

"Gibbs you can't…"

"Blame myself?"

She ducked her head, remembering how hard things were when he left, remembering how surprised she was when Tony was the one playing the good soldier, rallying the team and trying to keep them on task. She had been so annoyed with him at the time, it had irritated her no end that DiNozzo of all people was holding himself together better than anyone, better than her.

"He," Ziva bit her lip, not quite believing what she was about to say. "You would have been proud of him Gibbs."

She avoided eye contact until she'd finished, but when she did catch his gaze Ziva saw a look that said 'when haven't I been?'

"He kept us functioning… even me," Ziva paused surprising even herself with the admission. "We did not treat him well." She admitted dourly.

"I know." Gibbs said softly, and she guessed he did, Tony had probably told him everything, like always.

"You know I actually envy him sometimes," the thought brought a smile of disbelief to her face, "his faith, his ability to trust so completely..." The only word missing was 'you', she had wanted to say 'trust you so completely', but thought he might take that the wrong way and she didn't want to distract from the point she was trying, and likely failing to make.

"You don't?" He asked, not sounding surprised in the least and Ziva wondered when this conversation had become more about her.

"I did, once as a child, but I grew up." Ziva spoke serenely, standing taller upon realising how childish her current mood was.

"DiNozzo's not got a lot of reasons to trust people." Gibbs offered, giving her a telling look.

"He's also never grown up," she re-joined with a smile and they both shared a laugh.

It felt good to share the moment. Made her feel not so bad for abandoning Tony the way she did. Gibbs wasn't like the superiors she'd answered to at Mossad, irrespective of nationality. For starters he was loyal and fiercely protective of his people, he also never claimed to be anything more than who he is. Ziva understood why Tony saw him as invincible, he certainly appeared that way most of the time, but she knew he was only human, capable of human fallibility.

"If you truly believe you have hurt him, maybe it would be a good idea to apologise?" She thought that advice might well apply to herself too.

Gibbs walked over to her, seeming to have regained some resolve.

"He's strong, he can take it."

"Being strong doesn't mean it hurts less." She countered, surprised by his suddenly cavalier attitude. "He looks up to you Gibbs, loyal does not begin to describe his feelings for you."

That brought another look to Gibbs' face that she hadn't seen before, if she was to guess she'd suppose he seemed embarrassed.

"I know I've done some stupid things, made some wrong choices, but…" He looked at her and Ziva knew no matter what she said tonight, or what he said, she knew he'd always feel like he'd let them down by running off to Mexico. "He understands why I did it."

"Are you sure?" Ziva asked him quietly, because while she was happy for things to go back to normal 12 months ago, she wasn't so sure she understood why it happened, and if she didn't understand, no matter how well he handled it at the time, she was sure Tony didn't either.

Gibbs fell quiet, looking thoughtful before he eventually spoke.

"When he had pneumonia after the plague, he suffered a seizure that stopped his heart. It scared the hell out of me. He didn't know anything about it when he came around in the morning and I never said anything."

Up until this trip Ziva had assumed Gibbs merely accepted Tony's faith in him as something he'd been bestowed with, but now she realised he actively encouraged it. Gibbs loved that Tony saw him as his hero, the one he could rely on in any situation. Only problem with being a hero is that you feel like you have to hide your own weaknesses from those who care about you most.

"You didn't want him to know you were afraid." Gibbs' answering shrug confirmed she was right.

There was a distinct difference between her relationship with Gibbs, and Tony's relationship with him, Ziva realised. Though both had their roots in the paternal, Ziva had always felt more like an equal with Gibbs, like he respected her for who, and what, she was. In fact Gibbs put her Mossad training to good use often. His ability to respect their differing methods had saved more than one life in the past two years. With Tony he seemed to always be teaching him, disciplining him and encouraging him to be better. Tony was Gibbs protégé, but he was also the eternal child, no matter how old they got or how much Tony learned, Gibbs would always be older and wiser and have something new to teach him.

"You are doing your best, Gibbs." Ziva offered as an all-rounder, hoping it sounded reassuring.

She heard a murmured agreement before Gibbs swiftly changed the subject, and Ziva knew he'd be sharing no more with her tonight.

"What are you doing down here?"

"Looking for answers…" she gave him a weary smile, "I think I found Mrs Jenkins." She pointed to a wooden chest in the corner.

At first she'd ignored it. More intent on finding anything that could tell them what Tony had been injected with, knowing the more they could tell Ducky the better. Seeing Tony so weak and vulnerable, she couldn't take it. She'd needed to do something productive to help, but as she went through the various pieces of old furniture that had been dumped down there, the closer she got to the old chest the more she realised that the smell was not just the damp of the basement.

"I believe she has been here quite some time."

Gibbs looked thoughtfully at the chest, before looking back at her and Ziva could see he was trying to puzzle something out.

"What else did Fielding tell you about Henderson?"

"Not much," she shrugged, curious as to what he was thinking. "He kept whining about his arm, I told him if he had told us Earl Henderson's location the first time we asked he may have avoided being shot."

Something seemed to click in Gibbs' head because she saw his posture straighten.

"He knew where Henderson was the whole time?"

"Henderson went to the store after committing the murder. Fielding caught him washing the blood off his hands. Apparently Earl was not the brightest since he confessed to Fielding, claiming to have accidently killed Lauren Molls."

"So Henderson was with Fielding the entire time?"

"Yes, Fielding drove them to the diner to meet Janine when they believed 'the coast was clear' as he put it, and that's when she pulled the gun on him, why Gibbs?"

"Something Tony said. He thought Henderson was in the house when he came here the first time."

"Maybe he's hallucinating?"

"What if he isn't?"

"Well If Janine was in the diner and Earl Henderson was with Fielding the whole time, then who exactly did Tony see in the house?"

Before Gibbs could answer a loud crashing noise came from upstairs. They shared a startled look, Ziva running after Gibbs who took the stairs two at a time hitting the ground running as soon as he entered the hallway. She nearly bumped into his back when Gibbs came to a sudden halt in the doorway of their safe haven. Looking around, she could see the fire was still burning, but there was no sign of what made the noise or McGee or Tony. Gibbs smacked the door frame, making her jump and ran off down the hall. A noise similar to what they had heard in the basement came from the kitchen. Gibbs pressed himself against the back of the closed door, holding out his hand. Ziva stood off to the side and drew her gun, handing her spare to Gibbs at the same time. Gibbs counted down and on three they stormed the kitchen.

"McGee!" Gibbs yelled so loud Ziva expected McGee to, as Tony would say, pee his pants.

McGee dropped the steel pans he was holding and they clattered to the floor joining a few broken plates. Above him, sticking half way through a newly broken window was a very large tree branch. It seemed they had found the source of the mystery noise.

"McGee, is Tony with you?" She asked, bringing back focus so Gibbs didn't just shoot McGee for scaring them like that.

"He's asleep on the couch." McGee rushed out, not looking or sounding any calmer despite them having lowered their weapons.

"No, he is not." Gibbs shouted, his anxiety levels clearly escalating.

"He isn't?" McGee sounded honestly puzzled.

"McGee!"

"Boss I swear, he was coughing in his sleep I got up to get him a glass of water, got into a little trouble," McGee indicated the destruction he and the tree had inadvertently created, "I swear I've not been gone that long."

Gibbs left the kitchen without a word and stood at the bottom of the stairs, shouting for Tony. Rain slammed down on the house at an increased speed, a fierce wind travelled through the house from the broken kitchen window. The only sound they couldn't hear was Tony answering to his name being called by their irate boss.

"He couldn't have gotten far?" Ziva came up behind him, understanding the worry, but really needing Gibbs to get his head on straight.

A sudden banging from the front of the house had all three agents turning around only to discover the front door wide open, swinging in the wind, raining pouring through flooding the house. Gibbs staggered over and pushed it shut.

"That was just the wind right?" McGee asked, sounding panicked again.

Gibbs growled and checked his weapon.

"Get back in that room and stay put." He addressed both of them.

"What are you going to do?" Ziva asked, completely ignoring the order.

"I'm going to find DiNozzo."

"Well you might need our help Gibbs-"

"-This isn't open for debate," he interrupted her "there could be someone else in this house."

"Wait what," McGee was clearly distressed by what he'd missed.

"Gibbs we should stick together-" Ziva dismissed him, focusing her full attention on Gibbs.

"Fine" he agreed easily. "Stay together in that room, I don't want anyone left alone."

"You're going alone." She pointed out.

"I'm different."

And with that he left to search the upstairs, preventing her from arguing with him further.

Tbc…

A/N: Hello, Ola, bonjour! Thanks again to all who have reviewed, favourited, followed and read this story! The support is as always very appreciated. Another update on its way real soon;) ttfn!

btw the info on the different types of seizure came from the internet, so... you know ;)


	18. Chapter 18

McGee stood ridged, watching Gibbs run up the stairs while Ziva seethed. He wanted to say something, but tended to lack the right words on a good day. This was most definitely not a good day. After a few more seconds watching the steam coming out of her ears McGee stepped forward. He was going to put a hand on her shoulder, but by the time he reached out she had moved steadily out of reach, marching down the hallway towards the porch.

"Ziva! Where you going?"

"To find Tony!" She snapped back.

"But Gibbs said to stay together." He shouted after her, but it was too late, she'd already disappeared into one of the front rooms of the house.

McGee hovered for a second, unsure as to whether it was best to go after her and defy Gibbs, or stay put and be alone. He decided both choices would defy Gibbs so, shaking his head, decided to go with the lesser of two evils and follow on Ziva's six. He stood guard outside the door and watched as she ransacked the draws and cupboards.

"I thought you were looking for Tony." He whispered to her urgently.

"I am." She snapped again and then shrugged, standing, slamming her hands on her hips to glare at him. "Look, anything we find could help him and if there is someone else in this house that we didn't find the first time around then there must be some evidence of them, yes?"

"Yeah," McGee mused, seeing her logic, "but Gibbs said-"

"I know what Gibbs said." She growled, noticing a sideboard that had its front pushed flush to the back wall.

"Well we should get back in the room in case he comes back." He said watching her drag the piece of furniture out.

"It would go much faster if you helped me McGee." Ziva commented without deviating from her task.

McGee hesitated a second, feeling uneasy that Tony was missing, Gibbs was acting kind of erratic and Ziva was venting by moving furniture. Feeling like the only sane person in the asylum McGee checked the hallway twice before entering the room, making sure the door remained wide open.

"I swear," McGee said lifting the side board at one end as Ziva took the other, "I'm not going to let Tony forget any of this."

"Then you are just as childish as he is." She declared in an even tone.

"Right," he agreed, justified grin in place, then it clicked what she'd said, "Hey!"

"McGee, look at this." Ziva had flung open the sideboard's doors and pulled out a large locked tin box.

"No," he countered, kneeling down to join her "look at this." McGee picked out a camcorder, examining it he experienced a spark of nostalgia, "it still has tape in it."

Though old, it was in pristine condition, no dust he noted, which suggested it had been used recently.

"McGee," Ziva shoved the now magically open box under his nose.

Looking inside McGee's heart sank. He looked to Ziva and saw she shared his concerns.

"We need to tell Gibbs." They said in unison.

….

Tony stepped carefully down the long narrow corridor, feeling dizzy as a sense of déjà vu overcame him. It would later be explained to him, when he recounted the sensation to Ducky, that what he was currently experiencing was a warning sign of an impending seizure, but at that moment Tony had no idea what was happening, where he was or how he'd gotten there. He felt heavy, as if walking through foot deep snow, he struggled with every step, despite seeing nothing of the like in his path. Ahead lay a closed door framed by rays of bright yellow light on every side. Tony got a butterfly feeling in his stomach, ignoring it he reached out, and pushed down the handle.

Stepping into a pink room, dark, with no light Tony deflated. The smell of burnt flesh permeated the air and stuck in his nostrils, making him feel sick. Tony spun around, the sensation to leave immediately overwhelming, but when he tried to walk out again the door was missing. Flashing lights suddenly attacked his senses and squeezing his eyes shut against the pain Tony stumbled forward.

The sensation was like he was falling through the air, only to kick out and realise you've already landed. Sitting up, feeling surprisingly pain free Tony opened his eyes. The sight that greeted him was unexpected to say the least. Tony shifted on the cold hard ground, looking around at the expense of open space, the murky light blue sky and taking in the smell of the equally murky river. He recognised this place. The river was the Potomac. He'd been here just yesterday. The sun was shining through the clouds, giving everything a white glow. Getting up Tony looked around searching out his team, his friends, but no one was around, the only sounds being of the gentle wind brushing against the calm of the water and the seagulls as they scavenged somewhere overhead.

He walked around, hoping to see someone. He needed to call Gibbs so he could come pick him up. Having that thought Tony heard a voice, someone calling him, he looked around but still there wasn't a soul in sight.

"Hello?" Tony called out feeling extremely stupid, then upon receiving no reply muttered, "I'm Wil Smith in I am Legend."

Only Tony knew he was nowhere near smart enough to create an anti-zombie vaccine, so if that was the case, the human race was screwed.

"_McGee! Ziva, get over here now!"_

Tony definitely heard that, recognised the voice too. He ran in the direction of the shout, rounding the corner of the boat shed only to end up in exactly the same placed he'd just left. Tony spun around, feeling more confused than ever.

_"Breath with me, in and out, steady…"_ The voice said again, only it sounded much closer, practically whispered into his ear.

A sudden sharp stab of pain entered his head and Tony collapsed, failing to his knees.

_"Anything I can do?" _

Tony recognised that voice too, only it was more distant than the first. Pain receding Tony opened his eyes. He had to blink, not once, not twice, but continually, because he couldn't understand what he was seeing.

Gibbs and Ziva were mere feet from him on the docks, surrounding a body that lay between them. As Tony stood and got closer he caught sight of the person and realised that Gibbs was the one yelling his name, in-between rescue breaths.

Tony stumbled back from the image refusing to accept it. This wasn't how it had happened. Gibbs hadn't given him CPR, it was the other way round and Ziva hadn't been there until later. Tony felt a sudden chill come over him. Shivering he subconsciously wrapped his arms around himself only to feel the dampness of his shirt. He looked down to see his suit pants were wet too. Water dripped down his face. Tony shivered again with a sudden feeling of cold permeating from the inside, his muscles stiffened and he cried out in pain.

…

Gibbs took the stairs two at a time, keeping his back pressed to the wall, gun pointed down, safety off. Reaching the top Gibbs froze, checking one way then the other. Lightning struck somewhere outside, followed by a swift rumble of thunder, Gibbs had no idea what that meant in terms of the hurricane, but knew it would likely be hours before anyone could leave the house, which meant if someone was here, they were definitely trapped with them.

Crossing the corridor Gibbs cleared the room with the bed first. Someone had been in since he'd been here, Tony's watch was missing from the shelf he noticed and some of the photos on the wall had been disturbed, but none looked to be missing.

A thud echoed back to him from somewhere down the hallway and Gibbs spun around raising his gun. He paused, listening for more movement as his eyes took longer to focus in the dark. A scream pierced the air, deep and retching Gibbs knew without a doubt who it had come from. Without further thought Gibbs ran down the corridor and kicked open the end door, running through until he entered the pink bedroom in which he'd had his penultimate encounter with Janine. Within seconds Gibbs had assessed the situation. The burnt body from before lay where Gibbs had left it in the middle of the room, the windows remained uncovered, intermittent lightning flashes helping to guide his movements as he clocked Tony lying in a crumbled heap off to the side, his whole body convulsing. Lowering his weapon Gibbs quickly approached and knelt down on one knee, riding out the violent twitching of limbs until he finally stilled. Tony had bit into his lip, re-opening the cut from earlier and causing blood to tickle down his cheek. Gibbs thumbed it away, leaning over him to try and get his attention.

"Tony," Gibbs shook his shoulder, the heat radiating off his body was intense.

Gibbs felt for a pulse then panicked, quickly laid his head to Tony's chest. Nothing.

"Don't do this DiNozzo!" Gibbs cut off the pullover, using the knife he'd managed not to lose in the water.

Ripping open the shirt underneath Gibbs set to work with compressions. He wanted to call out, shout for help but knew Ziva and McGee wouldn't hear him this far away, knew even if they could how would they help? Call an ambulance. Nope. Hurricane outside, and no signal in any case. Gibbs stopped compressions, tilted Tony's head back and blew two rescue breaths, on the third he coughed, choking and spluttering as if he was drowning.

Gibbs rolled Tony to the side and manipulated his body into the recovery position, running a hand over his back as he continued to cough.

"Come on DiNozzo," Gibbs whispered, tapping Tony's cheek, "talk to me."

Tony shifted onto his back, his movements listless which wasn't uncommon after a full tonic-clonic seizure. Opening his eyes Tony fixed his gaze on Gibbs, but that was the extent of his reaction. Carding a hand through his own hair and wiping sweat from his brow Gibbs slumped down next to him. If this was anything like what he'd told Ziva they'd experienced years ago then he guessed he shouldn't expect Tony to come fully back to them for a while.

"I'm sorry Tony," He said out loud all of a sudden, when the silent staring became too oppressive.

He always said apologies weren't a sign of weakness between friends, yet he didn't think he'd ever apologised to Tony, not with the actual words, despite all the horrid things he'd done to him over the past seven years, including leaving him for Mexico. He meant what he'd told Ziva, despite the way it happened, he was sure Tony knew deep down that his decision to leave was no reflection on how he felt about them as a team. He was truly sorry for what he'd put them through and hoped they all knew that. Looking down at Tony, still staring up at him Gibbs wasn't sure if this apology would actually count since he was incapable of responding and the chances of him even remembering were slim.

"I should've let you stay with Abby," He continued out loud, adding a weary smile. "Actually what I should have done was never have ended up in the Potomac."

Gibbs knew there was more to it than that though. All the coulda, shoulda, woulda's in the world wouldn't change the core issue. Gibbs had gone out of his way to try and keep Tony out of trouble this whole trip and DiNozzo had repeatedly tried to put himself into it. And for what? Twice today Tony had gone missing. He should be livid, but honestly couldn't muster the energy, because Gibbs could no longer deny the root cause of Tony's often self-destructive behaviour. He was the master after all, and led by example. Running off to chase a lead alone was what _he_ did when things didn't go his way. Hell, that's how he'd ended up driving his car into the Potomac yesterday. He'd been convinced it was safer to handle the situation alone, but if it hadn't been for Tony, Gibbs would not have only been responsible for his own death, but that of the young girl he'd been trying to save.

It never occurred to him until Tony admitted to being afraid that anyone would actually miss him all that much. Gibbs had never expected his agents to care about him the way these three did. He put the fear of god into all of them on a daily basis and for some reason they didn't run away. It wouldn't surprise him to learn that some of the agents who had worked for him in the past would happily dance on his grave when the time came. Some might even try and put him there one day. Not these though, Tony especially, not just because of his issues with relationships and abandonment that Kate had accidentally identified as having much deeper roots four years ago, but apparently Tony thought Gibbs was someone special.

Gibbs knew he'd scared him. Having to perform CPR on someone you loved wasn't easy and Tony had just rammed that point home to him hadn't he? Even without that little reminder just now he knew you didn't just brush it off an experience like that and move on as if nothing happened. He'd never admit it, even to Ducky, but he was terrified of losing another child.

Letting his thoughts rest Gibbs eased himself into a more comfortable position, and waited for tony to show signs of waking. He guessed at least fifteen minutes had passed since Tony started to breathe on his own again.

"I know about Rota," Gibbs told him casually, coaxing Tony to wake by running a hand through his sweaty hair, "next time you get offered a promotion I expect you to tell me about it, you hear me DiNozzo?"

Tony just blinked and Gibbs was finding this talking thing not so bad when the prospects of the listener not remembering were in his favour.

"Glad you didn't leave though, you made an excellent team lead when I wasn't around and will again… one day… but I've still got a hell of a lot to teach ya." Gibbs swallowed, Tony continued to stare blankly, "but you need to come back to us first."

"Boss," McGee ran through the door, taking Gibbs by surprise. "Oh my god, is he ok? What happened?"

Gibbs didn't show his surprise and kept his grip and his gaze on Tony.

"McGee, where's Ziva?" He coughed, clearing the emotion from his voice.

"Here." She hovered in the doorway.

"I thought I told you both to stay downstairs." He chastised quietly, though it was clear even to him his heart wasn't in it.

"There is no one else here Gibbs." Ziva spoke up tiredly.

Gibbs looked over at her, willing her to continue with his glare, but she remained silent, indicating by shifting looks at Tony that she wanted to talk to him in private. Gibbs looked down and could see Tony still wasn't home, even though his eyes remained wide open. The intermittent blinking continued as he lay stiff and unmoving on the floor.

"McGee, sit with Tony," He said standing, deciding there was little they could do for the moment. "I'll be right back."

"Scream." McGee shot back.

"What?" Gibbs frowned.

"Oh, er, movie." McGee pointed down, "what you just said, Tony would have told you the movie…"

Gibbs smiled tiredly, "good job McGee."

He patted McGee's shoulder and walked out to do something that didn't involve baring his sole to an unconscious man.

…

McGee fell onto the floor next to Tony, too exhausted to care about personal space. He sat quietly for a moment, just taking a breather, his gaze darting to Tony every few seconds. Nothing changed in his demeanour. He laid still, eyes open, staring at the ceiling with no spark of life evident. The silence scared McGee a little and he lifted Tony's wrist intending to take his pulse.

"Hope you plan on proposing first, Probie."

McGee nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Christ Tony," McGee clutched his chest in fright.

Tony started coughing up a lung and McGee, remembering how Gibbs and Ducky had done this before, pulled Tony up by his shoulders, holding him in place while he rid his lungs of the pneumonia causing gunk that had built up. Once the coughing stopped McGee let Tony leaned into his side.

"Tony you okay?"

"Peachy McGee."

He breathed an unbelievable sigh of relief at hearing that satirical tone.

"Boss!" McGee called out, "Boss, he's awake!"

"Of course I'm awake McGee, when haven't I been awake?" Tony coughed again, covering his ears

"Headached?" McGee asked, but Tony waved him off.

"Where the hell are we? And why the hell am I coughing like I got the plague?"

"We're trapped in the Jenkins house."

McGee gave the door a nervous look hoping Gibbs had heard him and would come running. When no one appeared he nearly got up to go fetch him, but then remembered Gibbs said he'd come straight back and-

"Where?" Tony interrupted McGee's thought process.

"Tony we're on a case, Lake Barcroft." McGee snapped with aspiration, torn with what he should do.

Tony glanced blankly at him.

"This isn't funny Tony." He sighed.

"I'm not joking McGee."

McGee heard the hint of panic in his voice and in that moment knew Tony wasn't messing with him. He really didn't know where they were or why and as unusual as the situation was Tony needed him to suck it up, needed him to be the senior field agent for a change.

"It's fine, you've…" McGee trailed off unsure of how much to tell him, if Gibbs would be mad if he did.

McGee mentally head slapped himself, that was Probie thinking. He wasn't a Probie anymore and needed to trust himself. Looking Tony in the eye McGee saw not the normal spark of mischief, but honest to God fear in his eyes. It was like a soccer punch to the gut, even if Tony was afraid, he showed it by talking incessantly, making silly jokes and generally whining like he did last week on the chimera. They were all terrified on that ship, but Tony had been the only one to ham it up.

It had made McGee feel better he realised, if someone like Tony, a jock if he wanted to stereotype, was comfortable with sharing his feelings then he didn't need to hide his own. Right now Tony was clearly trying to hide the fact that he was scared out of his mind and McGee needed to rise up and ease those fears, it's what partners did.

"You've had a seizure," McGee let that sink in, "several actually."

Tony coughed again, it sounded wet and made McGee heave, but sensing chucking up all over the place wouldn't help anybody he held it in.

"I have pneumonia." Tony stated once he got his breath back.

"You remember?"

"I remember Ducky and Gibbs force feeding me pills every few minutes." Tony winced, held his hand to his chest then relaxed, "I really have another seizure? I've not had one of them since the plague."

"Gibbs seemed to know what to do." McGee assured him.

He was assuming the seizures were directly related to the pneumonia or drugs' currently invading his nervous system, rather than a pre exiting condition like epilepsy, if Tony had anything like that McGee was sure they'd have heard all about it by now.

"Where is Gibbs?" Tony yawned.

"He'll be right back." McGee crossed his fingers, hoping against hope he and Ziva had deduced right after viewing the camcorder tape and there was no one else with them in the house.

Slipping into an easy silence, Tony's rested his head onto McGee's shoulder without comment, not even a mild innuendo. McGee wondered if he was even aware of their rather compromising position and it only highlighted the fact that although Tony may well be conscious, he wasn't completely himself, not yet.

"Am I going to end up in hospital again?"

McGee rolled his head to look at Tony, the quiet whisper that had reached his ears making him want to scream for Gibbs to hurry the hell up.

"You're going to have to get checked over at least." He instead answered neutrally.

"I don't want to go through that again," Tony whined loudly, scaring the crap out of McGee with the sheer volume, "needles, machines beeping, wires and tubes in my unmentionables."

"It won't be that bad." McGee tried to assure him, a little surprised by the sudden change in behaviour.

"People coming to stare at the medical freak, survivor of the plague," He continued to ramble.

"It's not the plague this time though. Just regular old pneumonia," McGee patted his knee, trying to pretend like they weren't spiralling out of his comfort zone.

"Doesn't matter," Tony shrugged violently and threw himself forward, trying to stand up but failing to coordinate his feet. "I won't stay." He added quietly, losing the fight and slumping back down, head in hands. "I'll lose it again like last time. You remember last time."

McGee frowned, realising no, he didn't. When McGee had ran into autopsy that day looking for Gibbs, and Ducky had told him they'd found Tony he'd tried to ask them, but no one would give him a straight answer. He'd only been on the team a year and being the Probie had let the matter quickly drop. Tony had never spoken about it after he returned to work and McGee didn't understand why he was so willing to talk about it now.

"I didn't think you remembered," McGee answered cautiously, knowing that was the party line at the time.

"Well I do remember." Tony chuckled, and if he didn't know better McGee would swear he was drunk. "I made it as far as the train station before I realised I was making a huge mistake."

Whether this was the seizure, pneumonia or the drugs in his system McGee knew for certain if Tony was in control they wouldn't be having this conversation. Decision made to go fetch Gibbs, because frankly he'd been gone ages and McGee was starting to worry anyway, he got to his feet and part way to the door when what Tony had just said clicked in his head.

"Wait, what? The train station?" He asked spinning around and pinning Tony with an incredulous look.

Tony looked up at him from his awkward position on the floor, legs crossed, knees half up, hands lying limp in his lap.

"Airports have tighter security," he said monotone, "with the train I could be half way out of the state before anyone had a clue I was missing and by then it would have been too late." Tony said very quickly.

"You were going to leave?" McGee forgot all about fetching Gibbs and walked back, angrier than all hell that after all the worry the team had gone through over the plague Tony had been so close to just disappearing from their life's anyway. McGee thought about the guilt he'd had over handing Tony the letter in the first place, how Abby had been freaking out and Gibbs being even more uneven-tempered with everyone. "Why would you do that?"

"Why not?" Tony shrugged making _McGee _want to headslap him. "Didn't have anything keeping me in D.C. You guys would have got a replacement, I thought if I wasn't going to be a Field Agent again I'd try being a beach bum or something," Tony plastered on a fake smile and raised his voice, "spring break!"

McGee blinked, sorted out Tony's words, isolating the important ones.

"Why wouldn't you be a Field Agent?" Was the question he came up with.

Tony ducked his head and McGee treaded softly back over to sit down in front of him.

"This specialist came by," he started talking, "said my lungs would be scarred or something, chances were I wouldn't past my NCIS physical."

McGee gasped, he hadn't known any of this. Tony had looked awful his first day back on the job. Black rings round his eyes, noticeable weight loss. McGee hadn't even considered what Tony had been put through just to get to that point. He recalled how he and Kate had treated him that day and felt a twinge of guilt.

"I didn't know Tony, I'm sorry."

"S'all right, didn't tell anyone." He shrugged.

It made McGee feel a little better knowing Tony had intentionally hid this from them and it wasn't just him being a bad friend by not asking. It did beg another question however.

"You left because some random doctor said you might not pass your physical?"

Tony sighed, running his fingers through his hair as a stalling tactic. That's when McGee noticed the hand shaking, wondering if he'd have seen it sooner had he not been distracted by what Tony was saying.

"No, not just that, I also called my father."

"What did he say?" McGee mentally ran through everything Tony had said about his Dad.

"Nothing," Tony looked up at him and grinned, "number I had for him had been disconnected and I wasn't sure where to find him."

"Oh." McGee said ineffectually.

"You guys were busy doing your jobs, I thought what the hell…"

It didn't make sense to McGee, but he was sure it did to Tony. He let him continue talking, a lot of it not making sense, but by the way his words were slurred one minute, then faster than light the next, McGee thought he was displaying definite signs of drug use.

"I'm glad you changed your mind Tony." He said patting Tony's arm when he fell silent.

He didn't know how he was going to tell Gibbs about that last part of their conversation, or even if he should. Clearly that had all happened years ago, and McGee had to wonder if, when this was over, would DiNozzo even been aware of what he'd shared.

….

Gibbs stood silent in the shadows outside of the pink room listening to McGee and Tony's enlightening conversation. Ziva had filled him in on what they had found downstairs, shown him the assortment of drug paraphernalia in the locked box and watched the footage on the camcorder. He'd left her to keep searching for anything else that might relate to him or Tony and had only intended to help McGee bring Tony downstairs back to the fire, but as he'd jogged back up the stairs and approached the room Gibbs had heard the voices.

DiNozzo's tone sounded off and Gibbs didn't know if he preferred him comatose or excitable right now, but all it proved was that they weren't out of the woods yet. Gibbs hadn't expected miracles though, knowing from Ducky's lecture years ago that people who suffered a seizure were generally off for hours afterwards and Tony had had three in the last hour alone.

Listening to Tony tell McGee about the time he went missing from hospital told him something else too. Tony hadn't been acting out or trying to get his attention that day like he had originally thought. If he was to believe what DiNozzo had just said, he was simply scared and despite wanting to run-away from it all, an instinct born from a childhood of neglect Gibbs was sure, he had done something really difficult and looked to them for help without truly being able to explain what help he needed.

Gibbs could never have hit him for that. It would have made him too much like the father that had abandoned Tony whenever the burden of parenthood inferred with his own selfish lifestyle. He suddenly flashed back to the conversation they'd had in the motel.

"_I was scared. But not of the hospital. I didn't want to be around strangers. I panicked and… left."_

Gibbs wanted to headslap himself. It suddenly clicked that's what Tony had meant by not wanting to be around strangers. That was what being in hospital meant to Tony - abandonment, forgotten about. He now knew he had decided right by keeping Tony out of hospital this time around. Happy that it hadn't been his own guilt forcing him into making a bad decision, Gibbs felt relief wash over him. If he'd ignored his friends wishes Gibbs wasn't so sure Tony would ever feel safe enough to turn to him again.

Remembering that conversation reminded Gibbs Tony had wanted to ask him a question, but McGee had walked in. Looking at the now silent pair, Tony sat with his head resting on bent knees, he knew it was time to make his presence known, but before he walked in Gibbs made a mental note for when this was over to ask Tony about that question.

"Hey boss!" DiNozzo greeted him cheerfully, without lifting his head.

"Hey," he replied cautiously making his way into the room.

"What you doing here?" Tony continued in the same tone.

Gibbs shared a concerned look with McGee, who shook his head silently and nudged his chin in Tony's direction.

"Come to sit with you for a while." Gibbs took McGee's silent advice and played along.

He indicated with a nod that McGee was to leave and Gibbs honestly thought he looked relieved. Gibbs grabbed his arm on the way passed though, his glare demanding an explanation.

"Short term memory issues boss," McGee answered efficiently.

Gibbs eyed him speculatively.

"Go help Ziva, then check the house again. We'll meet you back downstairs." He whispered kindly in his ear before letting him go.

Sitting himself down next to Tony, mimicking his crossed leg and raised knee position, Gibbs decided to be honest.

"I heard what you just said to McGee, DiNozzo,"

If Tony didn't remember later it wouldn't matter, but if he did, then Gibbs would find it even harder to approach the subject with him.

"Oh," Tony reacted like he thought he would, which Gibbs took as a good sign. "I did pass in the end, so it worked out okay."

Gibbs didn't respond, but made another mental note to find the doctor who scared Tony into believing he might not be a Field Agent again and shoot the bastard. He then started in on the other matter which had given him that gut feeling that not all was as it seemed.

"I tried calling your father once, do you remember?" Gibbs recalled the night in ICU when he'd been blown off by some Thai receptionist and had to tell the kid his Dad didn't give a crap about him.

"Yeah, yeah, you were so mad." Tony shied away, like he was experiencing a ghost of a headslap, or maybe something else.

"Not at you." He clarified.

Gibbs remembered signing the form to become Tony's medical proxy after that and wondered if Tony was remembering the same thing.

"Made a nice change," Tony laughed and raised his head, eyes blinking to adjust to the darkness surrounding them.

Gibbs waited a moment before asking the ultimate question, one he should have asked from the very beginning.

"Does your father even know where you are?"

He wasn't talking about the case either. There was something about that conversation seven years ago and with what Tony had just told McGee Gibbs feared he'd missed something more incredible than a casually neglectful father.

"He does now." Tony nodded, a sad smile gracing his features, "when you left for Mexico personnel sent me a new medical proxy form…"

Gibbs felt a knot form in his stomach. Why was it so many things that had gone wrong were tied to his decision to retire? He'd done nothing wrong, had needed time to acclimatise to his new old life. Yet somehow that one decision had started a spiral of bad things, not just Tony's doomed undercover assignment.

"…I didn't have anyone else so changed it back to my Dad. They wanted a current number so I pulled in a few favours and tracked him down to an apartment in New York. Didn't intend to call him, but thought I should check it was legit. You know just in case, even though they almost never call. Anyway, his wife answered." Tony fell silent, staring dead ahead.

Leaning forward, Gibbs spoke into his ear.

"What happened, Tony?"

…

"_Hello?" A polite undoubtedly female voice came over the line._

_Tony hadn't been prepared for anyone to answer. He was just checking it worked and that he wasn't giving personnel a Chinese restaurant number or something. Gibbs may not be here to check up on it, but somehow Tony felt he'd know if he tried to fool them._

"_Hi," Tony swallowed. He wanted to hang up, but didn't because that would be rude. "Is erm, Anthony DiNozzo there?"_

_He didn't know why he was asking for his dad, wasn't like he had anything to say to the man._

"_I'm his wife Karen, can I take a message?"_

"_Wife?" Tony blurted, taken by surprise, "erm, no, no message," then Tony decided, what the hell… "Just tell my Dad I called." _

_He was about to quickly hang up when the woman stopped him with a shout._

"_Wait, is this Tony Jr?"_

"_Yeah," Tony answered hesitantly, taken aback that she even knew of him, his dad didn't tend to advertise his mistakes._

"_Oh my I'm so happy to hear from you, when you couldn't make it to the wedding last month I worried I'd never get to talk to you."_

_She sounded so nice, so friendly, so unlike his dad's usual choice of wife. And he could really use a friend right now, after an awful day fielding McGee and Ziva's snide remarks, Abby's sulking and Ducky resolutely trying to pretend like nothing was missing it was nice to speak to someone who actually sounded pleased to hear from him. In an effort not to make things awkward Tony covered so she didn't feel too bad that his dad hadn't actually invited him to their Wedding._

"_Yeah I'm sorry about that." He coughed, he'd heard better lies from McGee. "Work you know."_

"_Yes you're a detective?"_

_Tony was surprised she knew that much, it meant his dad at least got the card he'd sent him his first Christmas in Baltimore._

"_Actually I moved to D.C recently." Recently, five years ago, semantics surely, "I'm a special agent with NCIS…"_

….

"I told her about the team." Tony continued shyly, "about you. I got the feeling she knew more about me than she was letting on, but couldn't prove it."

"You ever talk to her again?"

"She called me once to tell me her and my dad would be in D.C if I wanted to see them."

Gibbs looked at him curiously. He hadn't known about this, but then DiNozzo had become a master at keeping secrets over the last 18 months.

"We met up, like always he was oblivious to the fact that I might have needed him over the past few years. Acted like we were best buds… we had drinks then he blew me off early for dinner with some banker. He had a bid deal to close and said he'd be in touch."

Gibbs brushed over the fact that Tony had never told him about this encounter.

"You haven't seen him since have you?"

Tony shook his head.

"Every deal he's involved in is 'the big one' the one that'll make him millions. Like he doesn't have enough already. He accumulates wealth like ex-wife's, could even give you a run for your money Gibbs." Tony gave him a cheeky sideways grin and Gibbs had to admit it was a pleasure to see, despite the subject matter.

They lapsed into silence. Tony seemed to deflate, looking drained and coughing a little more. To make things worse Gibbs still had no indication if his memory of where they were had returned yet.

"You know I told Ducky the details of what happened in Maui and how I ended up in boarding school the first time." Tony seemed to regain some strength, and like McGee had done Gibbs remained quiet letting Tony talk. "You already know most of it I assume from that file you hide in your basement desk. You know Gibbs you might want to invest in a safe, just in case you get hold of anything worth hiding."

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head, not surprised in the least that Tony knew about the background checks and what he kept in his locked draw at home.

"I'll bear that in mind."

"It's not the whole truth though, what I told Ducky." Tony sent him a level look. "My dad was mad about the bill sure, but would have done same as he did when I cut up his ski suit. I was fully prepared not to sit down 'til Christmas."

"What changed?" Gibbs asked, avoiding asking about the punishment.

"The woman he left me in the hotel for. They hit it off, but she didn't like kids. It seemed he was pretty intent on making her his next conquest so in damage control told her I was away at school most of the year so it wouldn't be a problem. That's why my bags were packed when I got back. He'd managed to pull in a favour and had me enrolled and shipped off before I could ask what was happening."

Tony started to breath heavily and pulled at the collar of his shirt. Gibbs put a hand to his forehead and he felt warm.

"You in pain DiNozzo?"

Tony ignored him. He was suddenly pale hot and shaking.

"No." Tony's eyes darkened, "Just need sleep."

Gibbs didn't doubt that. What he did doubt was that the elder DiNozzo had any clue as to how special his son truly was. If he ever met the man Gibbs made a promise to make him see that having a child was a gift not to be thrown away.

"Come on," Gibbs took Tony's arm and dragged him up, "We're going back down stairs."

….

"So McGee, maybe now you can show me that photo, we have the time." Ziva said as they finished securing the kitchen.

"What photo?"

"The one of Tony that you showed Fielding in the diner," She said teasingly.

"Maybe we should check on Tony," McGee suggested in lieu of answering her.

"Do not change the subject McGee," Ziva whispered into the darkness, shinning her pen light at him, "Maybe I will just tell Gibbs and you'll have to show me."

They walked into the hallway and McGee almost said something, but held back, sure she was only bluffing. He heard her huff of frustration and then nothing more. Just as he relaxed enough to continue his search McGee felt hands on him. They scuffled, but it did no good, his attacker knocked him sideways into the wall and pinned his arms behind his back. A hand went to the inside of his jacket and pulled out… his wallet?

"Ah ha!" Ziva cried triumphantly, releasing him and holding his wallet over her head.

"Ziva! What the hell-" McGee's protests where swiftly cut off when Ziva slapped her hand over his mouth.

"You want Gibbs to think you're being attacked?" She asked him with a hint of amusement.

McGee peeled off Ziva's hand and stepped back.

"I am being attacked - by you!"

Ziva looked at him unrepentant as she removed the photo from the wallet and held it out of reach as she examined it. It was water damaged and had a small tear in it, but was still clear enough to see who was in it.

"I remember this day." She said, sounding confused as she looked at the photo of not only Tony, but McGee, Abby and herself.

Ziva turned to look suspiciously at McGee, then back at the damaged photo.

"This isn't yours." She stated, almost as if to herself.

The frown of confusion he could just about make out was priceless and made McGee feel a little superior as he walked over and plucked the photo carefully from her now lax fingers.

"The EMT's gave me Gibbs' personal items that they'd bagged during treatment at the scene yesterday." He explained quietly. "This was in Gibbs' wallet. I thought I'd try and get it and the other one restored before I gave it back to him."

"That's very sweet McGee." Ziva said softly and handed his wallet back, unable to look him in the eye. "We best get back yes?"

McGee smiled at her attempt to change the subject and nodded, taking a little look at the photo before slipping it back in his wallet.

….

Gibbs walked DiNozzo down the stairs and back into the small room with the fire, Ziva and McGee appearing on their six. The house secure, or as secure as they could hope.

"What did you find?" Gibbs asked them, dropping a now very compliant Tony onto the couch once again.

They shared a look, one Gibbs couldn't quite interpret and the way Ziva was looking at him made him feel slightly odd.

"We've got samples for Abby to test. We'll have to wait for her to work it out."

Gibbs nodded accepting that there was only so much they could accomplish tonight. They were all tired, not the kind of tired that comes from working a case without sleep, but the kind of sheer exhaustion that creeps up on you once the adrenalin rush wears off.

"What do we do now boss?" McGee almost yawned, coming up on his right.

Ziva pushed between them and walked the length of the small room. She slid down onto the other couch and closed her eyes.

"We rest McGee." She announced, exhaustion clear in her voice.

"Right," McGee nodded, seeming to sense that Gibbs wasn't going to acknowledge the question anyway.

Tbc…


	19. Chapter 19

Tony woke up to see every one asleep around him and for the first time since waking upstairs with McGee he thought he realised where he was. An image appeared in his mind, of him and Gibbs in a car, but it was gone as quickly as it came, leaving Tony feeling bereft. He pulled himself up right and wiped a hand over his mouth. Turning around he saw the cushion he had been leaning against wasn't a cushion at all and Tony hoped he hadn't drooled on Gibbs, but didn't have the nerve to check. Lightning flashed from outside, partially illuminating the small room and making Tony jump, no one else stirred and he didn't know why he was the only one awake. One thing he did know though was that he really needed to use the head.

"You're a big boy Tony, its fine." Tony told himself as he left his small safe haven surrounded by his team and progressed alone into the darkness of the hallway.

The urge to run back and wake Gibbs was strong, but Tony could just imagine the look on his boss's face if he asked him to take him to the bathroom. Shaking his head Tony ploughed on until thunder rumbled, followed swiftly by more lightning. The house seemed to move with the wind he could hear whirling outside. That was when he remembered.

"Bertha," Tony whispered under his breath, recalling the hurricane that had stranded them here.

Making his way up the stairs after not finding anything resembling a toilet on the ground level he briefly questioned how they had all gotten to the Jenkins house. His last clearly memory was of being with Ducky in the motel room. Tony reached the landing and squinted into the darkness unsure in which direction to go first. As if on cue a door swung open, slamming against the wall behind it, Tony froze, instinctually reaching for his weapon. Not finding it prompted him to check his clothes and he noticed something. These pants weren't his and this wasn't Gibbs NIS sweater. Concerned, but not yet panicked that he was wearing some strangers clothes Tony stepped inside the room whose door had just opened. Eyes landing first on the bed, then drawn to the photos, he saw the shelf of trinkets and the gap where he was sure his watch had been. Upon that realisation Tony's eyes glazed over, a sudden pain enveloping his head and Tony crumpled to the floor.

…

_Tony was still holding onto consciousness by a thread when the door of his little prison opened with a bang and several hands took hold of him, dragging him out. He was lifted and dumped unceremoniously on a bed. Dazed he managed to open his eyes to get a look at the figures standing over him. He recognised the waitress, but not the other one. The headache pounding inside his skull dulled all sound so he couldn't hear what they were saying and for a second Tony thought he was under water. He panicked and tried to swim away, but his arms and legs wouldn't co-operate. He felt the needle pierce his skin, had he seen it first he might have put up more of a struggle, but the burning sensation had already begun, like dynamite it coursed its way through his veins, reaching his brain where Tony actually felt his lights being put out as his eye lids were force shut. _

…

Tony slowly came too, the uncomfortable wooden floor he was lying on causing his body to ache all over. He wanted to try and sit up but the command wouldn't reach his limbs. He felt heavy, like he was being weighed down somehow, but Tony didn't think he was hand cuffed or anything. He considered opening his eyes to check, even that seemed like it would take monumental effort, but he heard footsteps quickly approaching him and decided it was best to play possum since there was no way he was moving under his own steam anytime soon.

The footsteps got louder and along with them came a voice. Tony couldn't quite make out what they were saying, the words sounding familiar and Tony lost himself in trying to figure out why. When he realised he'd let his concentration lapse it was too late. Someone was standing over him and in the fear of the moment Tony's fight or flight response kicked in. He forced himself to move, only managing to get to his knees before the air whooshed from his lungs and refused to go back in. Tony felt strong arms loop around his waist and pull him back, sitting his butt firmly on the floor.

He had no choice but to go with the motion, so feigning unconsciousness Tony went limp to make it more difficult for whoever had him to move him. A slight fear crept over him, knowing that whatever this person wanted, in his current state Tony was helpless to stop them. He nearly opened his eyes and gave away his only hand when the arms pulled him sideways to lie against a very solid chest. Tony stilled when a ghost of kiss was planted on his temple, but it was the coarse brush of stubble he felt as the person pulled away that sent him into a full blown panic.

"It's just me, DiNozzo." A voice he knew so well spoke calmly.

Tony's mind and body flooded with the relief that the mad psycho wasn't the one hugging and kissing him. Then it hit him.

"I must be hallucinating." He whispered opening his eyes, thinking it was the only explanation.

"I'm just glad you're alive," Gibbs answered him, obviously sensing his distress, he dropped his chin into Tony's hair and rested it there.

Tony didn't have a response to that. His memory was foggy, but his keen investigator instinct told him something epic had to have happened for Gibbs to be so clingy with him. Feeling stiff and sore Tony uncurled, the pain in his head easing off as he relaxed against Gibbs and gazed around the room again.

"Boss?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Not to ruin the moment," he paused, "but I really need the head."

Tony felt Gibbs laugh, his chest moving sporadically underneath his own body which was still pressed close. The sensation lasted seconds before he was being dragged to his feet and escorted out of the room.

After stopping off at the head, where Gibbs thankfully let him take care of things alone Tony made a slow trip back down the stairs.

"What the hell happened to me Boss?" Tony couldn't sort out the recovered memories that had just assaulted his mind.

"You tell me, what do you remember?" Gibbs readjusted his hold on Tony's arm as they traversed the final few steps.

More images flashed before Tony's eyes, they didn't cause him a massive headache but he still couldn't make any sense out of them. Why was the waitress injecting him, why was he here?

"I remember water." He said vaguely, seeing the lake in his mind, and lots of blood, the sound of a gunshot. "Did I get shot?"

"No, McGee shot Earl."

"Bag boy Earl?" Tony interrupted quickly.

"Our serial killer took a shine to you."

"Please tell me it was the waitress." Not that having the man fixate on him would be somehow worse, but it was one less thing the others could tease him about when this was over.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Gibbs asked, pulling him to a stop in the dark hallway.

"Getting hit in the head," Tony stated, like he was answering a class pop quiz. "They took me, brought me back here." He added when another memory surfaced out of nowhere.

He saw himself enter the diner across the street from their motel room. Tony opened his eyes wide, launching forward, raising his shooting hand.

"The waitress, she's going to shoot!" He shouted, only jolting back into the present when Gibbs gripped his arm again, lowering it.

"Easy," Gibbs hushed him.

Tony put his back to the nearest wall and slid to the floor, pulling his knees to his chest and sucking on his bottom lip. Getting a grip was essential. The vividness of the flashback he just experienced was astounding, so much so that he feared what he might remember next.

"They drugged you, brought you here…" Gibbs crouched down in front of him slowly, hands balanced on his knees, and started to explain.

Tony stared, wide eyed and terrified. Gibbs never explained stuff to him, always made him work it out for himself. Gibbs was being nice again and that didn't sit right with Tony, it meant he'd messed up somehow, because you never kicked someone when they were down. Not even Gibbs was that mean.

"And?" Tony asked warily when Gibbs stopped talking.

Gibbs glared at him.

"I found you DiNozzo." He said as if it was the most obvious thing, that Tony should have no doubt that Gibbs had saved him in time.

Tony was thrown back, his mind on rewind. He felt the ghost of a needle entering his skin and subconsciously rubbed the spot on his arm.

"Nothing…" Tony closed his eyes, seeing the images from the photos upstairs, "nothing happened to me?"

Gibbs shook his head, but something about the way he looked made Tony shiver all over. He searched his mind, trying to come up with some idea of what had happened to him between that needle entering his arm and waking up needing the head. His memory offered him nothing but a few images of Gibbs, a lap, arms around him. It seemed Gibbs had been being more than nice to him over the past few hours.

"You been carrying my lazy ass around a bit?" Tony tried to joke, but felt his eyes fill, the emotion of the moment overwhelming him.

He realised he felt unsettled, like there was something powerful running through his veins making it difficult for him to control even the simplest reaction like the desire to break down and cry. He didn't think he ever remembered feeling this open, this vulnerable before, or at least since he was a kid.

"Tony, it's okay," he heard Gibbs try to appease him but that only made him feel worse.

"No, it's not boss," Tony's voice broke and he couldn't stop it. Taking a deep breathe Tony had to admit the truth. "This is all my fault."

He felt like he wanted to die. His whole body felt suddenly heavy and his mind drifting off to some point long ago before any of this happened.

For years he'd been acting out to get Gibbs' attention. He wasn't wholly denied it, but one compliment wasn't ever enough for him. He needed conformation of his worth all the damn time. Had to be constantly reassured Gibbs wasn't going to up and leave at the drop of a hat. The feeling made Tony feel small and childish. His friends and co-workers often joked about him having a mental age of twelve and they probably weren't far off with that assessment. If anything Gibbs running off to Mexico two years ago had forced him to grow up a little, make him stand on his own two feet like he had done before he'd even heard the name Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Of course in the end that didn't work out well for him either. Instead of getting himself a girlfriend and making a real commitment in his life, his first grown up act was to fall in love with a mark. Wasn't that about as bad as going on a date with your high school teacher? Oh yeah, he'd done that one too hadn't he?

Why the hell hadn't just stayed put in the motel room like Gibbs had told him to. If he had he could have avoided all of this. Some days he wondered how a complete idiot like him made it to be a Special Agent.

Tony suddenly realised he might be not be considered so Special after this. Pushing Gibbs to show he cared was one thing. Disobeying a direct order was something else. He doubted Gibbs would fire him, but the kindness, the occasional hugs and friendly headslaps, the personal trust that had taken years to build up and feel comfortable with? He'd blown that all to hell. And there was no one to blame but himself.

"I should have stayed in the room." Tony repeated, like it was the final nail in his coffin.

"We don't have to do this now." Gibbs said and Tony nearly let those forming tears drop because he couldn't believe what he was hearing, if he was reading between the lines right.

Thoughts were swimming through his head, all confusing, all wanting to be expressed in one way or another. _We don't have to do this now…_ was his time up? Was this one screw up too many? He couldn't do it again. He couldn't live like that again. He needed his friends, got used to them being around. He wouldn't survive if he had to return to his old gipsy life, new job, new cities, no real friends to help him deal with the bad stuff when it came knocking.

He squeezed his tired eyes shut and let the tears spill over sunken cheeks.

"You can't leave me again boss." Tony whispered, voice hoarse, his heart breaking with that selfish admission, "Mexico nearly killed me."

…

Gibbs blanched, taken aback by the sudden change in mood. Waking up to find Tony missing yet again panicked him and finding him upstairs on the floor again just about sent him over the edge. However all that pain had been alleviated when Tony came too, sounding like his old self, until now. Somewhere along the way he had crumbled into an emotional train wreck before gibbs eyes. That wasn't his Tony. His Tony was too smart to let his emotions run away with him like that, too self depreciating to pile undeserved blame onto himself. Sure he had his insecurities and was a little needy sometimes, craved attention good or bad, but he always had his head on straight, knew when to take his licks and when to fight. Surprisingly the one thing DiNozzo wasn't was melodramatic, at least about the serious stuff.

Whatever was going on with him was a combination of sickness and unknown pharmaceutical s. The contents of the box Ziva had shown him flashed before his eyes. Whatever was in the empty vials he'd found was apparently just the tip of the ice burg. It seemed Janine had quite a collection of mysterious pills and powders. They had no way of knowing what Tony could have been forced to take until they got him home to Abby for a blood test. Even then, it might be too late to find traces. Gibbs looked down at Tony, alone, looking scared and in pain, and decided what the hell. Bracing his feet he picked Tony up from the floor and held him in another tight hug.

It seemed since giving Tony that brief hug the other day in autopsy Gibbs hadn't been able to keep his hands off of him. He was sure if Tony was in his right mind he'd find that comment very funny, but then if he was in his right mind Gibbs wouldn't be holding him as if his life depended on it.

As a general rule Gibbs didn't hug. People did hug him though, or they tried. Abby being one of the few to actually succeed now and again, but then she hugged everyone. A hug from Abby was the equivalent of a casual wave from anyone else. DiNozzo was another who had managed to successfully surprise him with a hug. Tony had nearly bowled Gibbs over that time he reappeared after being believed blown up in a Mossad safe house. His memory had still been a bit fuzzy at the time, but that hadn't stopped him feeling surprisingly touched by the concern, so touched in fact it had brought a smile to his face. The moment had ended quickly, but not before something stirred in his Swiss-cheese of a brain.

Unfortunately it wasn't until he was back on the beaches of Mexico, arguing with Franks that the memories gained clarity. He was hammering the roof in the hot mid-morning Mexican sun, beer in hand when an image of Tony lying under blue lights flashed before his eyes. The feeling of fear and desperation that accompanied the memory caused Gibbs to drop the nearly full bottle and watch it bounce and clatter over the roof to land in the sand with a soft thud. That was the day Gibbs remembered Tony and the plague. When he remembered what happened to Kate.

A week later and he'd been back at his desk like nothing had happened. Tony hadn't tried to hug him that time. Instead Gibbs had arrived home that first night and found DiNozzo drunk on his front porch.

"_What are you doing here DiNozzo?" Gibbs trudged wearily up his own driveway._

_His first day back had finished without incident. His team settling so surprisingly well back into their previous roles, and without complaint, that he allowed them all to leave an hour earlier than usual. Abby had been the one to inform him they were going to the bar to celebrate his return and DiNozzo and McGee's demotion. She hastily sort to retract her statement, ensuring him that no one was happier than Tony that he was back, except maybe her, but then she thought that wasn't right either and declared it to be even. Gibbs hadn't been so sure about that though, given Tony had the most to lose from his return, but promised to join them later if he could. As it happened he had very little to do other than catch up on a few agency procedural updates and familiarise himself with outstanding NCIS bolos, but it consumed most of his evening so he headed straight home, which now seemed like the right choice for other reasons._

"_Just making sure Boss." Tony spoke clearly, obviously not as drunk as he looked._

_Gibbs walked passed him and into his house._

"_Door was unlocked you know." He threw his car keys onto a side table and walked straight through into the kitchen._

"_I know." Tony said quietly, having followed obediently as always._

_Gibbs felt a twang of concern in his gut, but didn't know why. He'd be the first to admit not all his memories were where they should be, but he was sure he remembered all the important things correctly. DiNozzo being one of them._

_Gibbs glared at him, telling him without words to explain why then had he just found him freezing his ass off on his doorstep. But Tony wasn't looking at him and Gibbs knew that wasn't right._

"_You okay DiNozzo?" It annoyed Gibbs that he'd had to ask, but what annoyed him more was the lack of answer. "Hey, you listening?"_

"_Listening boss," Tony assured, still staring at his shoes._

_Gibbs waited for an answer, but when none came Gibbs decided he wasn't playing twenty questions and having removed his coat, he grabbed a sweater from the pile in the corner and walked down into the basement, DiNozzo once again on his heels._

The night had continued pretty much in that same vain, with Tony seeming to be happy sitting quietly with him in his basement. Gibbs had put it down to the amount of alcohol consumed combined with other issues surrounding what Abby had later termed 'his utter abandonment of his family'.

Gibbs had apologised, in his own special way to each of them, with McGee and Ziva it took nothing more than a coffee on each of their desks, and a few early nights when cases allowed. Abby he brought chocolates. Ducky hadn't been speaking to him at this point yet so his apology came much later. As for DiNozzo, well he'd not complained once when Tony spent nearly every night after work over at his place watching him work in his basement. It became a little suffocating, but Gibbs understood that leaving had hit Tony hard, broken down what little stability the poor kid had found in recent years. Unlike Abby Tony hadn't had the luxury of moping day after day, Tony had a team to support, to guide, and leadership came with a price. He couldn't tell any of them how much he wished Gibbs was there or how much he missed him like Gibbs knew he did because he had to be strong. This he knew is where he'd failed the most. Tony became his the minute Gibbs stepped through Detective Price's front door and offered the kid a shoulder to cry on. That night in Baltimore DiNozzo had needed someone to watch his six and it just so happened that Leroy Jethro Gibbs was in the neighbourhood. The basis for their entire relationship is entrenched in what transpired that night, the details of which have never been shared with anyone.

In leaving for Mexico the way he did he'd left DiNozzo vulnerable and Jen had swooped in, pretending to be that person for Tony, when really she was laying the foundation for her own plans of revenge against The Frog. That whole failed operation was on his head, Gibbs had broken rule #8 and taken Tony for granted, yet Tony had been the one to pay the price.

….

Tony snuffled against the now soaking wet shirt, he just wanted the pain to stop. Not just the physical either, though the pain in his head hurt like a bitch it was nothing compared to what was going on inside. It was as if he was being torn apart, piece by piece. His stomach was rolling and his eyes were aching from holding back more tears. Unable to stand the kindness any longer Tony anchored himself and tried to push away.

"Ah, no you don't." Gibbs held onto him tighter, bringing Tony's head back to rest against his shoulder.

"Boss, seriously, I'm fine now," Tony argued desperate to move, but lacking the physical strength to do much about it.

"You're shaking DiNozzo." Gibbs tapped him on the head, "you need to keep warm. Or have you forgotten you've got pneumonia?"

Tony felt a giggle raise and find voice. What the hell was wrong with him? It seemed Gibbs didn't know either, since instead of asking him what the hell was so funny he walked him into the room with the fire and sat him down on the couch.

Tony sat obediently, looking around he could just make out Ziva and McGee on the couch across from him, both asleep leaning against each other. It made him wish for a camera. Gibbs returned, hovering over him with his NIS sweater in hand, but instead of giving it to him Gibbs forced it over his head, helping him put both arms in.

"Thanks," Tony muttered, feeling extremely stupid, but not wanting to complain about the childish treatment since after balling his eyes out he probably deserved it. "Gibbs?" Tony spoke and he hated how small and desperate he sounded.

"Yeah DiNozzo?" Gibbs replied in that eternally patient tone of voice Tony had heard aimed at him many times before, usually when he was trying his boss's patience.

He wasn't sure how to ask his next question so thought he best just get out with it.

"Where are we?"

Looking up at Gibbs through damp lashes Tony couldn't quite read his face. If he had to guess it was concern mixed with a bemused smile.

"You've had a seizure, DiNozzo, you're memories a little hinky, but you'll be fine." Gibbs sat down next to him and slung one arm over his shoulder.

"I've asked you that a lot?" Tony subconsciously leant into him.

"Ya think DiNozzo," Gibbs rolled his head and rested it on the back of the couch.

"So how awkward is this going to be when we're back home and everything's normal?" Tony joked, followed by a nervous chuckle as he indicated their closeness, referring to what had happened in the hallway.

"Not awkward." Gibbs simply stated, leaving Tony wondering if they'd entered the twilight zone.

Tony tilted his own head back. He was restless, and try as he might to follow everyone else into sleep something kept niggling at him. He tried to distract himself by looking around the room again, but his gaze kept coming back to land on Gibbs.

"Boss?" He started hesitantly.

"Shut up and get some sleep DiNozzo." Gibbs replied tiredly without opening his eyes.

"Shutting up boss."

Tbc…

A/N: Well how was that epic journey? Split into two because it got mad long. Hope you all managed to follow it okay. I do try to stick to cannon in story (Mexico, DiNozzo Sr etc…) and characterisation as much as possible, hope I've done Gibbs justice. As for Tony, well he's drugged up majorly so there's a good excuse to get him out of his comfort zone lol.

Again all seizure info comes from the net and I now understand why you should never Google medical symptoms - I'll be a hypochondriac by the time I finish this.

THANKS for all the reviews again on the last chapter, onto the final few… ttfn! :O)


	20. Chapter 20

"Jethro!" Ducky called into the walkie-talkie for what felt like the millionth time since receiving the emergency signal.

It had begun broadcasting around the same time that the hurricane had started to ebb. At first he wasn't sure what was wrong, but then a helpful young man, who was also taking refuse in the motel's storm cellar, informed him what it meant and Ducky recalled Jethro telling McGee the same thing before he'd left for the library last night. Knowing in his gut, as Gibbs would say, he was needed, Ducky wasted no time in procuring assistance to search for his missing friends.

"You sure about this doctor?" The old man asked as he steered his truck around the last bend before reaching the edge of the lake.

"Positive." Ducky assured him, eyes fixed on the road ahead as the truck dodged the debris covering the road.

"Sheriff will be making rounds come sun up," He continued in the same southern drawl, like he heard stories of serial killers and federal agents needing his assistance every day.

"I do appreciate the lift all the same, Burke." Ducky said in his politest English.

Burke, for his part merely laughed, clearly aware he was being brushed off, but willing to help anyway.

"This is the place coming up," Burke pulled his truck around to join several other vehicles that were haphazardly littering the driveway of the old house. "Doubt Mrs Jenkins has seen this much action in a while, if you get my drift."

Burke laughed again, following it up with a grin and Ducky believed he did indeed see what he meant. They climbed out of the truck just as the sun was peaking over the lake, casting an eerie orange glow over the old house that had certainly not fared as well as the rest of the town.

"That your man's car?" Burke asked more seriously, pointing at the black sedan that stood out among the other more rural friendly vehicles.

Ducky gave it closer inspection and didn't fail to notice damage in the form of four flat tires, unlikely to have been caused by the storm.

"Yes," he drawled, climbing over as best he could, the broken branches and other hurricane leftovers blocking the stairs at the front of the house.

Ducky wasn't willing to hypothesise further on how Gibbs' car found itself in that state or the origin of the other cars that clearly weren't a normal fixture here. Instead he began to push open the heavy front door with caution, Burke on his heels.

"Want me to go first?" Burke asked in his gruff tone.

Ducky shook his head, though he wasn't an Agent these were his friends they were hoping to find here, thus his responsibility and risk to take. Once inside he opened he mouth to call out, but stopped himself at the last second. The interior of the house was still mostly in darkness and if someone other than the team was here he wanted to have the element of surprise. Making his way along the corridor Ducky turned to see Burke following, both of them sloshing through puddles' of flood water. Following the distinctive smell of burnt wood Ducky inched his way toward the door at the end. Burke tripped on a piece of floorboard that creaked, Ducky turned and shushed him, indicating the door he grabbed the handled and pushed it open. The distinctive metallic click of a safety switching off was his only welcome.

"Good grief Jethro, that's not much of a welcome I must say."

"Duck?" Gibbs relaxed his gun arm, aiming it at the floor instead of his friend. "What the heck are you doing here?"

The agitation in Gibbs' voice revealed his exhaustion, speaking more than words could to the kind of night they must have had. Despite having a multitude of questions to ask Ducky uncharacteristically held his tongue as he approached the pair on the sofa, simply happy he had found them to be safe.

"I was worried you might need my assistance." Ducky's gaze drifted to Tony who appeared very comfortable in his secured and protected position.

"Well you thought right." Gibbs answered him straight.

The confirmation that his medical expertise was indeed needed and that Anthony had yet to even stir sent warning bells vibrating through Ducky's head.

"What's happened Jethro?" He asked despairingly darting his gaze at the other two agents who had also yet to wake surprisingly enough.

"They're just tired." Gibbs pointed at McGee and Ziva. "This one's been drugged." He finished succinctly, nodding at DiNozzo.

"Oh my, do we know with what?"

Ducky watched as Gibbs' gaze drifted over his shoulder. Realising who was there the M.E made introductions.

"Gibbs this is Mr-"

"Didn't I speak to you in the diner?" Gibbs interrupted, asking with an air of caution. "You told me about Earl Henderson."

"Burke." The man nodded. "The doctor here said you and your kid were stranded."

Ducky stood by as the men eyed each other speculatively. He hadn't known Gibbs had already met he man, though it explained why Burke wasn't surprised when he'd asked to be brought here. Hoping he hadn't made a mistake in involving him Ducky broke the casual staring contest.

"He has offered us the use of his truck to bring you all back to town." He said lightly, gaging their reaction.

"What about the hurricane?" Gibbs asked.

"It passed by a couple of hours ago Jethro."

Ducky watched Gibbs gaze around the room catching the slithers of light that shone through some of the gaps in the boarded up windows.

"I take it Mrs Jenkins wasn't fond of windows?" Ducky directed his question to Burke.

Burke shrugged.

"Folk don't come out here much, no reason too unless you're a tourist heading for the cabins along the back road. No one's seen the old dear in a while. She wasn't one for company."

"She hasn't been one for company in sometime." Gibbs told them.

"A very long time" Ziva's steady voice surprised them both.

"Ducky?" McGee joined in the conversation, yawning.

"I'll go start the truck." Burke said to Ducky who nodded.

"McGee Ziva." Gibbs ordered and the Agents followed, leaving the room after Burke.

Ducky smiled as the Agents filed out. The night had been long and though he was relieved to see everyone was pretty much in one piece what concerned him most was that Anthony still hadn't reacted to his presence.

"How bad has he been?" Ducky bent down and asked in a whisper.

The look he received off Gibbs told him it was off the charts and cold dread filled Ducky down to his toes.

"Seizures, one exactly like last time." Gibbs whispered back, and Ducky's eyes widened with the implication.

The last time had involved resuscitation. Anthony had declined two days after being transferred to the step-down unit of IUC at Bethesda, his double pneumonia causing a high temperature that triggered a febrile seizure. Though rare in someone Anthony's age and even then not normally life threatening, the plague had not only done extensive damage, but also brought an element of unpredictability.

Ducky placed his palm on Tony's forehead feeling the warmth radiate off him.

"He's going to hospital Jethro." He was having no argument over this one.

Ducky vividly remembered Gibbs' frantic call to him that night, never before had he heard Jethro so out of sorts. He was going to do everything in his power to ensure neither of them had to relive that moment again.

"I know." Gibbs nodded, surprising him, "first let's focus on getting out of here before we tell him."

"Tell me what?" Tony mumbled into Gibbs' shirt without opening his eyes.

"Cavalry's here." Gibbs said voice softening, shaking him gently.

Ducky studied Tony carefully as he sat up, looking bleary eyed and deathly pale.

"Hey Ducky," Tony greeted him as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Ducky shot Gibbs a querying look.

"He's been a little confused." Gibbs ran a hand up and down Tony's back while he got his bearings.

It was an unconscious gesture of comfort that Ducky found most endearing coming from his normally gruff friend.

"Can we please go home now?" Tony grumbled sulkily, breaking the moment.

"Yes, my boy, of course," Ducky answered awkwardly when Gibbs seemed to stall.

There was a look of concern etched on his friend's face that told Ducky there was more than Tony's current level of confusion bothering him.

"How are you Jethro?" Ducky asked as they helped Tony to stand and watched guardedly as he stumbled his way towards the door after shaking off their offered assistance.

"I'll be fine once I know what he's been given and you tell me the effects are temporary." Gibbs stated firmly, chasing after his charge.

Ducky didn't want to comment until they were all clear to safety, but from the behaviour he had already observed he knew they weren't out of the woods yet.

…

Ziva opened the front door wider with McGee's help, bathing the inside of the house with bright yellow sunlight, Gibbs, Ducky and DiNozzo all following as they walked out into the calm post storm air and headed towards Burke and his truck.

Standing on the dusty road outside the Jenkins house, silently looking around at the destruction on what was set to be a beautiful fall day Gibbs took a minute to feel relief at having survived the horrific night. Exhaustion was creeping up on him since he'd not been able to properly rest in fear that Tony would start convulsing again, but Gibbs knew he couldn't give into it yet, they had a long journey ahead of them and he wasn't just thinking of the car ride home.

A hacking cough broke the serene moment, drawing Gibbs and the others attention. When he found the source Tony was leaning against the side of the truck, bent double and looking blue. Gibbs made his way over, waving off Ziva who came running as well. Something about the way Tony had shook off his and Ducky's help in the house told him mollycoddling wouldn't be appreciated. Maybe he was embarrassed after his breakdown, the tear tracks from which were still evident on his cheeks, but then Gibbs wasn't sure if Tony even remembered given his lack of reaction to Ducky's sudden appearance. Mulling it over Gibbs grabbed DiNozzo roughly by the shoulders and slapped his back, knowing the quicker the nasty crap came up the better. Spent Tony managed to pull himself up straight against the truck, but climbing in look set to be a challenge. Gibbs remained where he was, hands hanging rigidly at his side. On DiNozzo's third attempt to lift his feet he ran out of patience, Gibbs grabbed Tony around the hips and pushed him up into the back seat.

"Buckle up DiNozzo, I want to get out of here today!" The bark was more for everyone else's benefit.

He had caught Tony's frustrated frown as he'd fallen into the seat and wanted to forestall any biting comment he might make. Gibbs knew what Tony could be like in a full blown snit and though normally he wouldn't protect others from seeing his dark side, he thought Tony had been exposed enough on this trip.

"Ready?" Burke asked Gibbs as he commandeered shot gun.

Gibbs gave him an incredulous look, followed by a lopsided smile.

"Oh, hell yeah."

…

The group reached the motel looking none to healthy, they were filing out of the truck each thanking Burke when another car pulled up and the sheriff got out.

"Agent Gibbs," He approached the agents as they wearily made their way inside, "My deputy told me you wanted to talk to me yesterday."

Gibbs paused in front of the man he'd briefly met at the crime scene only two days ago, Tony at his side, looking equally as dishevelled and dirty as he did, but at least on his own two feet. Gibbs opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again without saying anything, shaking his head as he walked away.

Tony hung back, a goofy smile plastered on his face aimed at the Sheriff.

"Been a rough night," he excused kindly, faked a walk away and then stepped back again. "Oh we caught the killers by the way, you might want to send a team to close off the Jenkins house and pick up the bodies."

With that and another dazzling smile he ran off to catch up with Gibbs who immediately threw an arm around his back in pride as they entered the motel.

"Bodies?" The sheriff called after them, bewildered.

Ziva passed the sheriff next, adding "You'll need to drag Earl Henderson out of the lake first" she eyed the sheriff up and down suggestively, "-if you can find him."

McGee followed her, a satisfied smirk on gracing his lips, "I shot him."

They left the sheriff standing in the middle of the motels par park looking speechless.

tbc…


	21. Chapter 21

"Sure you're all good Duck?" Gibbs asked again, leaning on the door of their crime scene truck.

"Absolutely Jethro, I'll see you back at NCIS," Ducky got himself settled in the driver's seat. "Do drive safely."

Gibbs nodded, shutting the van door, and watching him pull off before walking back over to Burke's truck.

After another brief talk with the old man, Gibbs questioning him on his knowledge of Mrs Jenkins and her so called grandchildren Janine and Earl Henderson. Burke had offered the agents the use of his truck to get back to Washington, as a thank you for ridding the town of 'utter trash' as he'd put it. Apparently the Sheriff would bring it back when he collected the rest of the evidence after they closed the case on their young Petty Officer.

Climbing into the driver's seat, Ziva in the back with McGee, Tony having commandeered shot gun, Gibbs took hold of the wheel and waited.

"Well?" Tony asked right on cue.

"Not right now." Gibbs sighed.

Tony punched the air and cheered his victory. Gibbs was not happy, Ducky even less so, but when Tony had seemed to recover his mental faculties considerably well on their return to the motel both were so pleased with him that when Tony stated unequivocally that he was not going to hospital neither man had it in him to argue.

"Thank you, boss." Tony's grin of triumph didn't ease Gibbs' nerves.

"You're still going to get checked over," He growled, feeling twice his age all of a sudden.

"Of course boss," Tony agreed brightly, too brightly if you asked Gibbs, "if Ducky says so after Abby's blood tests."

"He will." Gibbs muttered under his breath, knowing it would do no good to get into this discussion now.

It seemed Tony heard him anyway, those bat ears of his not being effected one iota by the progressing pneumonia.

"Boss you promised." Tony turned hurt eyes on him.

"I know." Gibbs wished he hadn't.

Tony's minor improvement had been short lived. Once they'd gathered their things from the room, and changed back into their own clothes Gibbs had ordered Ziva and McGee to help bring down all the evidence while he fetched the body of Lauren Molls. Tony had apparently tried to help, but he'd collapsed into a coughing fit within minutes. When Ducky suggested he sit down while they loaded the van DiNozzo had thrown a hissy fit declaring he wasn't incapable of lifting a few boxes and they didn't need to baby him. Gibbs had heard every word and had dragged him off to the side, boiling over with anger.

_Gibbs didn't coddle anyone, but he did take care of his team and he expected them to do the same for each other. He didn't care if keeping him out of the way made him feel like a baby, it was for his own damn good. After shouting at him, making it very clear that if he wanted to stay out of hospital he'd do as he was damn well told, Gibbs went to ask Ducky if these mood swings could be drug related. Ducky hadn't been very helpful, telling him that until they knew what Tony had ingested there was no way of knowing what the side effects could be. However he had said that if narcotics were involved then mood swings in withdrawal were common. Gibbs had already known that, and guessed he was just looking for a quick fix, a promise that everything was going to be fine. There was nothing worse than not knowing what to expect. Resigned to the fact he wasn't going to get answers anytime soon Gibbs left it thirty minutes before going back to check on him. Finding Tony exactly where he had left him on the stairs outside their room Gibbs didn't know whether to smile or be extremely worried by his compliance. He had for all intents and purposes place him on the naughty step, and felt a pang of guilt that maybe Tony was right to feel a little mistreated. _

"_We're ready to go," Gibbs said coolly, unwilling to acknowledge his faux-pas. _

"_Where?"_

"_Home DiNozzo," Gibbs stressed, thinking he had forgotten again. "Where the hell else you wanna go?"_

"_I'm not going to hospital." Tony all but stamped his feet._

"_You said that." _

"_We both know it's not up to me." Tony shook his head, looking angry and on the verge of tears again._

"_I'll talk to Ducky," Gibbs agreed, seeing it would do neither of them good to argue about this now. "Abby can take bloods, but afterwards if Ducky says you go, you go - no arguments."_

"_You promise boss?"_

"_You really need to ask that DiNozzo?"_

When Gibbs had spoken to Ducky before leaving he had reluctantly agreed that forcing Tony to go to hospital could end up doing more harm than good, by him wasting his energy fighting them instead of the pneumonia.

So with that promise weighing heavily on his mind, expelling a hefty sigh and growl of disapproval Gibbs started the truck. Pulling out of the parking lot no one was particularly sad to see the back of Lake Barcroft.

…

They were halfway across the George Mason Bridge and Tony was halfway through an argument with Ziva about selling the rights of their story to McGee for his next novel when he fell suddenly silent. Gibbs had lost the tenuous hold on his temper and had yelled at Tony to shut the hell up. He'd had enough of the silly bickering, combined with heavy traffic and rain that was still drowning the city Gibbs simply wasn't in the mood to listen to them anymore. Tony had been drifting between silent indifference and moodiness the whole trip. Knowing it was likely withdrawal causing Tony's extra annoying attitude didn't help either. His last comment to Tony may have been harsh, but Gibbs was still expecting a response, it was what DiNozzo did. When no re-joiner came Gibbs looked over, his gut churning when he saw Tony mechanically rubbing his palms together in his lap, eyes wide open staring dead ahead.

Taking one hand off the steering wheel he hit Tony over the head.

"DiNozzo!" He shouted after getting no reaction whatsoever.

McGee leaned over the seat and shook him, putting two fingers to Tony's neck when that didn't garner a response.

"Boss, his pulse is racing-"

McGee barely finished his sentence when the convulsions started.

"Damn it." Gibbs gripped the stirring wheel, sending his knuckles white.

He pressed his foot down as far as the truck allowed, racing around the cars in front to the sound of many a honked horn. They pulled into the ER at University hospital less than five minutes later.

The manic twitching had stopped as suddenly as it started, leaving Tony limp and unconscious in his seat. Gibbs jumped out of the truck he'd haphazardly brought to stop in the ambulance bay and shouted for help. Running around to Tony's door he yanked it open and dragged DiNozzo out, given that he wasn't going to walk under his own steam Gibbs gathered him up and carried Tony through the large double doors to be immediately surrounded by medical personnel.

"What happen?" a woman in scrubs approached them as Gibbs dropped Tony onto the offered gurney.

"He's a federal Agent, been given unknown drugs of unknown dose over" Gibbs checked his watch, concept of time having long since left him, "At least 12 hours ago."

"He's been having seizures, at least three and has pneumonia." Ziva chimed in, her and McGee having followed on their six.

The woman looked searchingly at him, probably trying to ascertain if they were for real, but he had nothing more to tell her. She glared at him and he glared back at her. She got the message.

"Okay family waits here we'll take care of him," the woman in scrubs ran with the gurney carrying Tony along with several others, leaving Gibbs, Tim and Ziva behind all looking lost and helpless.

…

It was nearly an hour before anyone came back and told them Tony was stable. They asked Gibbs for a medical history and to fill in an admittance form with a few other details before disappearing again. Ducky had joined them as soon as he got the message from McGee and having already been at the Navy yard he'd brought Abby and Palmer with him.

"They insisted on seeing you all I thought it best not to argue." Ducky explained upon seeing Jethro looking haggard leaning on the nurses' station, pen and clipboard in hand.

"Ducky will you talk to them, they're telling us nothing."

"I intend to do just that," Ducky patted Gibbs' hand, before making his way down the corridor garnering the attention of the nearest nurse.

"Gibbs, I'm so glad you're alright," Abby came up behind him, giving him a much needed hug.

"We're fine Abs." He squeezed her back and wondered if Tony would think him nuts if the first thing he did when he saw him again was give him an Abby strength hug.

Gibbs never took his eyes off of Ducky talking with the nurse and when he walked back over to them, he braced himself for the worse.

"Tony's had a complex partial seizure of the temporal lobe." Ducky announced.

"That different to the other ones I told you about?"

"No Jethro," Ducky swallowed, "From what you've told me Tony has experienced several partial seizures, leading up to a secondary generic seizure, then stepping down again to this partial seizure."

"Is that good then?" McGee asked trying to follow Ducky's unusually brief explanation.

Ducky grimaced, looked like he was about to speak, but Gibbs cut to the chase.

"So is it the drugs or pneumonia?"

"A bit of both I'm afraid." Ducky gave Gibbs a pensive look, "he'll go for an EEG and MRI like before to be safe, but I doubt they'll find anything, did you know 70% of the population suffer seizures and have no idea? Why I remember-"

"Abby, get samples of his blood and take them back to your lab, I want a full work up." Gibbs had stopped listening.

Hearing the blood rushing through his head he slammed the clipboard with the unfinished admit form onto the nurses' station and stormed off.

"He's really mad." Abby said to Ducky.

Ducky looked her in the eye.

"He's afraid, Abigail."

Tbc…


	22. Chapter 22

"You promised I wouldn't have to go hospital."

Those were Tony's first words upon waking, three hours after Gibbs had carried him barely breathing into the ER. A nurse finally had fetched him from the waiting room and informed them that Tony was being moved to the medical assessment unit for monitoring. Thus he'd been sitting next to Tony's bed for the past 30 minutes waiting for him to regain consciousness.

"You're welcome DiNozzo." Gibbs' raised eyebrow stare drew Tony's attention to the other occupant of the small room.

"It is good to hear from you Tony." Ziva pushed off from her perch on the window sill.

Tony shifted in his bed, blinked a few times in succession and then groaned. He tried sitting up, or at least Gibbs thought that was what he was trying to accomplish with his clumsy movements, but gave up quickly issuing a howl of frustration. Gibbs kept his expression neutral remaining seated while he sipped on his chain brand coffee and listened to DiNozzo moan.

"Boss?" He called out more softly once he was done complaining.

There was something about the change in pitch that had Gibbs sitting forward instantly, the inflection meaning so much more to him personally than the word suggested.

"You okay Tony?" Gibbs asked clocking the despair in his eyes.

There was a pause of silence between them where Tony crumpled, looking torn between burying the pain and giving into his most basic need to scream and shout his agitation. Gibbs thought he might have to order Ziva out the room until the moment was swiftly broken.

"No!" Tony whined, shaking his head in frustration against his stack of pillows, "why the hell am I here?"

Gibbs sat back and steeled his nerves since it seemed Tony had opted for choice number two.

"Well aside from being high on meth you had a seizure on the way back to the Navy Yard." Gibbs kept his tone casual, but his eyes were screaming his own pain that he'd experienced in the last couple of hours waiting to hear if Tony was going to be okay or not.

Ducky had been the one to break the news to him an hour ago. After he'd stormed off from the nurse's desk earlier Abby had eventually come looking for him. Apparently DiNozzo's doctor had wanted to speak to him urgently. Receiving that message Gibbs had dropped all pretence of feeling sorry for himself or whatever the hell it was making him act irrationally and returned to face the music. In his absence Ducky had taken his place by talking to the doctors about what they'd found.

"Tony has several needle marks along his right forearm Jethro." Ducky had put a hand on his arm and taken him to one side, talking quietly.

"So he was injected with something?" They knew that from the empty vials he'd found.

The sorrowful look Ducky gave him caused Gibbs' gut to lurch violently.

"More than one something I fear."

"Duck, tell me," he didn't want to be spared the details.

He was only just functioning after everything they'd gone through since nearly drowning dockside days ago and playing guessing games now was just going to send him over the edge. Gibbs knew whatever had happened to Tony while he wasn't there to protect him was going to haunt his dreams, so keeping the details from him was pretty mute.

"The standard urine test was positive for Methamphetamines, Barbiturates and Benzodiazepines. His blood tests haven't come back yet." Ducky dropped the pitying look but didn't offer any more details.

"Abby taken his bloods yet?" Gibbs barrelled on, he'd get an explanation on what exactly those drugs were later.

"On her way now-"

"Good, she'll find out what else he was given."

"Jethro do you understand what this means? Depending on the dosage he could experience any number of symptoms we are as yet unaware of. Depression, fatigue and those are if we're lucky. I'm amazed he's as functioning as he has been, no wonder he was having seizures, my god. The combination of such powerful narcotics… his heart could have stopped and we'd have been too late to do anything. I should never have allowed him to talk me out of sending him to hospital straight away."

Gibbs had grimaced and brushed Ducky off, assuring him since DiNozzo was currently in a hospital everything had worked out okay. Gibbs was never one for second guessing and hadn't wanted to get into it then. Having it confirmed how close they'd come to losing Tony hadn't made him feel any better and hashing out what could have happened wasn't going to change that.

He looked over at Tony, still giving him the evil eye for breaking his promise.

"You could have died." He decided to pull no punches and just come out with it, in no mood for childish behaviour.

Tony had enough grace to look repentant for his outburst, sulkily dropping his gaze as he offered something resembling an apology.

"I guess I can forgive you then."

Gibbs felt that familiar irritation he experienced when dealing with a stubborn DiNozzo. It was a good feeling and meant they were getting back to normal.

"You look like crap." Gibbs kept his response short and sweet, refusing to discuss the topic any further.

"Crap?" Tony echoed, and Gibbs knew he wasn't getting the message. "In the last forty-eight hours I've dived into freezing water, been trapped in a hurricane, kidnapped, drugged and shot at by crazy brother/sister serial killers and have pneumonia!" Tony counted them off on his fingers. "I'm actually allowed to look like crap!" He screamed, ending with a choking cough that sounded painful to Gibbs' ears. "So when I can I leave?" He asked in a much calmer voice once he had regained some semblance of control.

"The doctors have not said." Ziva filled the suddenly tense silence while Gibbs mentally counted to ten.

"Well let's start by getting this thing removed." Tony pointed at the I.V drip in his hand that was connected to an empty bag of saline bag.

He pushed his nurse's call button repeatedly. Gibbs watched him and kept quiet, exercising extreme restraint. Knowing that DiNozzo had been put through the wringer he was willing to give him some leeway, though when he started yelling to get a passing nurse's attention Gibbs was surprised his patience wasn't the first to run out.

"What is the rush?" Ziva shouted at him. "The killers are dead and all that is waiting for us is a mounting of paper work."

Gibbs mentally thanked her for stepping in because there was no way he'd have been that polite.

"Well what about the other victims, we still haven't worked out exactly how they died." Tony found some renewed strength and managed to sit himself up in the bed.

Gibbs caught Ziva looking to him, obviously waiting for him to explain, but when he refused, steadfastly keeping his gaze trained on DiNozzo whose responses were escalating out of control, she dutifully filled the dead air.

"The sheriff has the case now, remember Tony?"

From his upset and puzzled expression it was clear he didn't, which begged the question what else had Tony forgotten? Since it seemed short term memory loss was still an issue for him Gibbs lost some of his anger. He knew first-hand how disorientating memory loss could be and couldn't blame Tony for losing it a little. Given the circumstances it could be a hell of a lot worse.

"Boss?"

There was that word again, so innocent on its own until it came out of DiNozzo's mouth aimed at him.

"We're not going to let them take this," he practically cried, "it's ours we did all the work-"

"DiNozzo." Gibbs interrupted calmly, seeing him getting worked up.

They stared at each other, with DiNozzo on edge from a cocktail of drugs Gibbs didn't know who would win, his only hoped was they'd all survive to get some normalcy back in their lives. Tony certainly wasn't being his normally calm and affable self as he started to repeatedly press the call button again.

"Why's no one answering this thing, I could be dying and they wouldn't care!"

"I care." Gibbs assured tiredly, chucking his now empty cardboard coffee cup into the trash can next to the bed.

Tony rolled his eyes upwards to glare at him, continuing his manic button pressing without pause. Gibbs was happy to wait him out, but Tony raised the bar by pulling on the IV line before either he or Ziva could rush to his side and stop him.

"Tony!" Ziva admonished him.

Gibbs said nothing as his hand closed around Tony's wrist stopping him just shy of removing the needle.

"That's enough. You hear me?" He shouted, the anger he felt earlier back front and centre.

Tony froze looking up at Gibbs with defiance burning in his eyes, any other day and Gibbs might have taken a step back, but he'd been pushed way past his limit in the last five minutes and couldn't take much more of this idiotic behaviour.

"I'm not staying here." Tony snarled, curling his lip.

Throwing Tony's wrist out of his grasp, like it'd burned him, Gibbs stormed out the room slamming the door firmly shut behind him.

…

Tony slumped back, the fight with Gibbs exhausting him. Watching his boss turn his back and leave, Tony was surprised to feel wetness form in his eyes and quickly lifted his forearm to cover his face. He didn't even know what had gotten him so wound up, but waking up in hospital after everything that had happened to him over the last two days had tipped him over the edge. He hated hospitals, he hated needles and more than anything he hated not having a choice. He did feel bad for yelling at Gibbs, but wasn't going to apologise, no way he told himself as a single tear slipped out and rolled down his cheek. Tony sniffed and rubbed his face with his still IV laden hand. Catching sight of the offending piping, knowing it was the catalyst for Gibbs walking out on him made him tear up even more. Hurt, confused and emotionally strung out Tony wanted to be left alone so no one saw him like this, yet at the same time being alone was the one thing he feared the most. Catch 22. There was no hope.

"Tony." The almost unnaturally soft voice reminded him that someone else was still in the room with him.

"Can I be alone please?" He begged, hearing the sob in his voice Tony wanted to curl up and die right there and then.

Oh god, what had he done? Gibbs was pissed with him and probably wouldn't be coming back any time soon. Ziva was witnessing his second mini breakdown of the day. All Tony needed was for McGee to walk in to see him crying and his humiliation would be complete.

Tony's memory was fuzzy, but he recalled most of what had happened before and after he became a toy for the killer duo. He wasn't proud of how he'd handled things, now so even less, though Gibbs had said he'd been given meth and took a little solace that his current reactions might be drug enhanced. The pneumonia wasn't helping his mood any either, being unable to take regular breaths without breaking into a coughing fit worthy of a two packet a day smoker was exhausting to say the least.

That thought brought his mind back to Gibbs, who he remembered had been taking care of him since Ducky had declared him officially sick. He guessed he was truly on his own now though. No way was Gibbs going help him when the coughing got so bad that he thought he might pass out, wouldn't there to give him the pills Ducky had prescribed when he lost track of time and forgot. The funny part in all of this was that since meeting the man, all Tony had ever wanted was Gibbs' to notice him. He didn't know why, but there was something about Leroy Jethro Gibbs that made his praise, his acknowledgement of Tony more important to him than anyone else, including his father.

Well he'd got everything he wanted and more this time, hadn't he? Hugs, worry, openly shown concern you name it Gibbs had freely given it and what had he done? He'd thrown it back in his Boss's face, shouted at him even. What the hell was he thinking? Was he really so scarred, so damaged that despite craving attention in the end he simple couldn't handle it? Ducky had asked him why someone caring about him scared him so much and really, he didn't know. Maybe someone could explain it to him one day, because all Tony ever wanted was to be seen, to know that he'd be missed if he wasn't there. It made him feel pathetic and small knowing that he couldn't handle affection when it was freely offered, even though it's the only thing he ever asks from anyone who he lets get close. Here Gibbs was sitting by his bedside, taking all his crap and Tony had pushed him away, and for what? Saving his life by brining him to hospital? Tony knew he wouldn't be here unless he needed to be. The fact that he couldn't even remember being brought in was testament to that.

"Tony, I saw you and Gibbs." Ziva spoke softly again, breaking him from his silent self-admonishment.

"You see us every day." He quipped after a beat to hide what he was really thinking, not delivering the jibe with even half his usual zest.

"I mean in autopsy, after you'd performed CPR and saved Gibbs' life." Ziva rolled her eyes at the deflection and his impending breakdown, for which he was thankful. "I wasn't prying." She insisted straight away, leaning in closer so the words were hushed. "I wanted to talk to someone. I was feeling…feelings and no one was around. McGee was with Abby still, I didn't know where Gibbs was I …" She paused and seemed to rethink what she wanted to say. "I've seen you two a lot in the last few days, the way he took care of you. He wasn't being your boss he was being your f-"

"Don't say it." Tony cut her off and held up a hand, "please."

He was begging and he didn't care. He didn't want to know that somehow his dreams had come true and his boss had basically been for him what he had wanted for so long and in the space of minutes he'd managed to undo it all.

"What I'm trying to say…" she regrouped, gazing out of the window briefly before turning back to him, "what I saw was special. Why do you have to push so hard?"

Tony swallowed and took a breath to calm himself down. He could be honest with Ziva.

"If I knew that I'd stop doing it."

Ziva smiled at his reply and continued with her own brand of honesty.

"I was feeling insecure. That's why I went down to autopsy that day."

Tony looked up at her with wide eyed surprise, pleased to hear he wasn't the only one with those insecurities.

"It was the worst day," she smiled to cover her own quivering voice, "and everyone was pairing up and I was… I wanted, I don't know what I wanted," she shook her head not looking at him anymore, as if talking to herself, "but when I saw you with Gibbs I was-"

"You Ziva David were Jealous of little me?" He interrupted, thinking he was following what she really wanted to say.

Ziva laughed, but she didn't deny it.

"Making him angry isn't the best way to prove something." She refocused on him. "If your intention is to see how far you can push him before he snaps, you're going to find out soon enough."

Tony dropped his gaze to his lap and twisted his palms together.

"I guess I just constantly need the proof you know." He admitted quietly head still down.

Ziva sat down on his bed, leaning even lower to catch his eye.

"No Tony, I don't."

Tbc…


	23. Chapter 23

Tony bumped into McGee on the way back from the hospital cafeteria, coffee in hand as a piece offering for Gibbs if he ever returned. It was probably terrible, but he hoped Gibbs would understand it was more the gesture than the actual coffee that mattered.

"Tony what are you doing out of bed?"

"Taking a stroll, what's it look like McGoo?" Then Tony paused midstride and turned back to face him, "what are you doing here?"

McGee fell into step with him as they continued the trek back to Tony's hospital room.

"Visiting you," McGee said as if it was obvious. "Gibbs-"

"Gibbs called you to come sit on me because he's had enough babysitting for one day? Well you know what I'll be out of here any minute-"

"Tony Gibbs didn't call me. I've been here the whole time." McGee smiled at him, but all Tony saw was pity.

"Sorry," Tony shuffled, feeling awful, he was yelling at everyone today.

"How you doing?"

It was a well-meaning question, but not a normal one, not from McGee. It felt like he was treating him like some mental patient.

"I'm fine." Tony ground out through clenched teeth.

"We've been really worried about you, maybe you should take it easy," was what McGee actually said, but Tony heard something entirely different.

"Today really isn't my day." Tony lost it as they arrived at his room, coming to a stop outside. "You want to be my councillor too Probie, because honestly I don't think I can handle it." Tony's voice got louder. "I'm going to go postal man!"

McGee stared at him, a strange smug smile on his face that infuriated Tony even more, maybe he was a little worn, drugs still making things a little too intense, but did people really have to look at him that way?

McGee's phone started buzzing and he answered in quick succession, talking to the caller in short clipped sentences. From the bark on the other end Tony knew it was Gibbs, something about checking phone records.

McGee hung up and put a hand on Tony's shoulder, Tony stared at it.

"You're a really good agent." McGee said confidently and walked away.

"This really IS the twilight zone." Tony said to himself, or so he thought.

"Well someone is popular today." Abby smirked, making Tony spin around in surprise.

She was stood inside his room waiting for him, holding Bert in one hand and a caw-pow in the other.

"Well what can I say, I'm blessed." Tony covered quickly.

"I bet that's not what Gibbs said." Abby teased, making him relax a little.

"No" Tony shook his head with a shy smile, "I think you can imagine what he's said about me this past week."

Sighing in defeat that he wasn't going escape any of this Tony made his way over to his bed and slumped down. Abby jumped on next to him, but instead of the hug he'd been expecting she swiped him around the head with the caf-pow cup, sending tiny caf-pow droplets flying all over the floor.

"OW!"

"We've been going insane! Didn't you think to call?" Abby launched into her own style of angry tirade.

Tony was a little stunned, but thankful she was at least acting more normal, or normal-ish around him than McGee.

"I couldn't, no cell, no wallet remember? Plus hurricane!" He emphasised that last bit.

"No excuse DiNozzo." She scowled and hit him in the arm.

"OW!" He rubbed the sore spot, not needing to fake the pain because he actually did hurt. Every muscle in his body felt like it had been stretched to its limit as an after effect of the seizures. "Sorry Abs, won't happen again." He surrendered, realising it was easier than the alternative.

"Well it better not." Abby threaten him, waving Bert in his face.

Tony mocked looking duly chastised.

"That for me?" He pointed at the hippo.

"I thought you might need him, Ducky said you could be here a day or two."

The kind gesture touched Tony. Abby was one person that consistently looked out for him and no matter what didn't judge him when he fell short of everyone's expectations.

"You wanna see something cool?" He asked when the silence between them became too oppressive.

"Always," she bounced on his mattress.

Tony took her phone out of the black handbag hanging off her arm and logged onto U-Tube. Scrolling down Tony smiled when he found what he was looking for. Pressing play on a video labelled _'Riding Bertha'_ Tony pointed at their NCIS sedan on the tiny screen.

"That's me!" He said with a dazzling smile, his first real one since waking up in this hell hole.

Abby and Tony shared a laugh at the footage. Tony wondered what Gibbs would say if he saw the video, but that thought only sobered him, plummeting him into silence.

"Talk to me Tony?" Abby asked after a minute, looking at him seriously.

Tony swung both his legs onto the bed and crossed them, trying to pretend like nothing was wrong. Then he remembered he had wanted to talk to Abby before they'd left for Lake Barcroft. Looking around the private room he thought now would be as good a time as any to share.

"There something I've wanted to tell you since it happen, but I never got the chance," he hesitated, testing the water so to speak.

"Okay, spill," she said eagerly, bring her own legs onto the bed, turning to face him better by matching his crossed legged position.

"You know the other day, before we caught the case that trumped all other cases for things that can go wrong will?"

"It's not a day I'll forget." Abby confirmed.

"After we got back from the docks… I was in autopsy getting poked by Ducky..." he stopped, getting cold feet.

"Yeah?" Abby put her hand over his.

"Well I was fine you know no plague, no impending breakdown…" Tony giggled, same couldn't be said for him now!

"Just pneumonia," Abby gave him one of her steely eyed looks that chastised him without a word.

Tony huffed, he was fine. He stifled a cough. Well almost fine.

Tony took a breath, not sure how to say what he wanted to. He needed words that expressed how massive this was for him and he really wanted someone to tell him it was normal to think of it as massive too.

"Gibbs hugged me." He blurted, realising how underwhelming it sounded to his own ears.

"Gibbs has hugged you loads of times." Abby refuted, like it was no big deal. "And McGee has told me everything about what went down these past two days."

Tony ignored that.

"But this time I wasn't nearly dying or anything." He tried to explain the context of that particular hug that had meant so much to him.

Abby looked at him puzzled for a second, then her mouth formed a slow 'O' as understanding finally dawned on her about why Tony thought this time was different.

"And thanked me." He added, still amazed by that small fact.

"Really?" Her grin encompassed her entire face, "Oh Tony that is soooo sweet."

Okay, not the reaction he had been expecting.

"Sweet?" He snapped, but not unkindly.

"You saved his life, why wouldn't he say thanks. Hugs are good for any occasion."

"He's Gibbs!" Tony shouted incredulously, surprised at the pitch of his own voice.

"I told you McGee has told me everything about what happened during the hurricane." Abby winked at him, still grinning.

"Everything?" Tony narrowed his gaze at her, wincing.

"Everything," she teased.

"Great, I knew it. I'm so going to have to quit." Tony threw his hands up in surrender, he'd thought he could honestly deal with his newfound self, but he really couldn't. "You remember the bit about me being drugged right? Because even Ducky said I can't be held responsible."

He hadn't said that at all, Tony hadn't even seen Ducky yet, but was sure he would say that when he did. With everyone knowing so much about him or having the proof of what they always thought of him, whichever way he looked at it, he was way out of his comfort zone here.

"You don't have to pretend with us, we're family, we'll love you no matter what." Abby wrapped her arms around him.

Tony rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I get that I'm adorable and I don't question that Gibbs looks out for me, but 'no matter what' implies forever." He stated haltingly, pulling back.

Forever implied that even when Gibbs retires for real or if at some point he couldn't be an Agent anymore he'd still have a place in Gibbs life, his life beyond work.

"Don't be an idiot. Gibbs loves you unconditionally." Abby laughed.

"You sound like Ducky." Tony admitted off handily, shaking his head. "Unconditionally? No matter what? I really don't believe it."

"DiNozzo!"

The bellow from the doorway had him nearly jumping off the bed in fright.

"Yes boss?" Tony's response was automatic despite his nerves.

Time seemed to freeze within the room. Tony had instinctually tensed upon hearing Gibbs' yell, expecting the shout to be followed up with a head slap any minute. He could see Abby looking wide-eyed and amused out the corner of one squinted eye, while Gibbs remained feet planted in the middle of the doorway, looking pissed off. But Tony didn't care what happened to him right now, he was pleased beyond reason that Gibbs had come back at all.

"I got your damn walking papers, get dressed." Gibbs eventually said, stepping into his hospital room.

It took Tony nearly a full two minutes to understand what Gibbs had just said.

"Really?" His head shot up.

Gibbs sent him a hard glare which sparked off a chest rattling cough when Tony didn't dare breathe let alone look away. Bent over double, hands grasping the bed rails for support Tony didn't think the attack would end until he looked up and through watering eyes he could see Gibbs watching him, a triumphant little grin on his lips. Gibbs was a devious man alright, he'd always known that, but instead of walking out like he did why couldn't he have at least told him what he was planning to do? Maybe he hadn't planned it, maybe he really was going to leave him there alone, but something changed his mind. Probably Ducky.

Tony resigned to the fact that Gibbs' motives would remain unclear until he could ask him and he wasn't about to do that now, for one Abby was sitting right there enjoying the show far too much, and for two, he wouldn't give Gibbs that kind of satisfaction, by letting him know his little stunt had gotten to him. So instead of rising to the bait Tony lifted his head and straightened his shoulders.

Clearing his throat, issuing his patented, 'on it boss' Tony climbed off the bed after Abby who gratefully handed him his clothes.

Gibbs' grin seemed to spread over his face, which irked Tony a little, but also told him he'd chosen right by not making an issue. Being number one son was a hard job, but Tony was willing to play the part if Gibbs was willing to play his. Stripping off and getting changed into his own clothes, with Abby's help, Tony breathed out a sigh of relief to be escaping the hospital, knowing he could work on making everything up to Gibbs once he was free.

"And DiNozzo" Gibbs called, this time more casually.

"Yeah Boss?" Tony paused in the process of pulling up his pants.

Gibbs winked at Abby before delivering him a swift head slap, as he turned away to walk out.

"Believe it!"

Tbc…

A/N: two more chapters to go... Thanks for all the reviews guys, love 'um! xxx


	24. Chapter 24

Ziva and McGee stood waiting for the elevator having written and filed their reports, they were on their way to Abby's lab where they'd been summoned by Gibbs before finally heading home.

"I can't believe we're back." Ziva said stepping through the opening doors.

"I know, doesn't it feel like everything is just shifting right into place?" McGee sighed happily.

He was feeling content for the first time since arriving at the docks and finding Tony dripping wet and Gibbs' unconscious next to him. That was only two days ago. It was astounding to McGee how much had happened in such a short space of time. And was only Thursday, still another day for bad stuff to happened. A thought occurred to him.

"Tell me we're not on call this weekend?"

"Tony's avoiding us." Ziva said sombrely, ignoring him and his concerns as she pressed the button, the doors closing.

"I hadn't noticed. But now you mentioned it, it has been quiet." He knew that's not what she meant, but he wanted to hold onto his good mood for as long as possible.

"McGee we've been back less than a day and he's been in hospital for over half of it." Ziva growled at him, her frustration evident not only by her tone, but also the exaggerated hands gestures that nearly took McGee's head off.

"Ah, so _that's_ why it's been quiet." He shrugged and ducked instinctually.

McGee knew he was pushing it, and possibility sublimating for DiNozzo's absence, but didn't care, he was excited to be going home finally and Ziva wasn't going to put a dampener on it.

"After everything that's happened,-" she started again.

McGee felt he had to stop her otherwise she wouldn't give up, then when he didn't tell her what she wanted to hear she'd take the conversation to the source and despite how it may appear to others, McGee watched out for Tony as much as Tony watched out for him.

"You just said it yourself," he cut her off, "we've been back less than 24 hours and Tony's been unconscious for most of it. We've just spent two very weird days trapped together with a sick, drugged and concussed DiNozzo, I think he's bound to want some space don't you think?"

He saw her deflate and felt satisfied that he'd won this round, saving Tony from a painful conversation. Feeling smug McGee reflected on the changes that had occurred in the last three days. Biggest of all, they'd discovered Gibbs really did have a soft side. McGee had experienced Gibbs nice occasionally, like when Kate died and a handful of times before and since that. But how he was with Tony, though he'd eventually worked out that Gibbs clearly cared for him, for all of them in fact given the photo in his wallet, he hadn't realised Gibbs treated Tony the way he did _because_ he cared about him. It made sense now why Tony had such absolute faith in Gibbs and why Tony trusted him no matter what he did. Like Mexico. If Tim had been Tony's place when that happened he doubted he'd have let it go quite so easily, but Tony forgave him, maybe he was a little pissed, acted a little childishly, but that was Tony to the core, there was no changing that now. Despite everything though, the trust remained as strong as it always had because Gibbs had remained as strong as he always had.

"Do you think Tony might be less insufferable after this?" He found himself asking Ziva.

"I don't think Tony has changed at all." She surprised him with her answer.

McGee frowned at her.

"Something Ducky told me." Ziva tried to walk away when the doors finally opened at the lab.

"What?" McGee jogged after her and caught up.

Ziva stopped and checked that no one was ease dropping in the corridor.

"Just that people can behave differently in different situations. Just like Tony is not always as sure of himself as he may pretend to be…" she lowered her voice, "and I'm not as completely heartless as some may think."

"I don't think you're heartless." McGee defended immediately.

"Thank you McGee." Ziva smiled and McGee was thinking he was two for two.

He'd told Tony earlier he was a good agent, something he had promised himself he'd do back in the motel when Ducky was sharing the story of how Tony had been injured protecting a fellow agent.

"Hope this isn't going to take long." He added, moving along the corridor, trying to regain control of the conversation, unsure how he had lost it to begin with.

"You know Gibbs is letting him stay at his place instead of hospital?" She asked, back to ignoring him.

McGee wasn't surprised and it seemed neither was Ziva. They'd learnt quite a lot about their boss and senior field agent in the last few days, and McGee was content never to discuss any of it.

"So I heard Fielding has confessed to the blackmail." McGee changed the subject. "Apparently he also confessed to knowing Mrs Jenkins had died, apparently his grandfather told him…"

"Didn't he also…?"

"The locals are looking into his death now too…"

"Oooh," Ziva clapped her hands, "I'm so glad Gibbs isn't fighting for this one."

"Mrs Jenkins was Earl's maternal grandmother, but Janine and Earl shared the same father. When the Dad left town she took in Janine." McGee said slowly, hoping he'd gotten that right.

"What about the mothers?" Ziva asked, trying to follow.

"Earl's died in childbirth. Janine's disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Ziva raised an eyebrow at him.

McGee looked at her knowingly, the whole case was a mess with so many twists and turns it'd probable take years to unravel them all.

"So why were they killing these people and how did they hide the murders for so long?"

"That's a Ducky question. They both seemed nuts to me." McGee said effectively ending their conversation, walking into the lab and greeting the others.

"Whose nuts?" Tony asked.

"Earl and Janine." McGee clarified.

Tony made an 'ew' face and fake shivered. The room fell into silence, and as usual, Tony had felt the urge to fill it.

"So you called your McDate yet McGee?" He grinned, bouncing on his heels looking much more himself at home in Abby's lab.

McGee smiled. It was good to be back to normal.

"I think I'm going to let it pass." He said brushing the topic aside.

…

Gibbs walked into the lab, breaking whatever normalcy they had temporarily managed to achieve.

"So you think she drugged all her victims, or was Tony here just special?" Abby shouted out immediately with a mischievous grin.

When Abby said the word victim Tony felt Gibbs' eyes on him and he blanched. Was that all he would be from now on? One too many times kidnapped by waitresses and suddenly he was labelled a victim? All he needed was for the jokes to start and his humiliation would be complete.

"We got a good look around the house when we were trapped there. She had a large supply of drugs, amongst other things." Ziva said slyly.

Another curious look aimed in his direction, this time from Ziva.

"Well," Abby turned to address Gibbs, alternating glances at him. "The level of the methamphetamine found in Tony's system was rather low, not really enough for a proper high or anything." She actually sounded disgruntled. "But!" she continued before anyone else could get a word in, "there were also low levels of Phenobarbital which is a barbiturate widely used as an anticonvulsant, and a very high level of something else which Major Mas-spec is working on identifying right now."

"What about the other Benzo-?"

"Benzodiazepine." Abby said smugly and quickly, "that is similar to the Phenobarbital, only it's also used as an anti-anxiety treatment."

"Well it didn't work." Tony said before he thought better of it.

Abby gave him a kind smile, trying to ease his no doubt suddenly panicked expression.

"Actually, the low levels wouldn't have much of an effect, but combining such similar drugs is weird. It's almost as if they were trying to treat the side effects of the good stuff, or rather bad stuff," Abby indicated the various other pills they'd sampled from Janine's elaborate box, "before they gave it to you. Both have sedative qualities so at the very least they would have knocked you out for a while."

"If they were drugging all their victims it might explain why none of the supposed victims showed signs of a struggle." McGee added.

"And why Petty Officer Molls did. There were no toxins in her system." Ducky said, entering on the cusp of the conversation.

Major Mas-Spec beeped, interrupting the discussion and everyone waited as Abby read the results. Tony was anxious and it clearly showed since Gibbs kept shooting worried glances at him. He didn't know why he was so afraid of hearing what Abby might have found next. Ducky had already told him the results of his pee test, but he guessed that didn't stop him worrying that Abby might find something else in his bloods that would mean him going right back into hospital.

"The final substance they drugged Tony with was… drum roll please…Doxylamine. It's another sedative, used for a sleep Aid in Unisom so over the counter stuff, but here's the kicker, on its own it's also used as a hypnotic drug and an overdose can induce seizures."

"The amount given to him," Gibbs pointed at Tony, "would that be considered an overdose?"

"Absolutely," Abby stood next to Gibbs and Tony felt suddenly on display.

"Hypnosis? That might explain the varied causes of death." McGee frowned in thought, ignoring the way everyone else was staring at Tony.

"Yeah. I mean I don't know how she used it, as we've only tested Tony, but the victims would have been extremely open to suggestion. They'd do anything the killers asked." Abby continued, tapping away on her keyboard once more.

"I'm getting a scary 'The Happening' Vibe here." Tony spoke stifling another cough unsuccessfully.

He ignored the concerned looks from almost everyone in the room. He was only on day three of his pneumonia and they better get used to it because, as Ducky said, he wasn't going to get better overnight.

"What about the male body in the house?" Ziva asked.

"Still a john doe," Gibbs answered while looking at the big screen "Abby, what's this?"

"A list of side effects and reactions," Abby said sombrely. "Doxylamine can cause seizures, headaches, convulsions, decreased alertness, excitability, fast heartbeat, hallucinations, tightness or pounding in the chest, tremor, wheezing…" She rolled off and the list continued.

Something sparked in Tony's memory. When he'd entered the house the first time he'd thought he was remembering Kate, but it was so vivid, like he was really there. Tony felt his cheeks suddenly burn and had no doubt he had a bright pink hue covering his face. Ducky noticed immediately and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Huh, think I can tick nearly all those boxes, ay Boss?" Tony chuckled nervously, trying to distract everyone from remembering what had occurred in that damn house.

"So the details Earl got on his victims, maybe they were given the drug before the actual abduction. That would explain how they'd know a good target." Ziva suggested, "The rest of the drugs could have been administered once they had them captive at the house."

"That's an interesting theory, but how would they drug the victims without them noticing?" Ducky asked, sounding truly intrigued by the complexities of the case.

"Coffee," Tony spoke out loud without thinking.

"You might be onto something Anthony," Ducky walked over to Gibbs, "I've completed the autopsy and our petty officer has a large burn on her right hand, most likely from spilling hot liquid."

Abby jumped up.

"Gibbs! There was stain on her clothes I noticed, the rain got rid a lot of it so testing it might be difficult but I bet it's a coffee stain."

"Janine was a waitress in the coffee shop," Gibbs added the final piece, glaring at DiNozzo.

Everyone waited with bated breath for Tony to explain what he and the boss had already figured out.

"She served me a coffee the first time I interviewed her." He announced without enthusiasm.

"Coffee was laced with this," Gibbs waved at Abby's screen.

"I thought they only took Tony because he interrupted them killing Fielding." McGee looked at everyone, completely confused.

"No." Gibbs kept his glare on Tony. "Henderson said at the lake that Janine had changed their plans after seeing Tony, the body at the house was the one they were supposed to kill next."

"And did anyway," Tony didn't think he could feel worse.

On their way home from the hospital Gibbs had shared with him the fate of the poor man they had all found in the upstairs bedroom. Tony didn't remember seeing the body, but apparently had seen the man before. Ziva and McGee had found a camcorder that was hidden somewhere in the house which recorded his first visit. Tony watched the footage of him entering the house and falling against the wall, then moving towards the kitchen as Gibbs came out and dragged Tony out by his collar. It all looked very intense and Tony could only vaguely remember half of it, but what stood out was the figure stood behind him banishing a knife. On closer inspection he was identified as the body that Janine had tried to set fire to in an attempt to slow Gibbs down.

All Tony could think of since was that had he seen the man, or tried to help him, then everything they'd gone through in that house could have been avoided. It wasn't clear why the guy was holding a knife and hiding in the shadows, but if Tony had to guess, if they were correct and Janine was drugging the victims in the coffee shop, then the poor guy could have been hallucinating, thinking Tony was his captor. He was damn lucky he hadn't gotten his throat slit that first time.

"Hold on, if Tony was drugged at the coffee shop, then how come they didn't try and take him the first time Tony was at the house alone? Someone filmed that footage."

Tony had to admit McGee's question had merit, but all he wanted was the ground to swallow him whole.

"I interrupted." Gibbs filled the silence.

"The headache you experienced, so painful you bit into your lip," Ducky reminded them, then saved Tony from going over with the group what'd happened next. "I'm sorry my lad I've should not have dismissed your symptoms so quickly, nor the sudden improvement in your pneumonia."

Tony shrugged telling him it was fine, he would have said so, but was afraid how his voice might sound. Did he really go through all of that because of a laced cup of coffee?

"Well we won't prove any of this unless Ducky can autopsy the other bodies." Ziva stated plainly.

"That's not happening. Abby send everything you have over to the Lake Barcroft Sheriff's office. They're taking over from here." Gibbs ordered, handing Tony a bottle of water and two pills. "Everyone go home, it's been a long week."

Tony was fine with that. In the hospital he'd felt a little pissed that Gibbs was giving up the case when they'd been through hell and back to solve it, but it had been very expertly pointed out to him his role in it all and he really wanted to put it behind him. Ziva and McGee nodded their agreement, waving a quick bye to everyone before leaving, Ducky following on their heels taking Gibbs with him. Tony watched them, obviously having a hushed conversation just outside the lab doors where they thought he couldn't hear them. He stood immaculately still, straining to listen to what was being said.

"You okay?" Abby asked him, breaking Tony's concentration.

"I was just thinking," he said distantly, trying hard to regain the moment, but he heard nothing except Abby approaching him.

"What?"

Tony turned to look at her.

"How lucky I am Gibbs found me when he did?" He asked with absolute concern.

Abby gave him a big hug.

"And?" She pushed, not letting go.

He sighed. She was going to just keep on at him until he caved anyway.

"And…" Tony rolled his eyes, knowing when to admit defeat. "It explains a few things."

"Oh Tony, you're so adorable." She said through a cheesy smile.

"Who told you?" He gritted out jokingly, pulling back.

"McGee."

Tony's face lost all colour.

"You see, this isn't fair. I was under the influence of powerful hypnotic drugs – you've just proved it. It was not my fault. I'm not adorable. I'm strong, and manly." He put up a good comic front, not wanting to bare any more of himself tonight.

"You have always been adorable. Now you're just…"

"Just…I'm never going to live any of this down am I?" It was a realisation that terrified him.

He'd done too much growing in the last year… it was clearly a mistake. He should have kept up the 'I don't need want or care about anything' act, frat boys, girls and booze. Fathers, hey who needs them? Halfway through his panicky speech in his mind Tony realised with one look at Abby that they had probably not seen him as that since his second day at NCIS, maybe a week tops. He was excellent at undercover work true, but seriously, from first meeting Gibbs there was something about him and when he'd shown up at Danny's house that night, just when Tony had needed someone most Gibbs was there. And yeah he didn't always treat him well. There were times when Tony felt like the ginger step child at the family reunion, but other times, when it really mattered, when Tony was hurt or in trouble, Gibbs was always there for him, inviting him into his home and providing him with somewhere to escape when things just got too much to keep on dealing alone.

Gibbs reappeared in the lab and Tony hadn't heard a thing.

"Time to go, DiNozzo."

…

Tony jumped to it and left to call the elevator, squeezing passed Gibbs without meeting his gaze. Gibbs wasn't sure what that was about, but DiNozzo wasn't complaining about their plans for tonight or Ducky's orders for the next week, and Gibbs knew when not to push. Putting his concerns to one side Gibbs was in the middle of giving Abby an idle wave when she took his arm and pulled him further into the lab.

"What Abs?"

"The drug Tony was given, it can also lower inhibitions." She said urgently.

Abby made a face and Gibbs thought about all that had happened after he'd brought Tony back to the motel room. The bleeding lip, from a headache as Ducky had told them, Tony asking him if he wished he was never born, the question he never asked… it all made some sort of sense. Gibbs had put it down to stress, but the new evidence placed it all in a different light.

"Could it also affect moods?"

"Victims would have been unable to control their behaviour and reactions to a point, but not so much they'd realise, a bit like alcohol. By the time you know about it, it's too late."

Gibbs nodded. It certainly explained a few things. He tried to leave, but again found himself being pulled back.

"And Gibbs!"

He turned to her expectantly.

"The camera?" Gibbs paled, did he want to know?

He supposed he had no choice in the matter, especially since it was going off to the Lake Barcroft Sheriff in the morning.

"Tony wasn't on it." She smiled, "at all."

"Thanks Abs." Gibbs felt a knot undone in his chest on hearing the good news.

He gave Abby a quick kiss on the cheek and left, joining Tony in the elevator.

"We going home now boss?" Tony looked at him.

Gibbs stared back. He'd just received a very stern warning from Ducky about him assisting Tony to sign out AMA and had expected DiNozzo to quiz him. Looking him up and down Gibbs could see dark circles around tired eyes and a slight shaking in his hands. Gibbs thought back to what Abby had said and he remembered something.

"I haven't forgotten DiNozzo." Gibbs announced calmly out of the blue, bringing the elevator to halt.

….

"You haven't?" Tony said eventually, trying to pretend like he didn't know that Gibbs was referring to.

"Just ask the question DiNozzo."

Tony sighed out one big dejected breath. He knew Gibbs was talking about the question he'd nearly asked back in the motel room, before McGee's timely arrival had taken away the opportunity. As soon as Abby starting talking about the drugs and their effects his own mind had flashback to his little scene in the bathroom and talking to Gibbs afterwards. He didn't doubt Gibbs would ask him eventually, but had thought the man would at least wait until they were home, in private, preferably with a beer on hand.

"You remember that case with the missing baby?" He opened, hoping he'd have to do as little explaining as possible.

"The con woman." Gibbs confirmed warily.

By his tone Tony gathered he'd clearly not been expecting something so out of left field.

"Yeah," Tony went silent again thinking on how to explain his state of mind before actually asking the question he was almost afraid to hear the answer to. "You know I didn't handle that case well."

"You took offence to the word liar." Gibbs stated in his usually succinct manner.

"Yeah, anyway…" Tony swallowed and dropped his gaze to the elevator floor, unsure if he could honestly go through with this.

Gibbs looked down and held his gaze until Tony acknowledged him. He swallowed again, wondering if Gibbs really did have psychic superpowers like Abby professed.

"Get to the point!" Tony chided himself, fake slapping g his own head. "On it, boss."

"DiNozzo-"

"Jeanne left me a letter…" Tony waited for a reaction, but aside from a slight squinting of his eyes Gibbs revealed nothing. "She asked me to choose."

"Choose what?"

Tony got the impression Gibbs knew damn well what but answered for forms sake.

"Between my life here and her," it was best way to put it, and the most accurate.

"What did you choose?"

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Well I chose my life boss, I'm still here."

"Do you wish you'd chosen her?" Gibbs then asked and Tony didn't know why he was surprised that Gibbs had an idea about what was bothering him.

Tony looked steadily at Gibbs.

"Do you?"

Gibbs remained unreadable, not the reaction he'd hoped for. At least he'd done it though. Question asked. That was the hard part. Or at least he thought it was. The lack of an answer was proving to be harder to digest.

…

Gibbs was having an internal struggle. Was it the drugs those psychos had given him? Were they still affecting DiNozzo in such a way to make him even think, especially after all this, that he'd be glad to see the back of him? The scare with the plague was the first time Gibbs had truly feared losing Tony. In the split second after being told there was no antidote and before he'd being informed about the fail safe suicide chain he had actually felt panic. In that short moment he experienced what it felt like to lose Tony from his life. It was comparably to only one other experience he had and at that time he'd prayed to never feel pain of that magnitude ever again.

"That's your question?" Tony slunk away, lowering his head even more if it was possible. "How stupid are you DiNozzo?"

"Very boss?" Tony hazarded a guess.

Gibbs had more thoughts on the matter, but wasn't going to express any of them right now. Not without the safety net that was his basement and a glass of bourbon handy.

"I've answered yours you going to answer mine?"

"Technically that wasn't an answer-" Gibbs slapped him, hard. "I don't know."

Gibbs tried to smile. He understood where Tony was coming from and appreciated the honesty. He was no stranger to heartbreak, hell he'd been divorced four times, none of them on good terms and even his relationships that didn't make it as far as walking down the aisle tended to end in much the same way. He never imagined anyone wanting his advice on the matter of Love.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't lump this on you." Tony said, looking away when he clearly took too long to respond. "You were really good to me after Wendy and…"

Gibbs looked away this time. He'd forgotten about Wendy to be honest, it was so long ago. Tony had gone through hell, learning the hard way that women could be more dangerous than your average criminal. At least law breakers tended to follow an MO. Women could spring just about anything on you and somehow come away justifiable. DiNozzo's break up with Wendy was how Tony had ended up at his place for the first time of his own volition.

"I'll always be here for you DiNozzo, wherever you might be." He took a deep breath.

"You mean that, boss?" Tony asked almost shyly and Gibbs seethed.

_This_ was why he was so god damn angry at Jen. It had taken years to instil some self-confidence into Tony that wasn't faked. Even though she didn't know Tony's full history the way he did, she knew he was getting too close and should have pulled him, but instead she'd encouraged him to move the relationship forward. He knew she bought into Tony's chauvinist act as much as he did. Yet she'd used his own protective personality against him, forcing his hand and essentially pimping him out for her own selfish agenda.

Gibbs had admitted once during a case that he had slept with someone to get information after Ziva had suggested Tony sleep with a suspect for the sake of the case. He didn't react at the time, but internally he'd been screaming _'over my dead body'_. He'd never put Tony in that position because despite appearances Gibbs knew Tony wouldn't be able to handle it. He wasn't emotionally strong enough to get involved like that and not get hurt, Jeanne Benoit being a case in point.

Of course he still had to accept his role in the way Tony did end up on such an op. He'd retired to Mexico, leaving Tony in charge. At the time his mind had been too fragmented to think better, but the guilt he carried about it now was something that would stay with him forever. In team leader terms Tony had been barely out of diapers and he'd left him to deal not only with his mess, but with a responsibility he was too young to handle. Despite all that, he'd done a wonderful job in holding things together and despite a few bumps they settled right back into their assigned roles with new found respect. Tony grew up a little and Gibbs noticed.

Having that thought Gibbs realised something. Tony wasn't exactly being forthright with him. His question wasn't, did Gibbs think he should move on? It was, if things had worked out differently would Gibbs still look after him, even if he wasn't on his team…

"You ever known me to say anything I don't mean?" Gibbs looked at him squarely.

Tony shook his head.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the assignment, it wasn't just because of orders…"

"You knew I'd put an end to it." Gibbs brushed the apology aside, it wasn't a big deal now.

"I wanted it to work out…I was stupid."

"You were in love. It makes us all stupid."

"Even you?"

Gibbs pushed out a long breath before whispering.

"Yep. Even me."

Gibbs chuckled lightly, flicking the switch to get the elevator moving again, pneumonia, mystery drugs or sheer exhaustion? The little shit had done it again and made Gibbs talk.

Tbc…

A/N: Sorry for that repost, there was a big bit missing ;D Can't have that in the penultimate chapter…

*All medical info from good ole Wiki.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Well, it's here, the last chapter. It picks up at the ending of the actual episode S5 Requiem and references events from my story 'All in the Same Day' which is of course where all this started. Hope you've all enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it. THANKS HUGELY for the great reviews, they have kept me going. Enjoy Season X everyone who gets to see it! And think of poor me having to wait until January lol (sorry to those who haven't even seen 9 yet *gasp*) TTFN ;)

EPILOGUE:

Gibbs finished reburying the tin box in his garden and walked back inside in time to hear the knock at his front door. Glancing into the living room to confirm everything was as he left it Gibbs cautiously opened the door.

"Director," He greeted her coolly on his doorstep.

"Jethro," she responded in kind.

Jen let herself into his home and headed straight for the living area. The house was in near darkness, aside from a small table lamp casting a comforting, soft yellow glow over the room and there was a faint tinny sound emanating from somewhere low near the sofa. As she rounded the corner she caught sight of the I-Pod laying discarded on the floor, headphones next to it signalling the source of the noise. Its owner flat out, wearing baggy sweat pants and an old UMC shirt, face down on the sofa, his legs splayed out at all angles, one arm folded supporting his head, the other hanging limply to the floor.

"He's had a rough few days." Gibbs commented from behind her, leaning against the wall while Jen hid her surprise at finding him there.

Gibbs stared at her, impassive.

"Shouldn't he still be in hospital?" She asked.

"Nope," Gibbs tipped his head indicating they were to take their conversation into the other room.

He hadn't told her Tony had been in the office only hours earlier, he didn't want him being debriefed until he was sure Tony's head was clear. Reliving his kidnapping could wait. Jen followed him into the kitchen, where Gibbs grabbed a mug neglecting to offer his guest anything.

"Jethro I spoke to Ducky."

"And?"

"And?" She snapped. "DiNozzo has pneumonia! Not to mention the fact he was kidnapped and held hostage by a serial killer."

Gibbs shrugged, unwilling to even discuss his decision making with her.

"Is that what this is about?" Jen waved his leave request in his face.

Gibbs had filled it out and left it with Cynthia before leaving that afternoon.

"I'm allowed time off."

"You don't take time off."

He shrugged again, seeing how annoyed she was getting and not caring one bit.

"You're not a doctor, you can't look after him."

Internally Gibbs resented that statement, even though he knew that's not exactly how she meant it. He wanted to state quite plainly that he had and always would look after DiNozzo. Gibbs was about to express his thoughts on that when the front door opened and promptly closed once again, the mysterious visitor silently making their way into his house.

…

When Ducky walked into the kitchen he found Jethro and the Director in a silent standoff staring intently at each other.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked, removing his wet hat and placing it on the sideboard, swiftly followed by his coat.

"Still raining Duck?" Gibbs asked without breaking his staring contest with the Director, the hurricane may be behind them, but DC was still suffering the lesser effects of bad weather.

Ducky internally chuckled at the games his friend played and merely decided to play along until told otherwise. He knew without a doubt this little Mexican standoff had something to do with Anthony and he wasn't about to put himself in Gibbs' firing line.

"Indeed." Ducky affirmed. "Perfect time to take a vacation."

"What?" The Director broke away first.

"The request is left on your desk Director," Ducky smiled disarmingly. "I hope you don't mind but our little excursion took it out of me I'm afraid."

"He should be in hospital." Jen stood her ground. "Why are we even having this discussion?"

Ducky sighed. They had been through this time and time again over the last few days. At the docks he had taken one look at the stark fear on the boy's face, taken a leaf out of Gibbs book and gone with his gut, supporting the decision for neither to be admitted to hospital. He told Ziva in the motel room that he agreed with her and right now he also agreed with the Director. Under normal circumstances anyone as sick as Anthony would be better off in hospital so he could be monitored, rest and get the official care he needed. But the one factor that overlooked was the unofficial care. Anthony will physically pull through regardless of where he is, the incident on the way home had been an isolated circumstance brought on by the Doxycycline in his system. Now that had been treated all they had to deal with was plain old pneumonia.

Ducky would never support this course of action if he thought Tony's life was in danger. What they were trying to accomplish here was keeping his mental health stable. Gibbs had shared with Ducky that he now knew about how badly Anthony's experience with the plague affected him and why he ran from the hospital that day so many years ago now. However it was the conversation that Ducky had with Tony himself, when he'd asked why someone caring for him scared him so much, which made his decision so much easier to make.

"He was eight." Ducky said in answer and he could see he'd only confused her, but catching Gibbs' tight lipped gaze, Ducky knew he at least understood and probably had from the very beginning.

"What?" The Director snapped, patience not her virtue.

"When he learnt that nobody gave a crap about him," Gibbs said distastefully, barging between them and heading into the living room.

"Ducky, what?" The Director turned to him.

Ducky did feel for her, she was trying to do the right thing. Unfortunately he knew Jethro was still reeling over the undercover assignment that had nearly claimed Anthony's life and Ducky knew it would be a long time, if ever that he forgave her for putting others at risk for her own personal vendetta. Despite that, he felt if she understood then the next week would go a lot smoother for all concerned.

"Anthony was eight when his mother died." Ducky started the story, "although the motives for his father's actions remain a mystery to us all the fact remains that he abandoned the boy, leaving him to think not a soul in the world would care if he lived or died. A belief he has grown up with I'm afraid." Ducky paused, letting the weight of his words settle in. "It has taken Jethro a very long time to show him how untrue that is and sending Tony to hospital to be looked after by strangers instead of his family will be abandoning him again. I'm afraid there is no way I can or would want to convince Jethro to do that to the lad."

"What if his condition deteriorates?" The director spoke harshly, but Ducky could see she was beginning to get it.

"Then I won't hesitate to take him there myself."

"You better." The smile took the sting out of her words and Ducky felt compelled to smile back.

"I'll grant you your leave request Doctor. Unless there's a major incident I'll put the entire MCRT on stand down for seven days."

"Thank you director I'm sure they could all do with a rest."

She gave Ducky a brief hug which he returned before leaving the kitchen for the living room. Tony was still fast asleep on the sofa, something Ducky was grateful for since he hated to break confidence. Though knowing it was sometimes necessary, he trusted the director not to say anything. Gibbs however was nowhere to be seen.

"Tell Jethro I said goodbye." The Director said, showing herself out.

"I will" Ducky said settling himself in the arm chair next to Tony and picking a paper up from the coffee table.

As soon as the front door was pulled closed he heard Jethro open the basement door.

"She gone?"

"Indeed." Ducky lowered the paper and watched his friend's cautious movements. "You know you may have to forgive her one day."

Gibbs grunted in response and Ducky knew better than to comment further. Gibbs grabbed a book off his shelf and walked over to the sofa. None too gently he lifted Tony's socked feet up and slid to sit underneath settling the feet on his lap without waking him. Ducky grinned.

"Something amusing Duck?"

Ducky continued to smile as Gibbs placed his glasses on and began reading his book.

"Nothing out of the ordinary Jethro," he said cheerily and returned to his own paper.

…

Gibbs looked at the sleeping figure next him and couldn't help but remember the other question he'd been asked while in that motel. About wishing he was never born. Truth was Gibbs had been cursing his senior field agent since the day they met. For years they had co-existed together, worked together in sync. When Tony was at the top of his game and focused that was when people saw the reason Gibbs had hired him. But other times, when maybe there wasn't imminent danger that's when Gibbs would discover the insecure side of the boy he was finding it a long road to make into a man. For all his playfulness, under the light hearted attitude was a very fragile human being, one Gibbs had rarely seen, but yet was very aware existed. Gibbs remembered the case with the corrupt ATF agent. He'd walked in on Kate giving Tony grief, which was nothing unusual, but when Tony had stormed out the bullpen, passing him without so much as a 'goodnight boss' Gibbs had been expecting the late night visit that followed.

He always left his front door open because he had no time for inconveniences, if someone wanted him then they could bloody well come find him. Not like it was hard. If he wasn't at the office doing his job he was in his basement. Girlfriend's, friends, these people he didn't usually have a problem with. His agents were different. He was harder on his agent's because, mainly since Paris, Gibbs had believed in maintaining that divide between boss and subordinate. Burley, Langer, Blackadder he managed to keep at a distance.

It wasn't hard with Blackadder she was on the team a matter of months before Gibbs transferred her. Langer was tempted over to the FBI and Burley jumped at the chance for promotion and reassignment when the time came. None of them had been to his home for anything other than business in their entire time with him. DiNozzo on the other hand, well… his first week at NCIS Tony got himself into an incident that landed him as a guest in Gibbs' home.

Usually probie's where too on alert to mess up in their first few months. They didn't tend to take risks, always hid behind someone else. McGee, Ziva they're probie mistakes happened once they got into the swing of things and felt confident enough to take chances. Not DiNozzo. No, DiNozzo was never a probie. He was professional from the start, if a little cocky, but that's what Gibbs liked about him. He wasn't afraid to speak or take action. Gibbs later learned why when he got the full picture on the DiNozzo family history, but that information only endeared him to him more.

Gibbs supposed knowing the boy had no one to turn to that would actually give a rats ass made him step up and take Tony home with him that first week after he got injured. The incident was a stupid one that Ducky had spoken a bit of to Ziva and McGee while Tony slept in the motel. The truth he had left out, however, was that Tony's probie mistake could have ended his life. The suspect ended up dead and to this day they still didn't know if they had the right man, the truth going with him to the grave. That was when the cocky cop act was dropped and replaced with the lost little boy Ducky had insisted was in there. Gibbs got to see it first-hand that night, one look at Tony's sad face and he knew he couldn't send the kid off alone. He hadn't a place to live yet, having upped stakes from Baltimore only weeks before. So Gibbs gathered him up and took him to his place. Diane had moved out most of her stuff by this point and Gibbs had just burnt his boat so the basement was empty. His tools were locked away and at the time Gibbs was all for giving up the wood working.

The next time Tony stayed with him was the summer of '02. The sty Tony had been renting for nearly the whole 18 months since he'd made the move from Baltimore to D.C was being torn down. Tony had moved his stuff into storage and was sleeping in Abby's lab, as Abby often did thinking he didn't know. The pair were rumbled when a late night session had them sleeping in. Gibbs had found them passed out on the Saturday morning, several red bulls, Caf-Pows and one empty bottle of vodka evidence of their antics. The music blaring from the lab could be heard in the elevator so when Gibbs strolled in and slapped it off it was the silence that woke the semi-comatose pair.

Gibbs had had to rein in his amusement at their terrified faces. Abby often managed to stay in his good books, mainly because as the only forensic tech at NCIS it didn't pay to tick her off, also he technically wasn't her boss. He wasn't training her. The other one though, his ass belonged to him.

"DiNozzo!"

"On it Boss!" Tony shot up, answering on auto pilot before it clicked where he was and in what state. "I can explain."

Gibbs glared, super angry.

"Gibbs before you kill Tony you need to listen ok?" Abby stood, blocking Gibbs view of Tony and thus saving him from the glare. It was tantamount to taking a bullet for him. "It's Saturday! We may be at work but we are not AT work. So you can't be mad." Abby stopped for a breath then in sneaky Abby fashion quickly said what she had clearly been told to keep to herself. "Plus Tony's apartment has been condemned and he's got no place else to go."

Gibbs glared them both down. Abby remained strong. Tony looking like he wanted to run and hid, but his pride refused to allow it.

"I know." Gibbs finally said. "Abby get this mess cleaned up before the director has your head. DiNozzo!"

"Yes Boss?"

Gibbs took a minute to smile his amusement at the mixture of fear and trepidation on his protégé's face.

"Grab your gear, you're with me."

"We're not on call are we?" DiNozzo said jumping to his feet, not wasting a second to follow instructions.

"Nope," Gibbs said cryptically, pressing the button for the elevator.

Gibbs made DiNozzo follow him all the way to the garage and got him in the car and drove him all the way to his place before Tony managed to get an answer out of him. Gibbs led the way into his living room, after indicating Tony to stow his stuff in the spare room, and sat down.

"I know DiNozzo."

"You know?"

Gibbs glared.

"You're Gibbs. Of course you do." The way Tony smiled seemed watery and Gibbs was surprised. "You don't have to put me up though."

"I know that too." Gibbs nodded.

The smile brightened and at the time Gibbs over looked the gratitude. Even he didn't know everything at this point. What he learned later would have made him a little more understanding of that reaction maybe. But not everything could be found, not even in one of his background checks, sometimes you had to hear the truth. And Gibbs thought what he did know was bad enough.

At first Tony tried to be the perfect house guest. Had they caught a case that week maybe things would have been different, but as it was they were getting it easy. Anyone would have thought being at boarding school and a military academy that DiNozzo would have learnt to at least pick up after himself. But no. It seemed the freedom of college knocked all that drilled in knowledge right out of his head. DiNozzo didn't only act like a frat boy – he lived like one. It was the ladies lace pants in his laundry hamper that signalled to Gibbs what he'd let himself in for. By the end of the week the apartment Tony had managed to secure was move-in-able and Gibbs sent him on his way, vowing never again. When he visited his agent not long after he wasn't surprised that the new place looked just as lived in as the last. That was when Gibbs had made the comment and DiNozzo had gotten the maid.

Of course in-between then and the second time DiNozzo needed somewhere to stay they had built a better understanding of each other. It seemed that simple gesture and display of tolerance had proven something to Tony, that Gibbs would love him for who he was, and never turn him away no matter what crap he pulled. As annoying and messy as DiNozzo was Gibbs would never turn him away so when night came and the case closed Gibbs finally let DiNozzo know he could stay with him. Gibbs wasn't at all surprised when instead of profound gratefulness and surprise like the last time the kid had walked away with a smile and an 'I know' on his lips, as if he was trying to be Gibbs, like he knew all along where he would be staying for the month while his heating was out.

Tony had stayed many times since then, after the plague, concussions, even a few months ago when his car blew up. No way was Tony going home that night or the following five, especially since they still didn't know who had planted the bomb. Gibbs had kept him at his place, not even telling the others where he was when they asked. And here he was again, staying with Gibbs as if it were his own home. Tony was and still is the only Agent ever to be allowed that privilege.

…

"What are you thinking Jethro?" Ducky spoke after several minutes of watching Gibbs stare at Tony.

"Nothing Duck." Gibbs quickly turned back to his book.

"Don't give me that. You were completely lost for a while there. Is something still bothering you?"

"Not really." Gibbs took a drink of his coffee.

Ducky wasn't buying any of it, he knew something was still on his friends mind and knew they needed to get to the bottom of it before any of them could move on from this.

"Did you ever talk to Tony about what happened at the docks?" He queried lightly.

Ziva had spoken to him about what occurred while they were apart in the storm and it warmed his heart that Jethro was finally letting himself relax a little around others. Though he knew the change had to be down to something more profound than Tony catching pneumonia.

"He told me he was scared." Gibbs said simply.

"Understandable." When Gibbs didn't continue, Ducky filled in the blanks. "You don't mean during the storm do you."

Ducky thought back to the catalyst for all of this, Gibbs driving his car into the river and Tony risking his life to save him.

"He was scared he'd lost me." Gibbs clarified.

Ducky nodded in understanding.

"I take it you were scared too."

Ducky took the glare he received as acknowledgment of the double meaning. Gibbs had been scared not just for Tony, but for himself too.

"I'm not ready Duck." He said quietly.

The confession shocked Ducky. Never in a million years did he believe it to be this easy. Their last case truly had altered his friend's perceptions.

"I thought I would be," Gibbs looked over at him, "ready to be with _them_ again, but…"

It didn't take a mastermind to work out who _them_ was and Ducky didn't see the need to dissect the subject.

"You realise you're needed." Ducky surmised and noted the way Jethro looked at Anthony when he said that.

"They all need me." Gibbs sighed. "But he keeps me going."

Ducky could see from his expression Gibbs had even surprised himself with that confession.

"He's your impetus." Ducky smiled. "What drives you, gives you the boost we all need now and again."

"Drives me up the wall more like." Gibbs grinned behind his mug, then sobered, "but I do still have plenty I want to teach him."

"And I dare say not just about being a Very special agent."

Ducky left it at that. The genuine smile on his friends face was enough.

FIN.

…

…

A/N: AHHHHH! Done. Thanks everyone! No sequel (this was a sequel lol) but I have started a brand spanking new long-ish story featuring Kate this time, so tune into that if you like when I get enough to start posting, ciao for now xxx


End file.
